


The Pokemon Fic (Discontinued)

by soracortex (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: Nameless Pokemon Adventure [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Roleplay, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/soracortex
Summary: Another deviantART roleplay between me and Glacia1.Xack Darklin is a pokémon researcher in training, running errands for her father, and Lynn Tryst is a pokémon trainer with a mysterious past. These two girls and their beloved pokémon team-up to go on an adventure together!
Series: Nameless Pokemon Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791715





	1. Welcome to Cupric Town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this I hold much closer to my heart than the Random Crossover.
> 
> I wanted to do a roleplay with my Pokémon OCs, and Glacia1 joined me with hers. This is actually the early version of my current Pokémon OCs. They're the same characters, but there's name and outfit changes. The RP lasted pretty long, but we eventually dropped it. I think Glacia wasn't really into it. I'm glad though, because I got to develop my OCs more.

It was a bright sunny day in Cupric City, as two wandering Pokémon trainers came through their way into Cupric City to challenge the gym leader, Donnan.

*A girl with blue-pigtails and a black outfit comes walking out of the forest*

Xack: There it is. What a nice, little town. *Looks behind her* Are you guys comin' or what?

*Three figures move behind her*

Xack: All right then. I'm heading to the Pokémon Center. *She walks out of the forest*

~~~

(Meanwhile on another trail path)

*A girl with short black hair while wearing a purple outfit was heading towards a Pokémon Center as well.*

????: Just hang in there Volcano, we're almost there......

~~~

*A guys walks by her*

Boy: Hey, do you need any help?

~~~

????: Thanks, dude! *runs off*

~~~

*Xack walks in, followed by a shiftry, a cacturne, and a weavile*

Xack: Well, it looks no different than the center at home. I guess we should just check-in with our pass and... maybe we should train for the battle. I don't know what to expect from Rodey.

Shiftry: *The shiftry is large and has a large spike-collar* Shif~.

~~~

*Then the short black haired girl with the purple outfit arrives bringing a Pokémon to Nurse Joy*

????: Please.....*pant pant* take care of my Volcano.....

Nurse Joy: Alright, just sit over there and we'll take care of your Pokémon....

~~~

Xack: *Snickers and whispers in a mocking voice* Please help my volcano! He going to erupt and move Unova another five feet!

*She and her Pokémon laugh*

~~~

*The girl gave them a hilarious glare anime style*

?????: I HEARD THAT!!!!!

~~~

Xack: *Gives her a sly half-smile and folds her arms*

~~~

????: -_- *Then she sat down and patiently waited for Nurse Joy to come back with Volcano* I just hope that boat trip was really worth it...

~~~

Xack: *Walks past her and to the counter* That depends. Are you going to fight the gym leader... or his son?

~~~

*The girl looked at the blue-haired trainer*

????: Wait..... you mean there are two gym leaders here? *confused look*

~~~

Xack: Nah, there's only one. His son is currently training to take over someday, though.

~~~

????: Oh.... well it’s just the gym leader. What's his name?

~~~

Xack: It's Donnan.

*A chansey comes to the counter*

Xack: *Smiles* Hi, I've got a pass here from Rodey, Donnan's son.

Chansey: *Smiles joyfully* Chansey chan! *Hands her a key*

Xack: Thanks a bunch! *She and her Pokémon walk away*

~~~

?????: ..... *gets up* Is Volcano okay?

Chansey: Chan! *nods*

?????: Really?! Thanks miss! *smiles*

~~~

Weavile: *Male with a black captain's hat. Looks back.* Weavile?

Cacturne: *Female with a cowgirl hat* Cacturne...

Xack: It's probably just got the flu...

*They continue down the hall*

~~~

*The chansey gave the trainer back her pokeball. Then she released her pokemon who was Typhlosion.

??????: Hey Volcano.... feeling ok?

Volcano: Typh. *nods* Typhlosion, typhlosion typh.

?????: Yeah I don't blame you.... those guys back at the ship were pretty much serious. No doubt that it was Team Galactic's doing. Im sure that Cyrus and Giovanni must've teamed up in order to stop us completely.

Volcano: Typh typhlosion?

?????: As much as I hate to say it partner, we don't have much choice. After all our client is counting on us. *wrapped her arm around Volcano's neck* We'll be fine! As long as we stay together, nobody's gonna beat us! For we are....... Lynn and Volcano!!!!!!

~~~

*Everyone is silently starring at them*

~~~

Volcano: -_-() Typh.....Typhlosion....

Lynn: Ehhhhh....... ^_____^()

Volcano: Typhlosion......typhlosion...

Lynn: Aw come on Volcano! Don't pretend that you don't love it!!! *smiles*

Volcano: -_-() ........ *Then he starts chasing Lynn out of the Pokémon center*

Lynn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Runs hilariously anime style*

~~~

(In Xack's room)

*The weavile and the cacturne crawl under the covers of the bed*

Xack: What? You guys wanna sleep already?

Shiftry: *Stands over them for a moment then rips the sheets off of them. He picks each one up under one arm* Shif shiftry shif shif!

Xack: That's right! We need to train for the battle with Rodey later... *Looks to the side*

Weavile: *Stern look* Weavile...

Xack: I know. It's an improbable win for us... But we can do it! We're better than that! I know how strong you guys are! We can prove that dark-types can be the best!

Shiftry: *Half-smiles at the weavile* Shif?

Weavile: Weav...

Xack: Yeah, I really want to rest too. But we have a lot to get done. Let's go outside.

*They all leave the room as the cacturne and weavile wiggle out of the shiftry's arms*

~~~

(Outside)

Lynn: *Pant pant* C'mon Volcano! *keeps running* I was just messing with ya!!!!

Volcano: Typhlosion typhlosion typhlosion TYPHLOSION!!!!!

Lynn: Hey! Watch the language!

*Volcano fires a fireball*

Lynn: Eep! O__O()

~~~

Xack: *Sees them run pass* Heh, it was that girl and her Pokémon again. It looks like it has a nasty cold this time...

*They continue walking*

(Later that day)

~~~

*Team Rocket and Team Galactic members Ren, Zen, Solar, and Cosmic arrived.*

Ren: Man.... After getting knocked out by that fool Lynn and Volcano, my head hurts!

Zen: Mine too! Her Typhlosion fried me!

Solar and Cosmic: Will the both of you shut up?!

Cosmic: Listen to yourselves! Whining over the fact that a twerp such as she kicked your pathetic arses!

Zen: Well excuuuuuse us princess! We don't suppose that you and YOUR partner have a plan?

Ren: Since you two didn't even help out!

Solar: Ah but we do.... since she's somewhere in this city sleeping and biding her time we should go to the gym and wait for her to appear so that we can catch her and put her Typhlosion at our mercy!

~~~

Cosmic: Sounds like a good plan. But if the gym leader is there that might be a problem...

~~~

Solar: That's true unless we hit him when he's vulnerable..... like when he's asleep? *smiles evilly*

~~~

Zen: Where are you going with this?

~~~

Solar: We use our Pokémon, tie up the gym leader, held him hostage and we get Lynn to surrender!

~~~

Zen: That'll work!

~~~

Ren: Showoff....

Cosmic: That's my partner!

Solar: Now, let’s go you three we have a gym leader to tie up!

All: YUSH!

*They disappeared into the city at night*

~~~

(Next morning)

~~~

*Lynn and Volcano were snoozing in the grass until Volcano woke up*

Volcano: *Yawns* Typhlosion..... *Scratches head and back then looks at the sleeping Lynn*

Lynn: *Snores*

Volcano: *Pokes her*

Lynn: Ow! *Gets up* Alright, alright! I’m up! Ow! And my legs feel sore!

Volcano: Typh typh typhlosion....

Lynn: I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!! It’s just that..... candy is sooo sweet.... I just can't get enough.....

Volcano: *Sighs*

~~~

*A nerdy-looking boy walks by*

~~~

Lynn: *Looks at the nerdy looking boy suspiciously*

Volcano: Typh typhlosion.

Lynn: Well I have to since we're being perused by Cyrus's and Giovanni's goons! Anybody could've been them in disguise!

Volcano: *Epic facepalm*

~~~

Nerdy boy: Excuse me. Have you seen a girl with blue hair around here? She wears a lot of black and usually keeps her Pokémon out of their balls.

~~~

Lynn: That depends..... Are you or have you ever been a member of-

*Volcano bopped her on the brain*

Lynn: Ow! Alright...... yes, I believe I did. She was in the Pokémon Center, yesterday. Are you her brother, boyfriend, or friend?

~~~

Nerdy boy: Teh, I'm her friend. Hopefully, it'll stay like that after the battle she owes me.

~~~

Lynn: Well Im not sure if she already challenged the gym leader..... what's his name again?

Volcano: *facepalm*

~~~

Nerdy boy: Oh, she's not going to be fighting my dad; just me.

~~~

Lynn: O_____o() Seriously?!

~~~

Nerdy boy: Yep.

~~~

Lynn: Who......are you?

~~~

Rodey: Oh, I'm Rodey, the gym leader's son.

~~~

Lynn: Nice to meet you! I’m Lynn and this is Volcano! Be careful, though, sometimes he nags....

Volcano: *Glares hilariously at Lynn*

Lynn: *Funny fearful look* IM JUST JOKING!!!!

~~~

Rodey: Are you here to fight my dad?

~~~

Lynn: You can say that. I've been collecting gym badges..... I've got them from Kanto Johto and Sinnoh. Now that I’m in Unova I would like to start earning my first badge.

~~~

Rodey: First badge in the Chevron region of the Unova region, huh? Well, you came to the right place!

~~~

Lynn: Thanks Rodey! Since I’m here and all I'll help you find your friend first, ok?

Volcano: Typh! *nudges*

Lynn: *whispers to Volcano* C'mon dude lighten up! I know we gotta do our job but we always help others before ourselves. Our "client" would've wanted that.

~~~

Rodey: Oh no. I can find her myself, thank you. If you're going to be versing my dad, you better start training. He's hard to beat!

~~~

Lynn: Ok! What kind of Pokémon does your dad have anyway?

~~~

Rodey: Electric. What kind of Pokémon do you have in party? Just fire?

~~~

Lynn: Well...... *looks at Volcano who nodded* The only Pokémon I got is Volcano.

~~~

Rodey: Only one? But my dad is going to fight you with three. You think you can beat him with just Volcano?

~~~

Lynn: Believe me Rodey we've been through tough battles before.... but Volcano always manages to survive through them. Besides..... I really don't think that any other Pokémon save Volcano would like me very much.

~~~

Rodey: Hm, when are you coming over?

~~~

Lynn: I’m gonna go over there now.

Volcano: Typh.

Lynn: Good luck on your battle!

~~~

Rodey: You too! And my battle should be a breeze to get though! *Walks away*

~~~

Lynn: Let's go Volcano!

Volcano: Typh! *nods*

*They both go to the gym*

~~~

(Cupric Town Gym)

*The gym is a large, gray building with the sign on the front. It's surrounded by bushes*

~~~

Lynn: Here we are pal; our first step for victory in Unova. You ready for this?

Volcano: *Nods* Typhlosion.

Lynn: Awesome! Let’s go inside!

(Meanwhile)

~~~

*Xack stepped into the battlefield part of the gym and Rodey stood at the other*

Rodey: Thanks for helping me train, Xack, despite what it will cost you.

Xack: *Stern look* It won't cost me nothin'. *Gets out a Pokéball*

Rodey: *Smirks and gets out a Pokéball*

(Outside)

~~~

*Ren, Zen, Cosmic and Solar tied up Rodey's dad*

Ren: Sorry to do this sir but we got a trainer to capture!

Zen: Our bosses wouldn't like it if we fail!

Solar: Don't worry, knowing her she'll be cooperative since she doesn’t like putting other people in danger.

Donnan: *Muffles angrily*

Cosmic: What's that? Speak up old man! We can't hear you!

All: *Laughs evilly*

~~~

Solar: Now, where's the little brat?

~~~

Ren: Well..... *sees Lynn and Volcano go inside* They....just entered the gym.....

~~~

Zen: Then... what do we do, now?

~~~

Solar: We go after her that's what! Just grab the fool and let’s get going!

~~~

All: Right! *They go in*

~~~

*Lynn and Volcano walk in on both Xack and Rodey’s Pokémon match*

~~~

Xack: Hey, it's you again!

Rodey: Oh, hey! Come to watch?

~~~

Lynn: *shows excited look* Yeah! This is gonna be soooo cool!

~~~

Rodey: Heh, it'll be a quick battle. I'd say pointless but I don't want offend you, Xack.

Xack: It won't be pointless. The guys and I can beat you, despite the type difference.

~~~

Lynn: *Smiles and sits behind a table with Volcano like some kind of announcer* Helllllllooooo Ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Pokémon Battle Brawwwwwwl! No relation to Super Smash Bros. Brawl of course! Anyway today we're going to introduce you to the challengers! In the blue corner! Xack! And in the red corner! Rodey! Who will win this match?! Join us Volcano and Lynn as we find out who wins! LETS GET READY TO RUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!

~~~

Xack: o_0

Rodey: Okay, for the first match choose-!

*He's interrupted by the Galactic agents*

~~~

Solar: The universe and all its stars are our light.

Cosmic: By its power our enemies we shall smite!

Solar: To bring chaos and fear to the hearts of men.

Cosmic: We don't need no stinking sword just give us a pen.

Lynn: Oh Arceus..... *facepalm*

Volcano: *shook head*

Solar: Solar!

Cosmic: Cosmic!

Solar: Team Galactic bow before us and cry!

Cosmic: For a new world order is about to come by!

*Team pose*

Solar and Cosmic: The New World Order is nigh!

~~~

Xack: *lol* That was... really good.

Rodey: Who are you guys?

~~~

Solar: We.....

Cosmic: Are......

*They were gonna say their team's name until Lynn spoke up feeling miserable*

Lynn: Team Galactic......

~~~

Rodey: Well, if you're looking for a battle with my dad, he's probably out back.

~~~

*Team Galactic laughs evilly*

Solar: Well boy.....

Cosmic: Your father is....pretty tied up right now......

Lynn: What're you talking.....oh wait.... you mean that your buddies Team Rocket has them?

Solar: You are absolutely correct! LIGHTS!!!!

*Lights shone on Rodey's tied up dad along with Team Rocket Zen and Ren*

Zen: The galaxy may be beautiful and swift!

Ren: But it cannot compare to a rocket's endless shift.

Zen: To leave destruction behind at a innocent bystanders feet.

Ren: We don't even feel bad even if we cheat!

Zen: Zen!

Ren: Ren!

Zen: Team Rocket blasting over by the moon and stars.

Ren: So give up now before we send you to Mars!

Lynn: What you mean Mars-mars or Cyrus's right-hand woman-Mars?

Ren: I MEANT THE PLANET MARS, YOU BUFFOON!!!!!

~~~

Xack: Teh, wow.

Rodey: Dad!

~~~

Lynn: Grrrrr!!!!! You troublemaking jerkwads!

Cosmic: Ah ah ah...... Temper, temper! If you want the gym leader safe, you must surrender and come with us Lynnie girl....

Lynn: .......

Volcano: .......

Zen: Well? What’s it going to be?

Lynn: Fine. Just let him go and Volcano and I will come quietly....

Volcano: Sion.....

*They started to come towards Team Galactic as Team Rocket pushed the tied up gym leader across the floor.

~~~

Rode: Dad! *Catches him and unties him*

Donnan: Heh, Electrode, go! *He sends out his electrode*

~~~

Electrode: Electrode!

Cosmic: If figured you sent out pokemon to stop us! Go Machoke!

Machoke: *Machoke comes out of its his pokeball* Machoke!

Solar: And don't forget about moi! Cloyster! I choose you! *Clyoster comes out*

Cloyster: Cloyster......

~~~

Electrode: *Rolls toward them* Electrode... electrode... elec- *It uses explosion*

~~~

Cloyster: CLOYYYYYYSTER! *fainted*

Machoke: MAAAAAAAACHOKE! *fainted*

Cosmic: Oh no!

Solar: Grrrrr! Seviper, destroy them!

Seviper: *comes out* Seeeevippppeeerrr!

Lynn: Oh no you don't! Volcano use Flame Wheel!

Volcano: TYPHLOSION!!!! *Fire comes circling around Volcano's body and strikes against Seviper*

Seviper: SEVIPPPPPER! *faints*

~~~

Xack: *Stares at what she just witnessed* Wow, you guys are useless!

~~~

Solar and Cosmic: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Lynn: If I were you I'd scram!

Cosmic: Not until you come with us you little- *was about to grab Lynne by the shoulder until Volcano grabbed her and Solar and tossed them through the ceiling and out of the gym*

Solar and Cosmic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *disappears after a twinkle in the sky*

Lynn: And what about you Zen and Ren? Wanna get tossed too?

Zen and Ren: Uhhhhh..... *sweatdrops*

Zen: We'll be back to get you!

Ren: Yeah!

*They both ran away*

Zen and Ren: Team Rocket's running off again!

~~~

All: *lol*

Xack: Wow, that Typlosion of yours is really somethin'!

~~~

Lynn: *Laughs* Volcano did a lot of training way back then...... now look at him! He's like the ultimate power house I never had! *hugs Volcano*

Volcano: *sweatdrops but smiled a bit*

~~~

Donnan: Yes, thank you. Electrode, return!

*The electrode returns to its ball*

Rodey: Are you all right, dad?

Donnan: Yeah, those guys snuck up on me when I was coming over to check on you guys. hope they don't come back.

~~~

Lynn: They will as long as I stay here.... that's why I need to have a match with you and earn my first badge here.

~~~

Donnan: Yes, that's what Rodey, here, told me. Say, you can have your match if you help me with one small favor.

~~~

Lynn: Annnnnd what favor could that be?

~~~

Donnan: Well, those Galactic guys nabbed me over by my office. They tore up the area over there and I'm going to need some help. I don't want to interrupt my son's match so...

~~~

Lynn: Sure, I'll give you a hand!

Volcano: Typh!

Lynn: Volcano says he's gonna help me too!

~~~

Rodey: Aw, but she's gonna miss our battle!

Donnnan: Don't worry. Knowing the Darklin family, Xack will be keeping you busy enough for Lynn to catch the end.

Xack: *Smiles*

~~~

Lynn: Yeah! And with Volcano and my help we'll get the whole office clean right before you know it! We'll be back soon ok?

~~~

Rodey: Yeah, have fun! XD

~~~

*Lynn, Donnan, and Volcano left*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Used:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/PR-Xack-Alder-484838515  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/WondersSecret-s-Pokemon-Meme-803610327
> 
> The art for Xack's pokémon is their updated designs. Sabriel and Colby-Jackson still have their names, but I changed Weasel's name to Wesley. The baby sableye is Sydney who comes in a later chapter. I should also mention that I changed Xack's last name to Alder.


	2. Saber vs Jeremy

(At the office)

Donnan: So tell me about yourself, Lynn. You must have a lot of confidence if you've come to Chevron with only one Pokémon.

~~~

Lynn: Oh yeah, pretty much! *laughs* I had Volcano since he was a little baby Cyndaquil and I helped him train to become the very charming loveable oaf he is today!

Volcano: *snorted* Typhlosion!

Lynn: I know you do pal! I know you do...

~~~

Donnan: Ha-ha! Well, I hope he can last three matches against electric types.

~~~

Lynn: My....goal?

~~~

Donnan: Yeah, are you trying to be a Pokémon Master?

~~~

Lynn: Well...... uh...... actually I never even thought about that.

~~~

Donnan: Hm, then you have some planning and catching to do.

~~~

Lynn: Well that I might do.... but right now Volcano and I have an important mission to do....

Volcano: *looks at Lynn as if he knows something too*

~~~

Donnan: And what is that?

~~~

Lynn: Let's just say....that I made a promise..... to protect someone who begged for our help to protect.

~~~

Donnan: Ah. I see. Well, I'd say we're almost done here.

~~~

Lynn: Ok, *Picks up a couple of more pieces of paper and neatly puts it away* all done.

~~~

Donnan: Good. You have yourself a battle, young lady!

~~~

Lynn: You’re on! 8D C'mon Volcano!

Volcano: Typh!

~~~

Donnan: Alright, let's see how the other battle is going.

~~~

*The three left to see the two trainers battle against each other*

~~~

*They get to the battlefield. Rodey is fighting with his Ninjask and Xack is fighting with her Weavile*

~~~

Lynn: Alright! *Smiles excitingly* We made it!

Volcano: *Watches the two fight*

~~~

Rodey: Quick, Natie, use shadow ball!

*It uses a rather weak-looking shadow ball attack*

Xack: Weasel! Deflect it!

Weasel: Wea- VILE! *Deflects it with Fury Swipes*

Xack: Now, hit him with a Faint Attack!

Weasel: *Jumps into the air*

Rodey: Natie, dodge and use Harden to take him out!

*Natie does that that knocks Weasel out of the air and he lands hard on the ground, unconsious.*

Xack: Weasel!

Rodey: *Smirks*

Xack: Weasel, return!

Donnan: Hm, looks like Rodey has two Pokémon still in play and Xack only has one. Looks like the Dark over Bug type-thing won't work in her favor. Do you know what I'm talking about?

~~~

Lynn: A little..... I never knew that dark Pokémon are weak against bug Pokémon.

~~~

Donnan: Indeed, they vary much are.

~~~

Lynn: Even there are some parts about Pokémon that I understand I still don't know anything else about them. Seeing this battle is pretty new to me... now what's the girl gonna do?

~~~

Xack: Saber! Let's finish this! *Tosses her last ball*

Saber: Shiftry! *He lands but winces a little* Shif!

Xack: Don't worry, Sabriel, I know you can win this! I know you can!

Saber: *Smiles and nods at her*

~~~

Lynn: Hmmmm...... *watches with a serious look*

Volcano: Sion......

~~~

Xack: (Thinking) I know you hear me, Saber. ... (Talking) Hit him with Whirlwind! (Thinking) Then knock him into the ground!

Saber: *Uses Gust* Shiftry!

*Natie flies off*

Rodey: Natie, fly faster!

*Natie tries to but she is whacked into the ground by Saber*

Natie: @_@

Rodey: Oh, man! Again? *Puts her back into her ball and pulls out another* Jeremy, let's do this!

*A leavanny emerges from the ball*

~~~

Lynn: Now its leaf vs leaf.... because of the fact that they're the same element they might inflict a little damage on each other......or does it...?

~~~

Donnan: Nope. Jeremy is still a bug type and Saber is still a secondary dark-type. Bug attacks have four times as much damage than others to shiftry.

~~~

Oh..... ^___^()

Lynn: Now I see!

~~~

Donnan: Yep. It'll be an amazing feat if she beats him.

Xack: Alright! Death match! Saber, use Faint Attack!

Rodey: Move, Jeremy!

Jeremy: *He moves but the attack hits him slightly. Then uses Bug Bite*

Saber: SHIF!

Xack: Gr... Saber, quick, use Shadow Ball!

Saber: Shif- TRY! *He uses Shadow Ball and it's a direct hit*

*Both land on the ground and Jeremy barely struggles to get up*

Xack: (Thinking) Use Faint Attack again!

Saber: *Charges for Jeremy*

Rodey: Jeremy, Leaf Cutter!

*Jeremy hits Saber dead on with Leaf Cutter*

Saber: Shiftry! *He lands hard on the ground but he manages to struggle back up with a glare at Jeremy* Shif~.

~~~

Lynn: Holy Miltank!!!!!

Volcano: Typhlo!

~~~

Xack: Saber!

Saber: *Waves a hand at her to assure her he's okay*

Rodey: Use Leaf Cutter again!

Jeremy: LEA~! *Hits Saber before he can move*

Saber: SHIFTRY!!! DX *Tumbles over a few yards but gets back up*

Xack: Saber...

Rodey: *Looks concerned* How much do you think he can take, Xack? Maybe you should call him back and call it off!

Saber: *Shoots a stern-look at Xack*

Xack: *Looks a little surprised than looks confident again* No, way! Sabriel has never backed down once from a fight!

Saber: *Stands straight up and looks confident all over again*

Xack: And he won't back down from this one! We both won't!

Rodey: *Smiles*

Xack: Saber, use Leaf Storm!

Saber: SHIF!!! *Uses Leaf Storm which nearly blows Jeremy of his feet*

Rodey: Jeremy, use Leaf Cutter again!

Xack: Quick, charge at him with all you got on Faint Attack!

*The two Pokémon go for each other. Jeremy uses Leaf Cutter which cuts Saber's shoulder, but Saber's attack sends him flying and bouncing across the field. They both hit the ground hard*

Rodey: Wow, that attack did more damage than it should have!

~~~

Lynn and Volcano: O_____O()

Lynn: Whoa....

~~~

Saber: *Get's up holding his bleeding shoulder*

Xack: Saber! *Is about to grab his Pokéball*

*Saber shoots a sterner look at her, causing to look even more surprised, and her hand backs-off from the ball. She looks confident but unsure*

Saber: Shif. *Looks more calmly at her*

Xack: *Gets a stern look* Alright! Use Synthesis! *Points*

Saber: *Uses Synthesis to regain some of his energy*

Rodey: Here he comes again...

Xack: SABER, USE WHIRLWIND!!!

Saber: *Uses Whirlwind which knocks Jeremy up high above the field*

Xack: NOW, SHADOW BALL!!!

Saber: *Jumps into the air and readies a Shadow Ball*

Rodey: GET READY TO USE LEAF CUTTER!!!

Jeremy: *Readies himself for a Leaf Cutter attack*

Xack: *Smiles* (Thinking) Hit him hard!

Saber: SHIF~! *Tosses the shadow ball*

Jeremy: *Is directly hit but quickly makes light recovery to hit Saber with his attack* LEAVAN- EE!!!

*Both hit the ground hard again with Saber getting the worst of it*

Saber: SIFTRY!!!

Rodey: Xack, call off your Pokémon!

Saber: *Gets back up and charges for another Faint Attack*

Xack: *Smiling* THIS ISN'T OVER!!!

Rodey: JEREMY, DODGE AND USE BUG BITE!!!

*Jeremy dodges into the air but Saber goes after him, and they struggle up in the air until Saber uses his Faint Attack. Jeremy tries to recover and goes after him to use Bug Bite, but Saber knocks him into the ground*

*Everyone, including Xack, watches in shock and awe*

*Jeremy struggles up while Saber lands on his feet holding his arm. Both start trying to catch their breath as time passes.*

.........................................

*Jeremy collapses*

Rodey: Jeremy!

Xack: *Gets a big smile and jumps up and down* Saber, you did it! You did it!

Saber: *Closes his eyes and smiles as he continues to try to stay up*

~~~

Lynn: That............. was freaking awesome!

Volcano: *nods in agreement* Losion!

~~~

Donnan: Well, what do ya know?

Xack: *Still being happy* XD

Rodey: Jeremy, return. *Jeremy returns* Awesome battle, buddy.

*Saber collapses*

Xack: Saber? *Runs onto the field* Saber! *Tries to shake him awake* Oh, no, no, no! *Picks his top half up*

Donnan: Oh, boy. *Runs over*

~~~

Lynn: This is bad..... *goes to check on Saber*

Volcano: *Walks behind Lynn*

~~~

Donnan: *Kneels down by Xack and Saber*

Rodey: *Runs over* What's wrong!?

Donnan: That wound on his shoulder is pretty deep. We better get him to the Pokémon Center, quickly, before he loses anymore blood.

Xack: Yeah... *Puts Saber in his ball*

Rodey: C'mon! *Helps Xack up by the hand and they run out of the gym*

Donnan: I'm coming with you, guys! *Goes after them*

~~~

Lynn: Hey wait for us!!!! *goes with them*

Volcano: Typh! *follows*

~~~

(At the Pokémon Center)

*Everyone comes running in*

Xack: Nurse Joy!

Rodey: Nurse Joy!

Nurse Joy: Yes, what's the matter?

Rodey: I was having a battle with Xack's shiftry and he got badly hurt.

Xack: Can you help him, please?

Nurse Joy: Of course, that's why I'm here. *Takes Saber's Pokéball* Chansey, watch the counter.

Chansey: Chansey!

Nurse Joy: (To Xack) Now, if you would come with me and tell me what happened...

Xack: Well...

*They disappear into the hallway*

Donnan: Well, Lynn, sorry about your battle. Do you want to go have it now?

Rodey: Or do you want to stay here, since you guys are friends and all, right?

~~~

Lynn: Well..... *Looks at the hallway doors* Why don't we wait until Saber gets better then we'll have our match.

~~~

Donnan: Hm, sounds like a plan.

Rodey: I need to get my Pokémon healed up then I'll wait with Xack in the Waiting room.

~~~

Lynn: Volcano and I will wait with Xack too.

~~~

Rodey: Alright. *Walks off*

~~~

*Lynn went inside the doors and into the Waiting Room. She sits down, next to Xack, while Volcano sits outside meditating*

~~~

*Weasel and Xack's cacturne are tossing cards into Wesel's hat. They all look pretty dreary*

~~~

Lynn: You ok?

~~~

Xack: Yeah. ... Who are you, anyways?

~~~

Lynn: Nobody special...... just Lynn.

~~~

Xack: ... You seem pretty special if you had those guys after you.

~~~

Lynn: Well.....only because I know where the...... "person" that they're really after is....

~~~

Xack: *Raises an eyebrow* And who's that?

~~~

Lynn: That..... well... *whispers in her ear* Mewtwo.....

~~~

Xack: *Eye widened and she slowly looks at Lynn* ... Him?

~~~

*Lynn nodded slowly* Lynn: Yep.

~~~

Xack: Wow, how do ya know where he's at?

~~~

Lynn: I met him when I was a bit younger.

~~~

Xack: Really? How?

~~~

Lynn: When Volcano I were revisiting Kanto, we came to Cerulean City and we saw a cave by the river. Volcano and I got curious so we went inside without letting anyone knowing. There were lots of crystals inside but we managed to slip through. Then we both heard someone talking a bit harshly. He sounded scary but he also sounded like he was injured. We found him eventually. His torso was injured and he tried to use his psychic powers to push us away but he was too much in pain to concentrate. We helped him and ignored his happy sunshine comments, until he started trusting us. I asked him what he was doing in the cave all by himself and not in the Pokémon Center then he told me he was being chased by Team Rocket. They've been hunting him for years and they wouldn't let him go. So.... I told him that Volcano and I will get Team Rocket off his back and made it a promise that he'll get his freedom to live peacefully back. So we've been traveling since...

~~~

Xack: Wow, that's some story. But if he's in the Kanto region, what are you doing here, all the way in Chevron?

~~~

Lynn: Before we left him I advised him to hide somewhere out of Kanto's reach and keep contact me or Volcano through telepathy whenever he wants to talk or something....

~~~

Xack: That's cool. You mean he can call you ova yo head!?

~~~

Lynn: YES! Isn’t that lurvuly?!?!?!?! :3

~~~

Xack: Wow. So where are you heading, now?

~~~

Lynn: Well, first I gotta fight Brannon!

~~~

Xack: ... Who?

~~~

Lynn: To fight the other gym leaders. Then I will fight and defeat Team Rocket and Team Galactic, then Volcano and I will find Mewtwo and bring him back to Kanto and we'll live in peace.

~~~

Xack: Awesome. So then that means you’re going to Azura Town to get a badge right?

~~~

Lynn: Yeah that's right! *nods*

~~~

Xack: Heh, that's where I'm heading.

~~~

Lynn: Aren’t you gonna get your badge here?

~~~

Xack: Oh no. I'm not going for the "batting for badges"- thing. I don't want to be a Pokémon champion or whatever you call it.

~~~

Lynn: Then what are you on this journey for?

~~~

Xack: My dad's a Pokémon scientist. He knows another doctor in Azura Town named Dr. Aspen. I have to deliver some information to him on some newly discovered attributes on some Pokémon.

~~~

Lynn: Seriously?! Wow!

~~~

Xack: Yeah, but me and the guys just like to battle for fun. *Looks at Weasel and her cacturne* We’re just a big family, the four of us.

Rodey: *Comes in* Hey, Xack.

Xack: Rodey?

Rodey: Hey, I want to give you this. *Hands her a brown badge with a blue circle and yellow star in the middle*

Xack: A badge? Rodey, you know I don't collect badges!

Rodey: Yeah, but you beat me in my family's gym. It would only be right of me to do this. Plus, it shows you beat my bugs with your dark-types!

~~~

Lynn: It’s like the opposites just proves that sometimes their weaknesses don't run their lives!

~~~

Xack: *Stares ay Lynn in confusion* Yeah... Thanks, Rodey. *Takes the badge*

Rodey: How's Saber.

Xack: It's not serious. She just has to stitch his arm up I think. ... I hope.

Rodey: He'll be fine. *Sits* He was always one of the strongest Pokémon I've ever met.

~~~

Lynn: Seriously?

~~~

Xack: *Smiles* Yeah...

Rodey: Yeah, you two have been best friends forever, training from the start.

~~~

Lynn: I was a kid with low self esteem. To tell you the truth I still don't think other Pokémon liked me. Until one day there was a knock on my door. Since my mom wasn't home at the time I answered it but didn't find anyone until I saw a little basket with a baby Cyndaquil in it! There was a note asking me to raise him and making him stronger. So I did. Then when I became 10 I left home where Volcano became even more stronger than before.

~~~

Xack: Wow, I wonder who left him on your step.

~~~

Lynn: *shrugs* Who knows? But I’m glad he or she left him with me. Having Volcano was the best thing in my life!

~~~

Rodey: Why's he sitting outside, then?

~~~

Lynn: He's not, he just finds it relaxing.

~~~

Xack: Ah. Well, I hope Saber is well enough to-.

*She stops when everyone hears the OR sign turn off. Nurse joy exits*

Xack:*Gets up with Weasel and her cacturne* How's Saber?

Joy: Your shiftry is just fine! He just needs a lot of time to rest and heal his shoulder.

Xack: Thank you, Nurse Joy. I greatly appreciate it.

*Her Pokémon nod in agreement*

Joy: Your certainly welcome! If you want to I can take you to go visit him in the recovery room.

Xack: Yes, please.

~~~

Lynn: Well since you are gonna see Saber, then I’m gonna go to the gym and challenge the gym leader.

~~~

Xack: Well then, good luck. Donnan's Pokémon have a heavy arsenal of attacks to through at you!

Rodey: I'll take you there.

~~~

Lynn: Thanks! And I will!

*Leaves the pokemon center with Rodey*

Lynn: C'mon Volcano, it’s show time!

Volcano: Typhlosion! *gets up and follows*

~~~

(Recovery Room)

*Saber is lying on a bed, asleep, with his shoulder bandaged. Xack and her Pokémon enter and go by him*

Xack: *Strokes his hair* Saber?

Saber: *No answer*

Weasel: *Leans on Saber's bed* Weavile... *Puts his head on his claw*

Cacturne: *Puts her "stalk" on Saber's hand*

Xack: He'll be fine. Don't worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Used:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/Xack-Co-Sketches-397064057


	3. Lynn vs. Donnan

(Cupric Gym)

Donnan: Are you ready, Lynn?

~~~

Lynn: *Nods* You bet!

Volcano: Sion! *raises fist in the air*

~~~

Donnan: Alright, here we go! Emolga, go!

*An emolga is released from its ball*

~~~

Lynn: Go Volcano!

Volcano: Typh! *steps into the battle*

~~~

Donnan: Emolga, use Shockwave!

*The emolga used Shockwave as it flew over Volcano*

~~~

Lynn: Volcano, use fire spin but use it like a barrier!

Volcano: Typhlosion! *the flame covered Typhlosion*

~~~

*The emolga gets hit but quickly recovers*

~~~

Lynn: Now use eruption!

Volcano: TYYYYYYYYPHLOSIIIIIIIIOOON!

*Volcano thrusts his arms up into the air as hot lava boulders spat out of the ground*

~~~

*The emolga tumbles on the ground and is knocked out*

Donnan: Great, this really is a powerful Pokémon. *Puts the emolga back into the ball* Luxray, go for it!

*A luxray comes from the ball*

~~~

Lynn: Get ready Volcano....

Volcano: Sion....

~~~

Donnan: Luxray, use Discharge!

Luxray: Luxray! *A shower of strong thunder bolts cover the field*

~~~

Lynn: Oh boy....... Uhhh.... Volcano! Dodge as quickly as you can!

*Volcano dodges a few times but gets hit a few times*

Volcano: Typhlosion! *winces in pain but gets up*

~~~

Donnan: Ah-ha! Now, use bite!

*The luxray was about to bite Volcano*

~~~

Lynn: Use Flamethrower!

Volcano: *spits out fire at Luxray*

~~~

*The luxray dodged and bit him*

~~~

Volcano: *roars in pain while flailing his arms around*

Lynn: Volcano! Use swift!

Volcano: *unleashes star shaped rays*

~~~

*The luxray in blown back*

~~~

Lynn: Now charge at Luxray and sent a wave of flamethrower!

Volcano: *runs at Luxray and blows a firewall at him*

~~~

*It directly hits the luxray. The luxray gets up*

~~~

Lynn: Man he's a toughie....

Volcano: Typhlo....

~~~

Donnan: Well, you can't expect a one to three battle to be easy! Luxray, use Spark!

~~~

Lynn: Use Swift!

*Both Pokémon’s attacks collided*

~~~

*Both Pokémon are blown away*

~~~

Lynn: Volcano!

Volcano: TYPHLOSION!!!!!! *manages to get up*

Lynn: You ok?

Volcano: Typh....lo...sion... Typhlosion typhlosion typhlosion!

Lynn: I know. Just give me a minute to think of a plan.

~~~

Luxray: @_@

Donnan: Darn... Return!

*The luxray returns to its ball*

~~~

Lynn and Volcano: O____O()

Lynn: Holy shit we won!

Volcano: Typh!

Lynn: I know he has one more Pokémon left. I’m just surprised that Luxray fainted so quickly!

~~~

Donnan: Getting a little ahead of yourself, there! Electabuzz, go!

*He tosses out a large electabuzz*

~~~

Volcano: O____O()

Lynn: HOLY FUDGECAKES SMOTHERED IN MINT ICECREAM! He sure is big! But don't give up Volcano.... we're gonna give this guy everything we got!

Volcano: *nods* Typh!

~~~

Donnan: Or everything you have left.

Electabuzz: *Smirks*

~~~

Volcano: *Growls*

Lynn: Easy Volcano..... we'll show them!

~~~

Donnan: Electabuzz, use Shockwave!

*The electabuzz used shockwave*

~~~

Lynn: Dodge it!

Volcano: *Jumps aside*

~~~

Donnan: Nice! I didn't think he would be this evasive by now! Electabuzz, use Electro Ball!

Electabuzz: *Shoots a fast ball of lightning at Volcano*

~~~

Lynn: Counterattack with Swift!

Volcano: *shoots out swift*

~~~

*The Swift attack misses both the Electro Ball and the electabuzz. The Electro Ball hits Volcano*

~~~

Volcano: *Falls on the ground*

Lynn: VOLCANO!!!!

Volcano: *struggles to get up*

Lynn: Volcano! Do you want to stop?

Volcano: *growls at Lynn*

Lynn: I take this as a no.... but your hurt!

Volcano: Typh....losion! Typh typhlosion! Typhlosion typhlosion typhlosion!

Lynn: *eyes wavered* Yeah.... I remember...... we did promise to help him.....

~~~

Donnan: Electabuzz, use thundershock!

*The electabuzz attacked*

~~~

Lynn: VOLCANO! DODGE!

Volcano: *Volcano gets up then leaps to the side*

Lynn: Now use eruption!

Volcano: *thrusts his arms in the air as lava boulders erupted into the air and fall upon Electabuzz*

~~~

Electabuzz: *Get a severe amount of damage* BUZZ!

Donnan: Electabuzz!

~~~

Lynn: Alright!!!!!

Volcano: Typh!

~~~

Donnan: You alright, electabuzz?

Electabuzz: *Slow gets up* Electabuzz!

Donnan: Alright, use thundershock, again!

*The electabuzz used thundershock*

~~~

Lynn: Volcano!!!!!

Volcano: Typh........*stands on one knee*

~~~

Donnan: Electabuzz, are you okay?

Electabuzz: *Starts to get up but collapses* @_@

~~~

Lynn: He....he collapsed! Volcano we won!!!!!

Volcano: Typh....losion.... *smiles*

~~~

Donnan: Well, all be damned... Electabuzz, return!

*The electabuzz returns to its ball*

Donnan: Well, done. *To Lynn* That was very impressive!

~~~

Lynn: *walks to Volcano and helps him up* Thanks! It was a pleasure battling with you!

~~~

Donnan: I'm sure it was a thrill. *Walks over* Here this is rightfully yours. *Hands her a Cupric Badge*

~~~

Lynn: *smiles* Thanks! Ok Volcano... let’s get you to the Pokémon center. *helps him walk*

~~~

Donnan: Good luck, Lynn. Say "hi" to Xack for me.

~~~

Lynn: I will Donnan! And thank you!


	4. Evil Strikes Back

(Pokémon Center)

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon are eating in the cafeteria*

Cacturne: *She tries to nab a little food from Weasel's plate*

Weasel: Vile! *Swipes her "stalk" away*

Xack: Don't bother Weasel, Colby.

Saber: *Smirks at Weasel* Shiftry shift.

Weasel: Wea-? *Gets a steamed look*

~~~

Lynn: *Arrives while guiding Volcano* Hey!

~~~

Xack: Hey, is your battle over already?!

Weasel: Weavile... -_-

Xack: Be nice, Wesley.

Weasel: Vile!

~~~

Lynn: It was tough.... but it was fast! How's Saber doing?

~~~

Saber: *Slightly smiles*

Xack: *Scratches his head* He's just really exhausted... We'll be able to get moving to Azura Town soon!

~~~

Xack: "We go," huh?

*All her Pokémon shrug*

(Center Counter)

~~~

Lynn: Can you heal him please?

Nurse Joy: Of course we can! Can he walk though?

Lynn: Not by himself. He needs support. Is it ok if I come in?

Nurse Joy: Sure! Step this way.

*Lynn helps Volcano walk inside of the medical room*

~~~

Joy: So, what did you get your typhlosion into?

~~~

Lynn: A Pokémon battle with the gym leader. *helps Volcano lay down* He got through all three rounds.

~~~

Joy: What? All three rounds!?

~~~

Lynn: *smiles* Mmmhmm!

*The chanseys took care of Volcano's wounds*

~~~

Joy: That should do it. Just give him time to rest.

~~~

Lynn: Alright. *Goes to the lobby and sat down*

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon walk through*

~~~

Lynn: Hey Xack, hey guys. How's it going? Weren't you gonna go to Azura?

~~~

Xack: Oh, we're not leavin' 'til tomarra. Especially since we shouldn't move Saber that far so soon.

~~~

Lynn: I see. *Smiles*

~~~

Xack: So... Just when do you plan on leaving for the next gym?

~~~

Lynn: *sighs* Knowing Volcano and his restless personality I'd say about maybe an hour or two.

~~~

Xack: Ha! *Smiles widely* That's good you've gotta lotta gunin' to do if you're goin' into the championship!

~~~

Lynn: I figured that! *smiles* Sure its gonna be a looooong way to get there but it'll be worth it!

~~~

Xack: Hmph. Hey, we're goin' outside to the training area. Want to come along?

~~~

Lynn: Sure thing. *gets up and follows Xack outside*

~~~

(Training area)

*Xack, Lynn, Saber, and Volcano are sitting on a bench while Weasel and Colby battle each other*

~~~

Lynn: Wow! Look at 'em go!

Volcano: Typhlosion!

~~~

Xack: Yeah, ever since Weasel and Colby met, they've been the best of friends; like brotha and sista.

~~~

Lynn: Seriously?

~~~

Xack: Mm-hm. Like I've said before, we're all a big family, the four of us. *Pats Saber's head*

~~~

Volcano: Typhlosion typh.

Lynn: Aw Volcano, that was nice of you to say!

~~~

Xack: Wad'he say?

~~~

Lynn: He said that family is an important thing for each and everyone to experience.

~~~

Xack: Yeah, they're great to have around when I'm away from home.

~~~

Lynn: Home..... I really miss home and my mom too.

~~~

Xack: Where are ya from?

~~~

Lynn: In the mountains in Kanto. Near Pewter City.

~~~

Xack: Wow, that sounds nice.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah. My mom got tired of city life so she moved to the mountains while she was pregnant with me and we both lived there ever since.

~~~

Xack: What about your dad?

~~~

Lynn: I never knew who my dad was. My mom never talks about him.

~~~

Xack: Wow, that's sad.

*Saber lies down on Xack's lap*

~~~

Lynn: Yeah.... but it’s okay. If he didn't want to be part of the family then that's ok. I even bet that he's not ready to be a father anyway.

~~~

Xack: *Combs her fingers through Saber's hair* Eh, who knows...

~~~

Lynn: You can say that again....

*Then a kid started screaming as he ran*

Kid: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ITS TEAM GALACTIC AND TEAM ROCKET!!! THEY'RE GONNA STEAL OUR POKEMON!!!!

~~~

*Saber picks his head up while Weasel and Colby stop battling*

Xack: *Doesn't flinch* Oh, boy...

~~~

Lynn: Man.... this sucks. *sighs* C'mon Volcano, it’s time we go and kick butt.

Volcano: *gets up and nods* Typh!

*The two rush into town*

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon watch them run away*

(The center of town)

~~~

Solar: Now that we have the Pokémon, we will sell them on eBay and nothing will stop us!

Zen: But shouldn't we find Lynn. The boss wants to see her real bad.

Cosmic: We will get to that. But first things first. Our future dough.

~~~

Solar: Yeeeeessss....!

*They all laugh evilly*

Ren: Solar, maybe we should use Craig's List. I mean, it's-.

~~~

Lynn: Alright, you jerks! Stop right there!

Zen: Hey who you calling jerks?!

Cosmic: Hey it’s the little brat!

*Solar and Cosmic were gonna say their motto*

Lynn: NO! STOP! JUST STOP! Seriously ever since we first met its motto this and motto that! And everytime Volcano and I hear that we had to go through therapy!!!!

Volcano: *Points at his ears* TYPHLOSION TYPHLOSIOOOOOOOON!

Lynn: Yeah! And it made my eyes bleed too!

~~~

Cosmic: Hey, worked hard on that!

Solar: What gives you the right to-!

Zen: Be quiet! We'll just say ours then!

~~~

Lynn: Not even yours! *pointed at Zen and Ren* Just face it! Your mottos suck!

Volcano: Typhlosion!

~~~

Xack: *Comes from behind* Well, I didn't think they were that bad.

~~~

Lynn: Really? I always thought that they couldn't rhyme well.

Cosmic: WE CAN TOO RHYME WELL!!!!!

Zen: YEAH AND YOU SUCK!!!!

Lynn: OH I SUCK?! YOU THINK I SUCK?! WHAT ABOUT YOU MR. SPIKY HAIR?!

Zen: EXCUSE ME?!

Lynn: YOU HEARD MEH!!!!

~~~

Xack: Listen, you guys. Hand over the stolen Pokémon, and I'll let you walk away like this never happened. Deal?

~~~

Solar: Hmmm..... Or you could just give us Lynn. Fair trade right?

Lynn: I AM NOT A BARGAINING ITEM!!!!!!!

~~~

Xack: Guh, just hand them over.

~~~

Solar: Sorry. We don't give loot to honest people.

Cosmic: That would be cramping our reputation!

Zen: If you want them back.....you’re gonna have to get it from us first!

Ren: Cuz we're Team Galactic and Team Rocket!!!!

~~~

Xack: Well, fine then. Colby Jackson, use Pinmissel!

*Colby used Pinmissel on them*

~~~

Solar and Cosmic: PINMISSILE?!

Ren and Zen: COLBY JACKSON?!

Random dude: STELLA!

~~~

Xack: Weasel, hit them with Night Slash!

Weasel: Wea~ vile! *Hits them with Night Slash*

~~~

*Gets hit by the Pinmissile and the Night Slash then they flew into the air, leaving the bag of Pokémon behind*

Solar: Say Ren, Zen, you don't mind if we join in to your whole “blasting off again”-thing?

Ren and Zen: No.... not really....

Cosmic: Thanks....

Solar, Cosmic, Ren and Zen: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!! *Disappeared with a twinkle in the air*

~~~

Xack: Whoa, they went flyin'!

Colby: *Looks at Weasel* Cacturne...

Weasel: *Smirks and scratches his claws*

~~~

Lynn: Wow..... O____O

Volcano: *Smirks* Sion......

~~~

*Everyone gets their Pokémon back*

~~~

Volcano: *high fives Weasel*

~~~

Xack: Well. That went well.

*People start gathering around her to thank her*

Xack: ^^' Oh no! -- It was nothing! -- I was just doin' my civic duty, is all!

~~~

Lynn: Look at them! They are such good heroes aren’t they?

Volcano: *laughs*

~~~

*Things start to calm down*

Xack and her Pokémon: *Sweatdrop*

Xack: We... should probably go back to the center...

*Her Pokémon agree*

~~~

Volcano: Typhlosion!

Lynn: You sure you're ok?

Volcano: *crosses arms*

Lynn: All right all right we'll go! Well, see you guys in Azura..... hopefully. We got a new gym leader to fight with!

~~~

Xack: Y'know, Esmeraville is on the way to Azura. I guess we could just go together... I mean, you're new to Unova, aren't ya?

~~~

Lynn: Yeah! Since I am new to Unova I guess we can get pretty lost around here.

Volcano: Typhlosion!

~~~

Xack: Well, usually, the Golden rule is to travel with one or more people. Especially, if you're new here and/or have only one Pokémon in your party.

~~~

Lynn: Seriously?! COOOL! 8D

~~~

*Saber sits down by Xack's legs*

Xack: Yeah, Sabrial's gotta rest a little while, though...

~~~

Lynn: Ok. *sits*

Volcano: *sits*

~~~

Xack: *Sits up against Saber*

*Colby and Weasel sit by each other next to Xack and Saber*

~~~

*Silence hung the air*

Lynn: So.....

~~~

Xack: *Shrugs* I-uh-oh. We wait 'til tomorrow to go?

~~~

Lynn: Sure why not?

~~~

Xack: *Smiles* Good. *Lies back and sleeps*

(Next day; Center Guest Room)

~~~

*Everyone wakes up*

Lynn: *Yawns* Good morning, everybody!

Volcano: *Yawns*

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon all wake-up in the bed they were sharing*

Saber: Shif... *Shakes Xack* ...try...

Xack: ...What..?!

~~~

Lynn: *turns around quick* What's wrong?!

Volcano: Losion?!?!?!

~~~

Xack: *Perks-up* Wait. Whu..? *Looks around* Oh... I guess it's... mourning, huh?

~~~

Lynn: *Sweatdrops* Yeah.

~~~

Xack: *Sighs and pets Saber* As much as I like venturing I hate getting up to do it... *Gets up as Colby and Weasel leave the bed also*

~~~

*Lynn and Volcano got up and stretched*

Lynn: Man! What a night...... *rubs back of neck*

~~~

Xack: What a day it's going to be. We have to find our way to and through Esmeraville.

~~~

Lynn: Right. That means we're going to go through even more forest, or worse....mountains.....maybe even caves.

~~~

*All of Xack's Pokémon grin*

Xack: All the bettah!

~~~

Lynn: Maaaan!

Volcano: *Huffed* Sion....

~~~

Xack: Well, better eat an' run!

~~~

Lynn: Okie dokie!!!!! 8D

Volcano: Typhlosion! *Runs to the store and brought some fruit*

~~~

(Cafeteria)

*Everyone was eating in a booth*

~~~

Lynn: OM NOM NOM NOM!!!!!!

Volcano: -____-()

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon just continued eating*

Xack: Saber, will you be able to make the trip out of your ball?

Saber: *Nods* Shif-try.

~~~

Lynn: That's good to hear. Walking is a very relaxing form of exercise!

~~~

Xack: Yeah. Especially, when you're with someone. That's why I keep the guys out of their balls. ... And because I think putting them in there is a little silly.

~~~

Lynn: Me too. I only use one Pokémon once, and that didn't work out too good. So, after I took Volcano to the Pokémon center, I got rid of it.

~~~

Xack: *While eating* You do realize you need six Pokémon, don't you?

~~~

Lynn: Not really..... *Munches on a cheeseburger*

~~~

Xack: Well... Not only do you need all eight badges to get in, but you need at least six Pokémon too. Even if that wasn't the case, I wouldn't think Volcano would stand a chance.

~~~

Lynn: Perhaps...... He already defeated the other Elite Four, before... Maybe he does need new team mates.

Volcano: *Growls stubbornly*

Lynn: Volcano! *Gives him a look*

~~~

Xack: *Leans back and crosses arms* Don't worry, you'll like havin' friends, boy.

~~~

Volcano: ........ -_-

~~~

Xack: You will.

~~~

*Volcano gave her Pokémon a pleading look*

~~~

*They gave him encouraging looks*

~~~

Volcano: ....... *Crosses arms* Typh....

Lynn: YAY!!!! ^____^

~~~

Xack: So, are ya thinking of getting any special type of Pokémon?

~~~

Lynn: Well if I see one then I'll ask it if it wants to join the team!

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon snort and start to laugh*

Xack: Dude, it don't usually work like that. You'll be lucky if a Pokémon just chooses to come with you. You gotta fight for'em!

~~~

Lynn: O.o Seriously?!

~~~

Xack: Yes'eree bob.

~~~

Lynn: Oh boy....... *Hangs head low*

~~~

Don't worry. You'll be able to do it. Especially since, you beat a gym leader with just Volcano.

~~~

Lynn: *Nods* Ok.... let’s go find a Pokémon.

~~~

Xack: *Stands up* Yeah, we're all done eatin' here. Mind as well get goin'. ... Esmeravillie is just on the other side of the forest.

~~~

Lynn: Alright. Let's go!


	5. Liar Liar Typlosion on Fire!

(Forest)

Xack: Saber, you sure you can walk?

Saber: Shiftry. *Takes the lead*

~~~

Volcano: *Still growls at the thought of having a team*

Lynn: C'mon Volcano, it’s not that bad. Besides, you'll get to make some new friends once a Pokémon joins us.

~~~

Xack: Yeah, Volcano, you'll like it! You could be the team leader! ... Although, there is no "I" in team... >_>

~~~

Volcano: Typh lo sion Typh typh lo sion!

Lynn: You’re not getting replaced I will still love you just the same as I do to other Pokémon.

~~~

Xack: Pft, like you'd get replaced.

~~~

Volcano: *Hung head low*

~~~

Xack: Hmph.

~~~

Lynn: Hmmm?

~~~

*They all just continue walking*

~~~

*Suddenly...... a piplup appeared*

Piplup: Piplup? *Looks at the approaching trainers and Pokémon*

~~~

Xack: Hey, look! A piplup! It's so cute! XD

~~~

Lynn: *Eyes go chibi anime style* Zomg! I agree! 8D

Volcano: *Facepalm*

~~~

*Colby starts making cute faces too while Saber and Weasel just roll their eyes*

~~~

*Lynn skips to the piplup and gently held its flipper, leaving the piplup confused*

Lynn: Oh, cute Pokémon, would you care to join the team?

Piplup: Piplup? *Blinks eyes*

*Then Volcano came over and knocked Lynn over, then dragged her away*

Volcano: Losion.....

Piplup: *Cocked head to the side with confusion* Piplup?

~~~

Xack: I don't know if you want to go after that one, Lynn! It'll take Volcano down like a phone pole in a hurricane! ^_^

~~~

Volcano: GRRRRRRR.... *Glares at the Piplup*

Piplup: O____O() Pip?

~~~

Xack: It's awfully cute, though! XD

~~~

Piplup: *Walks up to Xack and Lynn and started to give them a cute smile*

~~~

Xack: Awww!!!

~~~

Lynn: How cute!!!!!!

Volcano: Grrrrrr......

Piplup: Piplup! 8D

~~~

Xack: It sure is a happy little thing!

~~~

Lynn: It sure is! Oh, you’re such a cutie!

*Piplup gives both Lynn and Xack a hug*

~~~

Both: AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~

Volcano: *Feeling the intense jealousy* Tyyyyyyyphlosion!

~~~

Xack: XD

Saber: *Facepalm*

~~~

Lynn: So, you wanna be part of the team, Piplup?

Piplup: *Nods* Piplup!

~~~

Xack: *Eyes widened* O.O That was remarkably quick!

~~~

Lynn: I guess asking never hurts every now and then! ^w^

~~~

Weasel: *Walks up to the piplup and bends down to it* Wea weavile vile vile weavile?

Piplup: Pip piplup! ^-^

Xack: What's it sayin', Weasel?

Weasel: *Turns to Xack and points his thumb at the piplup* Wea weavile weavile vile vile weav weavile...

Xack: Ah.

~~~

Lynn: Eh? What he just say? *Tilts head in confusion*

Volcano: *Looks confused too*

~~~

Xack: Weasel says that this piplup's been lookin' for a trainer to travel with, so... *Shrugs* I guess it has nothing to do with beginner’s luck.

Weasel: *Crosses him arms and nods* Weavile.

~~~

Lynn: Well...... *rubs back of her head* Might as well let it choose which trainer it wants.

~~~

Xack: *Chuckles* I think it's yours! *Points*

~~~

*Piplup hugged Lynn*

Piplup: Piplup!!!! :3

Lynn: Awwwwwww!

Volcano: Grrrrrrr.....

~~~

Xack: Hm... Fire and water don't mix. I wonder what's gonna happen... Looks like you're getting a mixed team.

~~~

Lynn: *Sighs* It seems that I am.

Volcano: Typh! Typh typhlo typh!

Lynn: I know that Ash Ketchum has a mixed team too but just cuz he's got one doesn’t mean that I’m gonna be good at it either.

~~~

Xack: Who?

~~~

Lynn: Ah some Pokémon trainer we heard about......

~~~

Xack: Oh.

~~~

Lynn: Well, let's get going. Welcome to the team Piplup. Hmmm maybe you should have a nickname...

~~~

Piplup: Piplup! ^_^

~~~

Lynn: Ok..... but I wonder..... are you a boy or a girl?

Piplup: *Looks tough* Pip!

Lynn: A boy? Ok.... then I'll call you...Azul!

~~~

Xack: That's cool. Yet, cute at the same time.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah!

Azul: Piplup!

Volcano: *snorted*

Lynn: Alright shall we continue on?

~~~

Xack: I suppose so. But you should catch Azul in a ball, first. That way he'll be registered.

~~~

Lynn: Really? *looks at Azul*

Azul: Piplup?

Lynn: *Sighs* Seriously, I didn't know.... I was hoping that I wouldn't do this.....but if it’s what I have to do...then so be it.

Volcano: ....... *Pulls Pokéball out of Lynn's bag and gives it to her*

Lynn: Azul, since you’re going to be part of the team you have to be registered in a Pokéball, okay?

Azul: *Nods* Pip!

Lynn: Ok..... Pokéball go! *Throws it at Azul*

*The Pokéball's red light beam took Piplup inside the ball and closed then it started to wobble a bit then stayed still.*

~~~

Xack: That's should do it.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah! I got Azul! You can come out now Azul!

*The Pokéball opened and Azul appeared*

Azul: Piplup! 8D

~~~

Xack: *Sighs and starts walking* You have it too easy.

*Her Pokémon follow*

~~~

Lynn: I’m sorry. I'll try to catch a Pokémon the hard way next time.

~~~

Xack: *Smirks*

~~~

Volcano: *walks still feeling sore about having a new teammate*

Azul: Piplup!

~~~

Xack: *Looks over her shoulder to Azul* What's up, little guy?

~~~

Azul: Piplup! *Hugs*

~~~

Xack: *Smiles* Too cute too...

~~~

Azul: Piplup! ^W^

Lynn: That is sooo cute! ^___^ Good thing that we're on the move too. Otherwise, Team Rocket and Team Galactic would just come back and annoy us.

~~~

Xack and her Pokémon: <_<

~~~

Lynn: I know right?

Volcano: Typhlosion......

Piplup: Piplup?

~~~

Xack: *Smirks again*

~~~

Lynn: Now what to do while on our way to the next town?

~~~

Xack: So, an epic adventures with Volcano?

~~~

Lynn: Well there was this one time when Volcano and I have to rescue a pichu from a very angry fearow.

Volcano: *smirks at the memory*

~~~

Xack: Hm, sounds kind of interesting...

~~~

Lynn: Yeah.....then there was a time when Mewtwo nearly got caught by Team Rocket and Team Galactic!

~~~

Xack: How was that?

~~~

Lynn: He was in Johto after I defeated Bugsy. He saw us and started to join us awhile, until Team Rocket and Team Galactic showed up.

~~~

Xack: Bugsy? Were you trying to win the Johto Championship?

~~~

Lynn: It’s not that. I’m just preparing Volcano to be strong so that we' d be able to fight against Team Rocket and Team Galactic so that they won't capture Mewtwo.

~~~

Xack: Ah, well Bugsy should have been an easy win for you. Any other gym leaders?

~~~

Lynn: Well I defeated Whitney, Jasmine, Falkner, Morty, Clair who was NOT easy at all, Pryce, Chuck....

~~~

*Xack's Pokémon glance at Lynn and Volcano, questionably*

Xack: Wait! Clair trains dragons who are in the water! Pryce's an ice-type specialist and- that's impossible! *Stops and turns around* You can't defeat Pokémon like that with just a measly typlosion! No offense, bud. He'd have to be an über to do so! ... Even if, that would be difficult!

~~~

Lynne: *Rubs back of her head while giving a smile* It was tough to do.... but we did defeat them in the end. If you really don't believe me we can go to Johto and you can ask them. I even had to fight the Kanto gym leaders and the elite four…

~~~

Weasel: Wea... Weavile vile.

Xack: Uh-? Oh, I forgot ice-types are weak to fire-types... But still, that is completely impossible! ... What evolution was your typlosion at when you were in Kanto..?

~~~

Lynn: Well he was a cyndiquil but he later turned into a quilava....

~~~

Xack: Let's see... which gym was..? Did you beat the gym leader at Cerulean City?!

~~~

Lynn and Volcano: *Nodded*

~~~

Xack: *Huffs* When he was a cyndiquil?

~~~

Lynn: Pretty much! :3

~~~

Xack: That's so unbelievable "unbelievable" doesn't even give it justice...

~~~

Lynn: Well from what I can remember Volcano was a tough Cyndiquil who doesn't give up! Isn’t that right, big guy? *Gives Volcano a pat on the back*

Volcano: *smirks* Typh......

~~~

Xack: Say what you want. A cyndiquil would've been half-way burnt-out or more after the first attack.

~~~

Lynn: *Smiles* As much as the facts are straight.... you’re not feeling jealous...are you?

~~~

Xack: Ch. *Smirks* Jealous? I have no reason to be jealous. I don't fight, remember? Also, my Pokémon are great as is, and I don't have to lie about how good they are.

~~~

Lynn: Oh no..... *hungs head low* Volcano....

Volcano: *growls*

Lynn: C'mon man we got to go to the other towns and cities and get the gym badges. *holds Volcano's arm*

~~~

Weasel: Weavile! Weavile vile wea vile!

Volcano: *Shoots a glare at Weasel*

~~~

Lynn: Volcano! Don't listen to them. They weren't th-

Volcano: *Glares at Lynn* Typh.....lo....sion.... TYPHLOSION!

Lynn: I know that they're messing with you but they're not the enemy here!

Volcano: Typhlosion typhlosion typhlosion typhlosion!

~~~

Xack: Pft, he's not covering it up, is he?

Saber: Shiftry...

Xack: Heh.

~~~

Volcano: TYPHLOSION!!!!!!

Lynn: Aw man.....

Volcano: Typhlosion!

Lynn: Ok.... we'll have a Pokémon battle....

~~~

Xack: Dude, we ain't battlin'. *Turns and continues walking with her Pokémon*

~~~

Lynn: See? I told you!

Volcano: Typh!

Lynn: Dude I may have raised you as a baby but sometimes you can be such a jerk. *Walks off*

Volcano: *Mumbles*

~~~

Xack: *Chuckles* Listen, if you're eager to battle me, you'll have to wait. And at least earn my respect through some logic.

~~~

Volcano: -__-()

Lynn: Which is gonna be a looooong time for you to earn buddy.

~~~

Xack: You too, Lynn.

~~~

Lynn: Wha-?! *stops herself* Never mind..... *keeps walking*

~~~

Xack: *Mumbles* Teh. Completely impossible...

~~~

*Then they arrived at the next city*

Lynn: Well, here we are!

~~~

Xack: Alright... This should be a reasonable fight for you to win... It's believable.

~~~

Lynn: Very well..... Let’s go find the gym and challenge the gym leader.

~~~

Saber: *Turns to Xack* Shiftry shift...

Xack: I don't blame you. I don't trust them either...

~~~

*Lynn and Volcano went into the city to find the gym leader*

~~~

Xack: Did you read their minds?

Saber: Shif... Shiftry shift.

Xack: True. It's better to wring it out of them.

*Xack and her Pokémon follow*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Used:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/Liar-Liar-Typlosion-on-Fire-254802931
> 
> Oh yeah, now I remember what really irked me about this RP. Lynn's absolute bs backstory.  
> Glacia, how did you think that was a good idea? It's basic knowledge that a cyndaquil would be trashed by a gym-level water pokémon. It's so ridiculous that she beat Kanto gym leaders and the Elite Four with just Volcano… My god…


	6. Lynn vs. Rosemary!

(Esmeravile Gym)

Lynn: Well pal here we are.... the second gym.

Volcano: Typh. *nods*

Lynn: Let's go inside.......

*They both went inside*

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon enter behind them*

~~~

*As the two wandered in the gym leader appeared*

?????: Welcome to my gym! Are you here for a match?

Lynn: Yes we are! But who are you?

~~~

*The green-haired, young lady walked forward*

Rosemary: I'm Rosemary! *Bows* Welcome to my gym!

~~~

Lynn: Nice to meet you. I’m Lynn! And this is Volcano!

Volcano: Typh!

~~~

Rosemary: Oh boy, a fire-type. I suppose you've come to battle me?

~~~

Lynn: You bet I am!

~~~

Rosemary: Than, I'll just give you my all. Will you be battling me too?

Xack: *Sits on a bench* Nah, I'm just her escort.

~~~

Lynn: Alright! Its battle time!

Volcano: Sion!

~~~

Xack: Now, it's time we see these two in action... At least, we'll know to some extent how much of a fighter that typlosion is...

~~~

Volcano: Typhlosion!

Lynn: Alright. Let’s get started!!!!!

Rosemary: Here we go! Vileplume I choose you!

*Vileplume comes out*

Lynn: A vileplume huh?

Rosemary: Vileplume use Poison Powder!

Vileplume: Viiiiiilepluuuume! *Releases Poison Powder*

Lynn: Volcano! Use Flame Wheel to protect yourself!

Volcano: Tyyyyyyyyph! *Covers himself with the spinning flames, then the flames burn the Poison Powder*

~~~

Xack: *Buries her eyes in her hand*

~~~

Lynn: Now use Flamethrower!

Volcano: *Blows a long breath of fire*

Rosemary: Vileplume make a wall by using Razor Leaf!

Vileplume: Vileplume! *Extracts leaves and makes a wall to shield itself from Flamethrower*

*Volcano's Flamethrower burned the leaves and it turned to ash and fell on the ground*

~~~

Xack: Hm, that was impressive; a very clever way to use Razor Leaf.

~~~

Azul: Piplup?

Rosemary: That was mighty clever of you to burn the poison powder.

Lynn: Well I’m glad you like it. It was Volcano's idea.

Volcano: Typh!

Rosemary: I see..... Vileplume, use Bullet Seed!

Vileplume: *Vileplume quickly shoots the bullet seeds at Volcano*

Volcano: *Took the blows but still stood*

~~~

Xack: Yeah, the typlosion should be taking any blows. I wonder how long this will take.

~~~

Volcano: Grrrr....

Lynn: Volcano, What have I told you about controlling your temper?

Volcano: Typh....

Lynn: Ok then....

Rosemary: Use Bullet Seed again!

*Vileplume used Bullet Seed again*

Lynn: Volcano, dodge it and use flamethrower again!

Volcano: *Dodges the bullet seed and breathed fire on Vileplume*

Vileplume: Viiiiiiiiiiileeeeee! *gets knocked back on the floor *

Rosemary: Vileplume!

Vileplume: *Gets up and glares at Volcano*

~~~

Xack: Man, this one's a toughie!

~~~

Rosemary: Vileplume use Toxic!

Lynn: Volcano use Ember to make fireballs!

*Vileplume spewed out Toxic*

*Volcano spat out ember fireballs at the toxic*

~~~

Rosemary: Vileplume Leech seed!

Lynn: Volcano use Swift!

*Vileplume tries to spit a Leech Seed but it was knocked back by Volcano's Swift attack and it hit Vileplume*

Vileplume: @___@

~~~

Rosemary: Vileplume, return.

*It returns*

Xack: Teh, I guess that's what you could expect from a gym-level vileplume. Nice, stretch with your vileplume, Rosemary!

Rosemary: Thank you!

~~~

Rosemary: Here comes my next pokemon get ready!

Lynn: Alright! Give it your best shot!

Rosemary: GOOOOOOOO Victreebel!

*Victreebel appeared*

Victreebel: Victreebel!

~~~

Xack: *Looks excited* Oh, cool! A victreebel! I always hoped I'd get to see one! Totally cool!

Saber: *Smirks at her*

~~~

Rosemary Victreebel, use your Vinewhip!

*Victreebel whips Volcano quickly across the face*

Volcano: Typh! Typh! Typh!

~~~

Xack: Ooh, ouch!

~~~

Rosemary: Again!

Victreebel: *Whips him some more*

~~~

Colby: *Covers her eyes and Azul's*

~~~

*Victreebel knocks down Volcano*

Volcano: TYPHLOSION!!!!!

Lynn: Volcano!!!! Are you ok?!

Volcano: Typh.....*gets up*

Lynn: You sure?

Volcano: Typhlosion!

Lynn: Okay......

~~~

Xack: Hm, you'd think he'd have this finished by now... *Shrugs* I mean if he single-handedly beat all those gym leaders- heh!

*Her Pokémon snicker*

~~~

*Victreebel's vine whip was going to hit Volcano again until Lynn shouted*

Lynn: Volcano! Grab it!

Volcano: *quickly grabbed it and gave Victreebel an evil smile*

Victreebel: O____O()

~~~

Xack: Oh, boy...

~~~

Lynn: Alright Volcano tug him in and give him a Fire Punch!

Volcano: *Quickly pulls Victreebel in and used Fire Punch*

~~~

Xack and the Pokémon: D8

~~~

Victreebel: *Knocked out* @____@

Rosemary: Oh my... O____O() Victreebel return!

*Victreebel returns to the Pokéball*

~~~

Xack: Round three; here we go!

~~~

Lynn: Stay sharp, Volcano!

Rosemary: Venussaur! Go!

Venussaur: Veeeeeeeeeeeeenussaur!

~~~

*Everyone watches*

~~~

Rosemary: Venussaur! Bullet Seed .

Lynn: Volcano! Swift!

*Swift and Bullet Seed collided*

~~~

Xack: *Mumbling to herself* Use fire-attacks, Lynn...

~~~

SRosemary: Keep using Bullet seed!

Lynn: Keep shooting Swift! And get closer!

*Volcano manages to get a little closer while firing swift at Venussaur*

Lynn: Now give him the old hotfoot by using Ember!

*Volcano spits out flames at Venussaur's feet and got him dancing the hot dance*

Venussaur: *Dancing in pain* Ve-e-e-enussaur!!!! >.<

~~~

Xack: *Smirks* Ridicules...

~~~

Rosemary: Venussaur are you ok?

Venussaur: *Stops dancing and nods*

Rosemary: Alright use Solar Beam!

Venussaur: *Starts to store energy*

~~~

Xack: Oh, boy!

~~~

Lynn: Volcano use fire punch hurry!

Volcano: TYPHLOSION! *Was about to punch until Venussaur unleashes solar energy on Volcano* TYYYYYYYPH! *Falls to his knees*

~~~

Xack: Oh my god...

~~~

Lynn: Volcano! Are you still concious?

Volcano: Ty....ph...

Lynn: C'mon pal! You can do it! We can't let our friend down! He's counting on us! Come on dude!

Volcano: *begins thinking of his friend Mewtwo* Typh.....typh.....*begins standing up*

~~~

Xack: ......

~~~

Rosemary: Venussaur grab him with Vinewhip!

Venussaur: *grabs Volcano by the arms with Vinewhip*

Rosemary: Now finish him off with Magical Leaf!

Lynn: Volcano.........use Flamethrower.....

*As soon as Venussaur unleashed magical leaf on Volcano, Volcano glared at Venussaur and breathed a hot trail of flamethrower all over him burning the magic leaves with it before it touched Volcano*

~~~

Xack: O_O

~~~

Venussaur: VENUS!!!!!!!! *Faints*

~~~

Xack: AND IT IS OVER!!!

~~~

Rosemary: You win Lynn!

Volcano: *Fell to his knees*

Lynn: Oh no! *runs to Volcano and holds him* I suppose I did but Volcano's really hurt.

~~~

Saber: *Looks at Xack* Shiftry?

Xack: I couldn't agree more... *Gets up and starts walking into the field*

*Her Pokémon follow with Colby carrying Azul*

Saber: <That was pitiful... He should have won that with ease.>

Weasel: <Totally.>

Colby: <How is that?>

Weasel: <It's a fire-type versus a grass-type. You can do the math since you’re a grass-type yourself.>

Colby: ...

Weasel: <Besides. After what he and Lynn have told us, he should have won without a scratch.>

Xack: Hey, is he okay?

~~~

Lynn: He's just injured badly just like every other battle he's been through.... I’m gonna take him to the Pokémon Center. I'll have my badge later if that's alright with you Rosemary.

Rosemary: That's alright, Lynn. Do what you must for your Pokémon. I’m going to heal mine as well.

~~~

Xack: Yeah~, you should probably put him in his ball so you can get him to the Center.

~~~

Lynn: Good idea. *Withdraws Volcano into his Pokéball*

~~~

Xack: Hm. *Starts walking out*

~~~

Lynn: *Walks out to get Volcano to the Pokémon Center*


	7. Kidnapped to the Air!

(Pokémon Center)

~~~

Nurse Joy: Rosemary, your Pokémon will be healed in no time.

Rosemary: Thank you Nurse Joy!

Nurse Joy: Lynn... it'll take some time for your typhlosion to heal, so I would wait for a while.

Lynn: *Nods* Ok.

~~~

Xack: Yeah... we're gonna grab a snack and eat outside... *Starts walking away with her Pokémon*

~~~

Lynn: Okay..... *sits and waits patiently as she worries for her Pokémon*

~~~

Xack: *Rolls eyes* (Thinking) I can't wait to see the next battle...

~~~

Rosemary: Well, I see your ready for the next battle.

~~~

Xack: Teh. I guess you could say that. I don't think I could expect anything better than what happened today.

~~~

Rosemary: You mean about Lynn's victory?

~~~

Xack: Yes. You're a grass-type trainer. You know that grass-types are at their weakest against fire-types.

~~~

Rosemary: Well that be as it may some Pokémon in the world have overcome their weaknesses and made them their strengths. Lynn and Volcano have fought honorably to win the badge fair and square. Those two must've fought their way to Unova to challenge all the gym leaders and the elite four.

~~~

Xack: I have absolutely no problem with them winning it. *Stops* And as for "over coming weaknesses" your Pokémon and mine are great examples! *Starts walking again* Lynn, just probably fibbed her way here.

~~~

Rosemary: Maybe..... do you have the evidence to prove that theory?

~~~

Xack: I do. HARD evidence.

~~~

Rosemary: And what could that be?

~~~

Xack: *Stops* Okay. Little cyndaquil versus three gym-level water types. Who wins?

Rosemary: *Looks surprised*

~~~

(Waiting Room)

*Lynn still remained seated while waiting for Typhlosion to recover. She got bored and started singing a random song*

~~~

Azul: Pip piplup!

~~~

Lynn: Oh, hi, Azul. How are you?

~~~

Azul: Piplup! ^_^

~~~

Lynn: Picks him up and hugs him* Awwwww! Your such a sweetie you know that?

~~~

Azul: Piiiiiiip.

~~~

Lynn: :3 Volcano will be ok. He just needs time to recharge. Then we'll be on our way to the next gym.

~~~

Azul: Piplup.

~~~

*Meanwhile where Xack and her Pokémon are*

~~~

*Xack, her Pokémon, and Rosemary are eating in a booth*

Rosemary: I'm shocked she would say something that farfetched...

Xack: Same here. *Sips her Pokécola*

~~~

*A random Pachirisu appeared*

Pachirisu: <Maybe she's secretly scared.>

~~~

Xack: *Turns to the window* Oh, look. A pachirisu... *Taps the glass*

~~~

Pachirisu: <Heed my wise words human just like those silly clones and super-powered people did to our also wise counterparts.>

~~~

Xack: He sure is a noisy, little thing.

Rosemary: He probably sees our food. ^_^

~~~

Pachirisu: <Doesn't anybody hear me! Hello?!?!?!?!?!?!> *Knocks on the glass window*

~~~

Xack: Geez, he's being adorable. XD

~~~

Pachirisu: <Mark my words!!!!! You WILL listen to my words!!!!! YOU WILL! I must go to the gym and await your presence!> *Hops away*

~~~

Xack: *Smiles*

~~~

Rosemary: Anyway, I’m going to give Lynn her badge then I'll return and have a Pokémon match with you.

~~~

Xack: Oh, Rosemary, you don't have to do that! *Raises her hands defensively with a sweatdrop* I'm not going to the Championship!

~~~

Rosemary: Seriously? *blinks eyes with confusion* Then what are you here for, if you don't mind me asking.

~~~

Xack: Guh, I'm on my way to Azura Town to run some information to Dr. Aspen.

~~~

Rosemary: I see. Well I hope you make it safely when you get there.

~~~

Xack: Yeah, I will. I got these guys to protect me. *Points at her Pokémon* And we're used to traveling a little bit.

~~~

Rosemary: Well, that's good to know.

(Meanwhile where Lynn, Volcano and Azul are.)

*Volcano was stomping angrily out of town while both Lynn and Azul walked clearly behind him*

Lynn: Volcano.....shouldn't we at least wait until we got our badge? And aren't we going the right way?

Volcano: <I don't care! We're leaving Unova!>

Lynn: What? But what about fighting all the gym leaders?

Volcano: <We don't need extra badges to prove to Team Rocket and to Team Galactic to show that we're strong!>

Lynn: But shouldn't we at least say goodbye?

Volcano: Typh typlosion typlosion typh typh plo typh typh plo sion! Typh typhlosion!

Lynn: Well that's because you only defeated them as a quilava! I still can't believe you got me to lie to them about you beating them as a small cyndiquil.

Volcano: Typh Typhlosion! < People love me if they believe that I take down other Pokémon as a youngling. People love those who have power.)

Lynn: Volcano, you still believe in that crap?

Volcano: Typh! Typhlosion typhlosion!

~~~

Xack: *Walks by without her Pokémon* Hey, Rosemary's lookin' for you to give your badge.

~~~

Lynn: Ok. Volcano I'll be right back ok?

Volcano: Typh!

Lynn: *starts to walk slowly to the gym with Azul on her shoulder*

~~~

Xack: *Continues walking down the hall in the opposite direction*

~~~

*Then suddenly..... Solar appeared with Seviper.*

Solar: Seviper, use wrap on the twerp!

Seviper: Seviper!!!!!

~~~

Xack: What the-? AH!

~~~

*Cosmic and Cloyster appeared next to Xack and took her Pokéballs*

Cosmic: Not so tough are you? And don't even think about calling your Pokémon out of their balls. You know what will happen.....

*Ren and Zen arrived too*

~~~

Xack: *LOL* XD They're not in their balls, dimwits! *lol* I never put them in their balls unless I really have to! *lol*

~~~

Ren and Zen: WHAT?!

Solar: Grr.... we might not have her Pokémon but we can use her as a hostage.

~~~

Xack: For what?! ... Oh. Yeah...

~~~

Cosmic: Pretty much, kiddo.

Solar: Now to the air balloon and grab Lynn's attention.

~~~

Xack: Air balloon? Awesome.

~~~

Zen: Glad to know that you enjoy them. Cuz we're gonna go for a ride. *smiles evilly*

~~~

Xack: I hope it's not too long. I have to go to the bathroom.

~~~

Solar: Well if Lynn does what we say we'll let you go.

~~~

Xack: I hope it's quick. I really have to go...

*They carry her away*

~~~

*Meanwhile where Lynn and Azul is.*

Lynn: Thanks again.

Rosemary: You’re welcome. *Smiles* Although, you still didn't have to lie about beating Misty with just a little Cydiquil.

Lynn: I know.... but it’s still Volcano's idea anyway. He's just a jerk.

~~~

Rosemary: But be good with your Pokémon. If you really are going to be n the championships you need to be in total sync with each other. You can't do that with any negativity.

~~~

Lynn: I'll try.... *looks down* All Volcano and I do is fight anymore..... I don't know what got us fighting in the first place.

~~~

Rosemary: Hm, I'm sure you'll find a way.

~~~

Lynn: Thanks. Let’s go, Azul, Volcano's waiting for us.

Azul: Piplup!

~~~

Rosemary: Alright, have a save journey. And good luck!

~~~

Lynn: I will. Bye, Rosemary! *Walks off with Azul to find Volcano.*

~~~

*Xack's Pokémon are hanging-out outside*

~~~

*Lynn pasts them then saw Volcano, both Azul and Lynn greeted him.*

Lynn: Ready to go?

Volcano: *nods*

Azul: *nods*

Lynn: Alright.

*Then suddenly a giant Seviper balloon appeared with Xack, Team Galactic and Team Rocket are*

Solar, Cosmic, Zen, and Ren: Ohhhhh Lyyyyynn!

~~~

Xack: LYNN, YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!

*Xacks pokemon look up, shocked*

~~~

Volcano: *laughs at Xack* Typhlosion typhlosion typhlosion!

Lynn: Volcano! *glares*

Azul: Piplup!

Solar: You might want to prepare for trouble.

Zen: But make it double.

Cosmic: No triple!

Ren: Quadruple!

Solar: To bring the world chaos and despair!

Cosmic: To shatter everything beyond repair!

Zen: To ruin pretty faces so that they won't be fair!

Ren: That's only because we don't care!

Solar: Solar!

Cosmic: Cosmic!

Ren: Ren!

Zen: Zen!

All four: Team Galactic and Team Rocket will smack you in the face at night! So you better surrender or prepare to fight!

*Lynn fumed*

Lynn: YOU SICK LITTLE MONKIES! *points* ONCE AGAIN I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR DUMB MOTTOS THAT MAKE MY BRAIN BLEED! But before I send you knuckleheads to your doom Im gonna get Xack down.

Solar: I wouldn't do that.... if you or anyone resists Im going to order Seviper to give Xack a big poison sting to the face. Now you wouldn't want that would you?

~~~

Xack: NO! NO SHE DOES NOT! AND NEITHER DO I!

Saber: Shiftry!

Weasel: Weavile..!

Colby: Cacturne!

~~~

Lynn: YOU MARK MY WORDS YOU BUNCH OF DIRTY KIDNAPPERS! WE'LL GET XACK BACK!

Ren: Hey that rhymes!

Zen: Well what do you know!

Solar: Who cares? Now are you willing to come with us or maybe we'll keep Xack forever until you do exchange yourself? The choice is yours....

Volcano: *nudges Lynn and whispers to her*

Lynn: *smirks* I don't think you’re in any position to get me to come with you.

Solar: *growls* Why not?!

~~~

Xack: WHAT!?!?! ARE YOU FLIPPIN' CRAZY!!!?!???

~~~

Lynn: I might......*Smiles evilly* I might be able to be crazy enough to swallow a small device that would make me throw up a giant laser at you so fast that Seviper won't have a chance to use Poison sting. Did I mention that?

Cosmic: *looks scared* Y-You're lying, twerp!

Lynn: Oh am I? You guys have seen me done the craziest things in the past why would you think that I wouldn't now?

Solar: *Starts to shudder*

~~~

Xack: You have got to be freahing kidding me...

~~~

Lynn: So what's it gonna be..... you give Xack back now or must I use these three simple words in order to get her back?

Ren, Zen, Cosmic, and Solar: O___O()

*After pulling her hand out of her pocket she swept her hand over her mouth during a chuckle and started opening her mouth. Her mouth started shining bright*

Lynn: Imma firin......

Solar: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT HERE SHE IS!!!!! *took Seviper off of Xack and threw Xack overboard*

Lynn: OK VOLCANO CATCH XACK AND ATTACK THOSE PUNKS BY USING FIRE BLAST!!!!!

*Volcano leapt into the air and caught Xack then fire-blasted the air balloon*

All: AAAAAAAA WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!! *disappears after a twinkle in the sky*

~~~

*Volcano lands with Xack in his arms*

~~~

Volcano: *gently puts her down*

Lynn: *spits out blue light marble out* Ick....glass....

~~~

*Xack's pokemon run up to see if she's okay*

Saber: Shiftry! *Quickly scoops Xack up and walks away with her with his nose prideful up in the air*

Xack: Whoa, Saber! What are you doing?!

~~~

*Volcano laughed at Saber and Xack while Lynn and Azul just gave him a glare*

~~~

Xack: ... I'm sorry! He gets a little jealous, sometimes!

Saber: Shiftry... *Looks steamed*

Xack: Thanx for saving me and all!

~~~

Lynn: Hey, no problem at all. *stuffs shiny marble away*

Volcano: *gives thumbs up*

Azul: Piplup!

~~~

Xack: *Smiles lightly and looks at Saber* Saber, will you take me to the bathroom? I really have to go...

Saber: Shif!

*Her other Pokémon follow*

~~~

Volcano: Typh.

Lynn: Yeah they are a bunch of interesting individuals. ^___^

Azul: Piplup! 8D

Lynn: Do we still have to go Volcano? I mean we only won two badges in Unova why not win the others?

Volcano: *crosses arms* Hmmmmmm

~~~

*Somewhere deep inside the forest they're being watched over*

~~~

Lynn: *Feels like they're being watched* What the....?

~~~

*A pair of eyes glow from inside the woods*

(Later on)

~~~

*Lynn was hiding in her bed in the hotel shaking from the watching eyes*

Lynn: That.....was scary.....

Volcano: *sighs and shook his head at his trainer's silly behavior*

Azul: Piplup.....

~~~

Xack: *Walks in* Hey, what's up?

~~~

Lynn: Hiding...... *shivers underneath the covers*

Volcano: -_-()

Azul: *sighs*

~~~

Xack: From what..?

*Her Pokémon walk in*

~~~

Lynn: Well..... I think we've been watched.....

~~~

Xack: Really?

~~~

Lynn: Yeah......someone or something was watching us during the part where I saved you from Team Galactic and Team Rocket....

~~~

Xack: ... I would suspect. It's not every day there's a kidnapping.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah.... but there wasn't anyone else around. Who could have been watching us?

~~~

Xack: *Shrugs* Maybe it was your Mewtwo-buddy. *Walks over to her bags*

~~~

Lynn: It wasn't Mewtwo..... his eyes were blue... the one who looked at me were golden. I don't know who that was...

~~~

Xack: ... Yeah. ... Right. *Starts packing her bags*

~~~

Lynn: Im serious! I know what Mewtwo's eyes look like, whatever was watching us has shiny gold like eyes!

Volcano: Typhlo typhlosion?

Lynn: Yes, Volcano, I did take my medicine this morning!

~~~

Xack: How would you even know what color a person's eyes were? I couldn't tell unless he was just several yards away from me.

~~~

Lynn: It was in a dark place! Its eyes shone! Like a Christmas tree!

~~~

Xack: Pft.

~~~

Lynn: Sheesh! *continues hiding underneath the covers*

Azul: Piplup! *patted Lynn's head*

~~~

Xack: Well, I hope you're ready to go early tomorrow. It's an even longer trip to the next town.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah....I'll be ready.

~~~

Xack: Better be. The next town's gym leader is ground-type trainer. ... Oh, but that shouldn't be a problem for you~.

~~~

Lynn: ...... yeah.....something tells me that you still don't trust me. I haven't even used you to do something bad.

~~~

Xack: Teh. *Smirks* Is that a little bit of foreshadowing there?

~~~

Lynn: No its not. I don't use people. *crosses arms*

~~~

Xack: Hm, okay.

~~~

Lynn: ....Yeah. *gets out of the covers and starts putting her backpack near her bed*

~~~

Xack: ... C'mon, Saber. Let's get those bandages changed...

*Saber sits up on the bed*

~~~

*Lynn sat on her own bed and watched while Volcano starts meditating on Lynn's bed and Azul sat on Lynn's lap*

~~~

*Weasel and Colby sit on their bed too*

~~~

*Lynn started looking out the window to see if the creature who stared at her is still out there*

~~~

*Nothing was out there*

~~~

*Lynn sighed with relief*

~~~

Weasel: ... Weavile weavile vile?

Xack: Wesley~!

~~~

Lynn: *Turns around* Huh?

~~~

Xack: Nothing..!

*Volcano grimaces*

~~~

Lynn: Alright..... *looks out the window again*

Volcano: *gives Weasel a warning look*

~~~

Weasel: *Smirks* Weavile vile...

Xack: *Sternly* Knock it off!

~~~

Lynn: Hey Volcano, why don't you just chill and go get yourself a soda?

Volcano: *nods and took a coin and left the room*

~~~

Weasel: *Still smirks and turns his head to the side*

Xack: Watch that 'tude.

Saber: *Flicks Weasel in the head with his leaf*

Weasel: *Flinches*

Xack: Watch it. I still have to finish tying this.

~~~

Lynn: Is Saber doing ok?

~~~

Xack: Yeah, he's healing up okay. ... Grass-type Pokémon heal quickly, y'know.

~~~

Lynn: I didn't know that.

~~~

Xack: Yeah... It's ‘cause they're part plant n'all.

~~~

Lynn: Oh.... *Looks embarrassed*

~~~

Xack: *Finishes tying the bandage* There.

Saber: Shif... *Looks at his shoulder and smiles at Xack* Shiftry.

~~~

Volcano: *comes back with soda and sits down to drink it* Typh.

~~~

*There's silence as Volcano drinks his pop*

~~~

Lynn: *Smiles*

~~~

Weasel: ... Weavile vile. *Gets up and heads to the door*

Xack: Want us to come with with you?

Weasel: Vile... *Leaves shutting the door behind him*

~~~

Weasel: ... Weavile vile. *Gets up and heads to the door*

Xack: Want us to come with you?

Weasel: Vile... *Leaves shutting the door behind him*

~~~

Lynn: What's wrong with Weasel?

~~~

Xack: Weasel, just needs some air...

~~~

Lynn: I see. He seems to be having a problem with Volcano, why is that?

~~~

Xack: .... He has his reasons. *Gets up* I'm... gonna get some air too. *Saber and Colby follow her* ... It's a little dense in here.

~~~

*As soon as Xack leaves Lynn gets up*

Lynn: I knew it.... she still doesn't trust me....well not that I blame her since I am new to her. Guys as soon as a few minutes go by let's leave.

Volcano and Azul: *nods*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I posted this quote at the end of his chapter…
> 
> People who treat other people as less than human must not be surprised when the bread they have cast on the waters comes floating back to them, poisoned. - James A. Baldwin
> 
> *Exaggerated shrug*


	8. Blades of Fury!

(Outside)

*Weasel is sitting by the training area. Xack, Saber, and Colby sit by him*

Xack: ... Can't stand it either, huh?

Weasel: Weavile.

~~~

*As soon as a few minutes passed Lynn takes her backpack*

Lynn: Come on you two.

Volcano: *follows*

Azul: *follows*

(Outside)

Officer Jenny: And that is how you get to the next town.

Lynn: Thanks officer. Much appreciated.

~~~

Jenny: Are you going by yourself?

~~~

Lynn: Yeah.

Volcano: *nods*

Azul: Piplup!

~~~

Jenny: I don't know~. It can get awfully dangerous in that forest. And it's a long shortcut to take. We usually recommend that you travel with another trainer or supervisor.

~~~

Lynn: I'll be fine. I got Volcano and Azul with me. And as long as we stick together we'll be ok.

~~~

Jenny: You're sure? Is there anyone you know here that can take you?

~~~

Lynn: Not really. Im ok with just my pokemon. C'mon you two let's go. *takes off*

Volcano: Typh. *follows*

Azul: Piplup! *follows as well*

~~~

Jenny: *Puts her hands on her hips*

(Training ground)

Weasel: *Looks to the side*

Xack: Watch'ya thinkin' about?

Weasel: Weavile...

Saber: Shiftry. *Gets up and looks Weasel in the eyes* Shiftry shif?

Xack: A fire-type? Why would you want that on our team?

Weasel: Wea...

Xack: You wanna fight that little scuz-bag, huh?

Weasel: Weavile! Weavile vile!

Xack: I'm sure you could. I'm really sure you could. ... But you'll have to the one to challenge him, not me.

Weasel: *Nods* Vile. ... Vile vile...

~~~

(In the forest)

Lynn: Well here we are.... in the forest..... alone....

Volcano: Typhlosion....typhlo typh.

Lynn: I know that Im stating the obvious but what else should I say? Im bored!

Volcano: Typhlo typh typh typhlosion typhlo!

Lynn: Well that's what the gameboy advance is good for. If we could've just took it before we left home then I wouldn't be that annoyingly out loud.

Volcano: Typh! Typhlosion!

Azul: *gasp*

Lynn: Hey watch your language! We can't have Azul saying these things!

~~~

Azul: Pip!

~~~

Lynn: Let's just hope that whatever it was that watched us save Xack isnt following us.

~~~

Azul: Pip piplup.

~~~

Lynn: Glad to know that you don't think so Azul....

Volcano: Typhlosion....

(Training ground)

~~~

*They're all still sitting*

Saber: ... <Do you want me to fight you?>

Weasel: <No... Dude, your the opposite of a fire-type.>

Saber: <No~. Water-types are.>

Weasel: <Yeah, well, still... You're hurt, anyways...>

Saber: <Hey, I'm fine. And you need to->

Weasel: *Gets up and starts walking away*

Saber: <Hey! Where are you going?!>

Weasel: <To find him. That's what.>

Xack: Let him go... he'll be back.

*Weasel continues walking down the street*

~~~

*Officer Jenny was walking towards Weasel*

Officer Jenny: Hey there, whatcha doing by yourself?

~~~

Weasel: Weavile weavile vile. *Plays a game of sherades making gestures of a typlosion*

~~~

Officer Jenny: A typhlosion you say? Well there was one who was with this girl and piplup, they left this town to go to the next one.

~~~

Weasel: *Looks shocked and starts running in their direction.*

~~~

Officer Jenny: Hm? Now I wonder what that was all about? *scratches head*

*Back to Xack and her Pokémon*

~~~

Colby: Cacturne cacturne?

Xack: Nah, he's fast. He'll be back in no time flat. *Falls back on the ground*

(Outside of town)

Weasel: *Catches up with Lynn and her Pokémon, panting* <Ha! Can't handle the truth, huh, hot-head?!>

~~~

Lynn: Eh? What's Weasel doing here? *looks confused*

Volcano: *Glares at him* <First off what are you doing following us and what the hell are you talking about Weasel breath?

~~~

Weasel: *Gets a I'm-cool-with-it look and shrugs* <You made fun of my name. Very impressive. Not as impressive as leaving town, you sniveling coward.>

~~~

Volcano: *Ffacepalm* <For the fifth and final time, you little rat with a cheap fan for a headpiece, I don't have time kicking your arse right now. I got gym leaders to defeat, Team Rocket to annialate, Team Galactic to destroy and a freedom to give to a very close friend of mine, ok? Ok!>

~~~

Weasel: Pft. <Right! What makes you think that I will believe anything you say? Haven't we already established that we don't believe any of that crap?!>

~~~

Volcano: <We don't expect you jerks to believe us! Its either you help us or get the hell out of our way!> *Shows Weasel a serious intimidating look*

Azul: <Oh dear..... O____O()>

Lynn: Aw man not another fight! C'mon Volcano, we don't have time for this! We got to hurry and collect the badges so that we can show Mewtwo that we can.....*stops talking and looks behind her as if she felt something* Mewtwo?

~~~

Weavile: *Looks behind him*

~~~

*Mewtwo was standing there looking at the four*

Mewtwo: Lynne.... Volcano it’s good to see you again.

Lynne: *gasps and smiles* Mewtwo!

Volcano: *smiles and nods* <Hey Mewtwo.>

~~~

Weasel: *Stunned. Under his breath* Weavile...

~~~

Mewtwo: I see you’re still collecting those badges.....that means you really are still keeping your word that you would protect me.

Lynn: That's right Mewtwo! I got two so far in Unova. Volcano, Azul, and I are heading towards the next town!

Mewtwo: *smiles*

Lynn: Just hang in there for a little while longer, as soon as we defeat the final gym leaders then we'll chase Team Rocket and Team Galactic out of town! *determined smile*

Mewtwo: I have no doubt you two will.

Azul: Piplup....

~~~

Weasel: <Wow, Mewtwo...> *Clears throat* <So, why are you trusting your good life in the hands of these two fibbers?>

~~~

Mewtwo: <Believe me Weasel, it may took them long enough to get stronger and go through evolution to get past those other gym leaders but they are no fibbers. They helped me before and they had never failed me. They are my friends.>

Volcano: *gives a smirk at Weasel* <Ha....what I'd tell ya?>

~~~

Weasel: *Looks back at Volcano* <Oh, trust me. I can see the Mewtwo-junk is all true and everything. But there's still the Buffalantshit about beating those gym leaders.>

~~~

Volcano: *crosses arms* <Like I said you little weasel, I don't expect you jerks to believe us.>

~~~

Weasel: <Than why the beyond-obvious lies? Trying to get on our nerves? Well, you succeeded!>

~~~

Volcano: *pushes Weasel to the side* <C'mon Lynn, this guy is to stubborn to understand anything!>

Lynn: Volcano! Wait up! Sorry Weasel. *runs after him*

Azul: *chases after the two*

Mewtwo: Hmmm....

~~~

Weavile: <HEY!> *Runs in front of him and holds his claws up to Volcano's face* <You ain't leaving until you fight me!> *Raises his claw a little* <Nobody lies to us and gets away with it!>

~~~

Volcano: <Why would I even waste my time lying to you anyway? Give me one good reason! Just one!>

~~~

Weasel: <You're the one who did it! YOU GIVE ME THE REASON!!!>

~~~

Volcano: *Gives Weasel an I’m-not-amused-look* <You are such a doofus.....>

~~~

Weasel: *Eyes get wide then looks pissed* <Doofus this, you li-!>

Xack: Stop it, Weasel!

*He stops*

*Xack, Saber and Colby come running up the road. They stop when they saw Mewtwo*

Xack: Oh my god... Mewtwo...

~~~

Mewtwo: Lynn.... Volcano..... do you know them?

Lynn: We met them yesterday.

~~~

Xack: Mewtwo... *Yells to Lynn* So, what you said about Mewtwo was true! Impressive.

~~~

Lynn: *Smiles* Like I said, I don't lie!

~~~

Xack: Yeah, the Mewtwo-thing is true, but there's still the obvious buffalantcrap about single-handedly beating water-type gym leaders!

Weasel: <THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!!>

Xack: So, technically, what you just said was a lie! And now you're leavin' town 'cause you can't face the truth!

~~~

Lynn: No, Im leaving town because as I told you before and I will tell you again..... *inhales then shouts scary anime style* I GOT FUCKING GYM LEADERS TO DEFEAT!!!!!!!!

~~~

Xack: *Smiles coolly* Yeah, that too.

~~~

Lynn: -___-() Ye......ah.... anyway it doesn't matter if I lied which I did in Volcano's favor....*glares at Volcano*

Volcano: *shrugs*

Lynn: What matters now is that Volcano and I must continue our mission and that is that. End of story!

~~~

Xack: Nuh-uh! You owe one of us a battle, honey!

~~~

Volcano: *crosses arms* <Lemmie guess.....you want me to battle little weasel breath here?> *points at Weasel*

Mewtwo: It seems that way....

Azul: <Guys.... can't we all just get along?>

~~~

Xack: Now, I know I said that we ain't fighters, but we do fight when comes to our pride and honor. Lyin' to us and not admitin' it is a real penalty! We don't let liars go without being taught their lesson!

~~~

Lynn: *sighs* There are times like this when I knew I should've brought my old badge case....

Volcano: <Let’s get it over with Lynn, since they don't believe us, might as well show us....besides after they're done with their little science trip they're gonna continue bugging us on the rest of our journey.>

Lynn: Alright Volcano.... lets teach those hotheads a lesson!

~~~

Xack: Ha! Teach us a lesson? You're really full of it aren't'cha? You're the ones who are gonna get schooled! Speackin' a which, come back into town where the battlefield is!

~~~

Lynn: Fine... but whether we win or we lose... Volcano and my journey will not be stopped because we made a promise.

Mewtwo: *Follows them while carrying Azul*

Volcano: *Follows them*

~~~

Xack: I have no intention on stopping your journey, Lynn. But you need stop making incredibly hideous lies. *Looks at Mewtwo* I have no doubt he expects better of you.

~~~

Lynn: He trusts me. I know he does. And I don't lie to him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes Mewtwo… The other reason this RP got weird. I swear, it was all Glacia's idea and I never okay'ed it. I was just as baffled as you are.
> 
> And this is the quote I posted at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Convictions are more dangerous foes of truth than lies. - Friedrich Nietzsche


	9. Honor Among Liars!

(A few hours later in the town)

*Lynn and Volcano were standing in the park looking at Xack and Weasel with serious looks*

~~~

Xack: He's all yours, Wesley... *Walks away with the other Pokémon* We'll intervene if we need to...

~~~

Lynn: Do your best Volcano. Show them what you really got. *sits at a bench*

Volcano: <You ready shortcake?>

~~~

Weasel: <Whenever you’re ready, Mount Immagitmahasskicked.>

~~~

Volcano: *gives Weasel a smirk* <Ladies first, I insist....>

~~~

Weasel: *Smirks* <Then go ahead already!>

~~~

Volcano: <Oh no....that would be rude of me.> *smirks more*

Random Pachirisu: <Oh for Arceus's sake! You two are looking at each other just start already!!!!!>

~~~

Xack: Enough with the comebacks and start fightin'!

Weasel: *Fingers Volcano to bring it on*

~~~

Volcano: *Smiles and blows out Flamethrower*

~~~

*Weasel dodges it and comes down with a Night Slash*

~~~

Volcano: *Dodges slightly leaving a little scratch on the tip of his nose* <Nice move for a hotheaded kid.> *Uses Swift*

~~~

Weasel: *Is hit and tumbles backward. He smirks* <You're the hot-headed one.> *Used Faint Attack*

~~~

Volcano: *Gets hit but recovers quickly and hits him with fire punch* <Oh I beg to differ, junior.>

~~~

Weasel: *Gets hit, stumbles, but lands on his feet. As he smirks his cheek begins to steam*

~~~

Volcano: *Smirks back as he waits for Weasel to attack again*

~~~

*Weasel very quickly runs and hits with another Night Slash*

~~~

Volcano: *Defends himself with one arm while giving another fire punch*

~~~

Weavile: *Falls back and steam emits from his body again*

Xack: ...... Wait... What in the w-...

~~~

Lynn: *smiled*

Volcano: <You did pretty good on standing against my attacks....Can you stand?>

~~~

Weasel: *Stands still steaming* <Of course, I just have to chill... You could do a little better with your attack you know. I'm only taking a fraction of what you throw at me.>

~~~

Volcano: *smirks* <These attacks I used against you are just a little warm up the real suprise will be there for you shortly.>

~~~

Weasel: *Stops steaming* <I have one for you too...> *Shakes off the last attack*

~~~

Volcano: <Oh really? Give it your best shot!>

~~~

Weasel: *Stretches* <Not yet. Get a little more target practice in the meantime> *Starts running around the field very quickly*

~~~

Volcano: *Stood still waiting for Weasel to attack*

~~~

Weasel: *Hits with a Faint Attack from behind*

~~~

Volcano: *stumbles forward then quickly turns around and uses fire blast*

~~~

Weavile: *Falls and staggers up. Not only is he steaming but water is dripping from his body* Heh. <No... sweat!>

Xack: Damn... That's a genius technique...

~~~

Volcano: <Says the Pokémon who is part dark and part ice. You wanna do your hidden technique now? I’m waiting....>

~~~

Weasel: Heh. *Slowly makes his way towards Volcano, smiling*

~~~

Volcano: *smirks while waiting for his chance to strike*

~~~

Weasel: *Gets up close to Volcano with a grin*

*Silence*

*Weasel shoots a powerful black and purple beam directly in front of Volcano, hitting him at close range*

~~~

*As the smoke clears all we can see was Volcano's legs pointing upward into the air*

Lynn: *blinks* Wow......

Mewtwo: That must of hurt...

Azul: <Oh no! Volcano!>

*Just when things seem lost, Volcano surprisingly gets up while chuckling*

~~~

Weasel: <Damn... Don't worry. I didn't expect to take you down with that one shot. Although, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had.>

~~~

Volcano: <Yeah..... it’s ok Weasel. It was a good fight......Oh yeah and one more thing.....eruption.> *Thrusts arms into the air while lava rocks sprang from the earth and hit the ground everywhere*

~~~

Weasel: <DAMN!!!> *Dodges as much as he can but is hit. He falls on the ground*

~~~

Volcano: <Hm....> *Covers himself with flame wheel*

~~~

Weasel: *Struggles to pick his head up. Blood starts dripping from his mouth*

Colby: Ca-! *Is stoped by Xack*

Xack: Don't have him stop yet. He needs to do this.

Weasel: <Idiot...> *Staggers to his knees* <One more Dark Pulse from me... and you're through!>

~~~

Volcano: *Shakes head* <I wouldn't do that if I were you.....you'll collapse.>

~~~

Weasel: <No need to stand...> *Readies for the attack* <This attack doesn't miss..!>

~~~

Volcano: *still looks calm* <You think you can do that? I still think something bad will happen if you pushed yourself too hard.>

~~~

Xack: Wesley...

Weasel: <Save it... I will push myself to my hardest... No matter what it costs it will be worth it... I love my family! And I'll do anything to maintain our honor!> *Uses an even bigger Dark Pulse*

~~~

Volcano: *smirks* <Hm.... so you made a promise too huh?> *charges fire blast at Weasel* <Prepare yourself boy!>

~~~

*The attacks pass each other*

~~~

* Volcano braced himself but got worried about Weasel so he made his way into the light*

~~~

*They both get hit*

~~~

Volcano: *He flew into a rock*

~~~

Weasel: *Falls to the ground*

~~~

Volcano: *Struggles out of the rocks bleeding all over* <Ow....>

~~~

Weasel: *Snorts while still face-down on the ground*

~~~

Volcano: *staggers while holding on to a tree* <You ok...?>

~~~

Weasel: *Slightly moves his head to glare at Volcano* <I've been better.>

~~~

Volcano: ......*starts coughing up blood*

~~~

*Weasel spit some out*

Xack: Weasel! *Runs over with Saber and Colby* Dude, you okay?

Weasel: <Just... catching my breath.>

~~~

Lynn: *runs to Volcano* Are you alright Volcano?

Volcano: <I’m fine.... that old wound....just reopened.....>

Lynn: Crap.

Mewtwo: *Floats in between the two bloodied Pokémon while carrying Azul*

~~~

Weasel: <P- Please tell me... that it's a draw...>

~~~

Mewtwo: Well.... Volcano is still standing....but you two are in terrible pain. Is a battle really that important then your health?

~~~

Weasel: <My family... comes first... They're the most important thing...> *Coughs* <If I can't defend them... I can't defend myself...> *Groans*

~~~

Mewtwo: I see.... *Puts Azul down* You would give your own life to save the ones you care for.... just like Volcano would do the same for Lynn and others.

Volcano: *Coughs*

~~~

Weasel: <...I would be surprised if he did...>

~~~

Lynn: He does.

Volcano: <Take it easy Lynn, he still doesn’t know us.... let’s go to the Pokémon Center....>

Lynn: Alright.... *helps him walk*

Azul: *follows*

~~~

Colby: *Tries to help Weasel up*

Weasel: <I'm fine!> *Tries to get up*

Xack: *Picks him up and starts to carry him*

Weasel: <Bastard... we never should have let them come with us...>

Xack: Sometimes, I hate it... that we're sympathetic.

~~~

Lynn: *Overhears them and starts to tear up*

Volcano: <Ignore them, Lynn.... they never knew us and they'll never understand us.....they don't even know the pain we went through.....>

*They went inside the Pokémon Center*

Mewtwo: .........

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon follow*

~~~

*Volcano, Lynn, and Azul went inside a medical room to get Volcano treated*

~~~

*Same with Xack and Weasel*

~~~

*Mewtwo just waits in the lobby with his arms crossed*

~~~

*Everyone except Weasel and Volcano go into the little waiting room to wait for them*

~~~

Mewtwo: You humans are really difficult.

Lynn: What's there to be difficult about?

~~~

Xack: Everything. *Sits*

~~~

Mewtwo: And the fact that the both of you are being too stubborn and too full of pride.

~~~

Xack: With all due respect, sir, it's not my pride. I just don't like bein' lied to. And neither do my Pokémon.

~~~

Mewtwo: Well now you know the truth, you had your battle, now drop it. And Lynn, next time you lie to someone with only something that is half true tell the truth.

Lynn: Well I would Mewtwo but if SOMEONE I know could just accept that even if I didn't beat Misty with a Cyndiquil, I still beat her anyway. She had no right whatsoever to get in my face just because I only defeated Misty.

Mewtwo: You know you can't be mad at Xack forever. She was only doing what she thought was right.

Lynn: Well still she didn’t have to act like a jerk to do that. I should've known better then to trust a human anyway.

*Mewtwo stood up, got in front of Lynn and slapped her.*

Lynn: OW!

Mewtwo: Lynn, just because she's a human, doesn't make her the other human who killed-

Lynn: Stop. *Starts crying* I get it.... *stands up* Xack, I’m sorry I lied.... *Runs out of the Pokémon Center*

~~~

Xack: Dude, that was a little harsh wasn't it?!

~~~

Mewtwo: I know that it was.... but it was the only thing I know to get her to snap out of it. She can be hard headed at times but she means well.

~~~

Xack: *Sighs and looks down* I don't know what to think anymore... Weasel is in a bad place right now...

~~~

Mewtwo: No doubt he's angry. And I bet that Volcano wouldn't want to see anybody right now.

~~~

Xack: ......

~~~

Mewtwo: .......

Random Pachirisu: *Eats cookie*

~~~

*Even more awkward silence*

~~~

*Nurse Joy came out*

Nurse Joy: Your Weavile is all patched up, I think he wants to see you.

~~~

Xack: Oh, good! Thank you!

*She and her Pokémon go to the recovery room*

~~~

Mewtwo: *gets up and walks outside*

~~~

(Recovery room)

Xack: *Starts rubbing Weasel's head* How are ya?

Weasel: Weavile...

Xack: That's good. Just rest.

Weasel: Wea weavile...

Xack: It's alright. You did the best you could. ... Hopefully, it was enough.

Weasel: *Groans*

~~~

*In Volcano's room*

*Volcano still laid in his bed while just staring at the ceiling, Azul was sound asleep in a comfy chair, Volcano looked at him for a while then he went to sleep*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Used:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/Honor-Among-Liars-260885641
> 
> I guess me posting quotes at the end of chapters is a thing now.
> 
> Honor and shame from no condition rise. Act well your part: there all the honor lies. - Alexander Pope


	10. Leaving Esmeraville!

(The Next Day)

~~~

*Lynn was sleeping near a tree*

~~~

*A random pachirisu comes hoping by*

~~~

*Lynn wakes up a little, yawns a bit then closed her eyes again still feeling tired from last night*

*Mewtwo came by and saw Lynn sleeping by herself*

~~~

Mewtwo: Couldn't you have just slept in the Center's motel?

~~~

Lynn: I was too sad to go back there last night.....

~~~

Mewtwo: ...... You should go see Volcano. He's been thinking of you.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah..... I'll go see him. *Gets up and goes to the Center*

~~~

Mewtwo: ...... *Watches her go and quickly flies away*

~~~

*Lynn goes into the Center and goes to Volcano's room*

Lynn: Hey Volcano.... hey Azul...

Volcano and Azul: <Hey>

~~~

Azul: Piplup pip?

~~~

Lynn: I’m ok Azul, I just needed to calm down for awhile.

~~~

Volcano: Typlosion...

~~~

Lynn: I know, Volcano..... I know....

Volcano: <Lynn, I’m really sorry but can I stay in here for a few days?>

Lynn: Why?

Volcano: <I.....I know that it’s important to what we have to do....but.... I just need more thinking time, Mewtwo would understand.

Lynn: I see.... I understand.

Azul: <Are you sure your ok Volcano?>

Volcano: <I’m fine Azul, I just need to pull myself together.>

(Meanwhile where Xack and her Pokémon are)

~~~

*Weasel is sitting in his bed, pouty-looking. Xack leaves*

(Later on, at a telemonitor)

Xack: *Sitting in a chair with her arms folded and legs crossed* -and that's it. What do you think?

Dr. Darkly: Very farfetched indeed. As I told you, you be careful with who you meet up with. Especially with what you're carrying.

Xack: *Nods* Just a couple more towns. *Turns head to the side* I just hope the bumps in the road end here.

Dr. Darkly: Don't worry. You'll be fine. If I didn't I would have sent one of your brothers with you.

Xack: True.

Dr. Darkly: So... have any of your bumps been Regan?

Xack: ... *Face twitches* No, I think she's farther up ahead. *Under her breath* Hopefully...

Dr. Darkly: Good. I'm glad you checked in with me. But if anything worse arises I want you to contact me, okay?

Xack: *Nods* Yeah.

Dr. Darkly: Wonderful. Take care of yourself and your Pokémon. And keep a close eye on your cargo.

Xack: *Smiles* Right. You can count on it.

Dr. Darkly: See you soon.

Xack: Bye, Dad.

*The monitor shuts off*

~~~

*Lynn came out with Azul while sipping some coffee*

~~~

Xack: *Glances at them but pretends not to notice them. She begins walking away*

~~~

Lynn: *Goes to the telemontitor and calls her mother* Hey mom....

Mom: Hey Lynn! How's it going?

Lynn: *Sighs* Eh, it could've gone better.....

Mom: What's the matter dear?

Lynn: Nothing, I just lost a battle today...

~~~

Mom: You did?! What happened?

~~~

Lynn: Well it turned out that my opponent's Weavile really smacked the cookies out of Volcano...... so it turns out that we lost... but on the bright side we got a new Pokémon friend on the team. C'mere Azul!

Azul: *springs up* Piplup! 8D

~~~

Mom: Oh, that's wonderful! He's adorable! Is Volcano getting along with him, though?

~~~

Lynn: Yeah he's starting to..... its been years since he has accepted another Pokémon into his life.

Mom: I know honey..... I know that he's still sad that Sage is gone.

Lynn: Yeah....and he's not the only one too.... *starts to cry as she drinks her coffee*

~~~

Mom: Don't worry, dear. I know you miss your Pokémon. This will get better now that you have another Pokémon with you.

~~~

Lynn: I..... guess so.... *Smiles a little* Besides, the both of us couldn't say no to such a cute face he's got.

Azul: Pipluuuuup! 83

~~~

Mom: Yes, he is very adorable.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah.... *smiles as more tears came out* Anyway..... how're you doing over there?

Mom: I’m doing fine just like everyday... listen honey..... I’m proud of you for traveling across the world. It’s what Sage would've wanted you and Volcano to do....

Lynn: I know....

Mom: Keep fighting the good fight out there... love you.

Lynn: Love you too mom.....

*Lynn's mom hung up. Then Lynn went outside with Azul.*

~~~

(Weasel's room)

Xack: *Sighs and pats Weasel's head while he's sleeping* Whaddo we do, 'uh? ... *Turns to Saber and Colby* Should we leave?

*They both mumble unsure responses*

Xack: *Turns back to Weasel*

(To where Lynn is)

~~~

Lynn: *heads to her hotel room with Azul, she tucked Azul in, and sat on her bed sighing in a depressive mood. Her eyes wavered with emotion* Should I...... really trust people and Pokémon again?

~~~

Azul: Pip!

~~~

Lynn: *Turns to Azul* You really think I should?

~~~

Azul: Pip piplup!

~~~

Lynn: Alright..... if you say so.

~~~

Azul: ^_^

~~~

Lynn: *Smiles a bit then lays down*

(Weasel’s room)

~~~

*Weasel slides out of bed and puts his hat on*

Xack: Are you sure you're okay?

Weasel: Weavile.

Xack: Then... should we go?

Saber: Shif shiftry? *Holds out a hand concerning*

Xack: Well, it not just my decision, y'know. I don't want to go if you don't want to.

Colby: Cacturne... *Looks at Saber*

Saber: *Blinks at Xack*

Weasel: ... Weavile vile. *Starts to walk out* Weavile wea...

*They follow him*

(Volcano's room)

~~~

Volcano: *sighs sadly while staring out into nothingness*

~~~

(Later on)

~~~

*Volcano gets up and leaves the room*

~~~

(To where Lynn is)

~~~

*Lynn and Azul who got their things walked out of the hotel, getting ready to head to the next town alone, Volcano met up with the two and they gave each other sad glances, then they left town*

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon are leaving too. Weasel staggers a bit, but Saber leans Weasel up against him. They continue walking*

~~~

*Lynn, Azul, and Volcano headed onto the path*

~~~

*Xack was actually a reasonable distance a head of them already*

~~~

Lynn: *Sees them* I see that they're ahead of us.

Azul: Piplup.

Volcano: Typh.... *Was about to go to them, but Lynn stopped him*

Lynn: No, Volcano, let them be. They hate us enough already. Let’s just continue on to the next town, beat the gym leader and go to the next one. They're just going to see her dad, they got nowhere else to go......

~~~

Weasel: <They're behind us... aren't they?>

Saber: <Yeah.>

Weasel: ...

*They keep walking*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good-bye. I am leaving because I am bored. - George Sanders
> 
> My passive aggressiveness is really starting to leak out.


	11. Sage's Resurection?!

*A sign read Welcome to Jasper Town*

~~~

*Lynn, Azul, and Volcano went to a restraint to eat*

*Meanwhile at the outskirts of Jasper Town*

*Solar, Cosmic, Ren and Zen were quivering in a bunch as a female glared at them.*

?????: So you STILL didn't get the girl?

Cosmic: N-No.... Madame...... W-We tried everything but she's too clever and crazy!!!!!

??????: Bull! She HAS To have some sort of weakness! *Stops for a few moments then smiles wickedly.* Yesssss..... I think I know what to do.... Sage!

*A Gardevoir appeared, she seemed normal but her eyes were filled with hatred.*

~~~

*The teams quiver less*

~~~

??????: Sage.... I need you to do something for me..... will you be able to do it?

Sage: *Nods*

??????: There's a certain girl that I’m sure you are familiar with along with a Typlosion that you haven't seen since he was a Cyndiquil..... can you go see them and lure them to us?

Sage: *Nods*

???????: Good. *Smiles wickedly*

Solar: I don't know what you’re planning but there's obviously another problem......

??????: And what's that.

Ren: That Xack kid! Every time we try to snatch Lynn, she keeps getting in the way!

???????: *rubs chin* Hmmmmm of course.... she must have some strong Pokémon..... Sage.... how's about you keep Lynn busy until we have this Xack's Pokémon?

Sage: *nods*

??????: Excellent.....

~~~

(The Restaurant)

*Xack walks in and starts to order at the counter*

~~~

*Lynn, Azul, and Volcano already started eating their food quietly*

~~~

*Xack takes her food and walks outside taking a quick glance at them*

~~~

*The three didn't look at her they just continued eating while looking sad as if their Growlithe just died.*

~~~

*Xack sat on a bench where her Pokémon were*

~~~

*Lynn and her Pokémon finished their food and paid for it then they left the restaurant to relax a little in the park.*

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon are peacefully sitting on the bench*

Weasel: *Sees Lynn and her Pokémon* Weavile vile weavile...

Xack: Yeah... it would be nice to just take a bus now... I guess...

~~~

Lynn: O___o How did they.....? Never mind.

Volcano: Typhlo typh typh......

Lynn: Yeah, let’s go somewhere else.

*They left the park*

~~~

*Weasel lies on Xack's lap*

~~~

*Then a pair of green jade eyes peeked out from the bushes watching Xack sitting with her Pokémon*

~~~

*A wind blows by and Saber looks unsettled*

Xack: What's up?

Saber: Shiftry shif.

Weasel: *Waves his claw nonchalantly at Saber* Weavile vile.

Saber: ...

Xack: *Glances around suspiciously*

~~~

*Then suddenly a Gardevoir appeared in front of them*

Gardevoir: <Hello.>

~~~

Xack: Oh boy.

*Her Pokémon become alert*

Xack: You're not one of Regan's Pokémon, are you?

~~~

Gardevoir: *tilts head a bit then looks at them properly* <No. But I do belong to someone else.>

~~~

Xack: *Tilts head in the same direction* Then who?

~~~

Gardevoir: <I’m sorry but my trainer is very shy to let people know about her..... Anyway, I’m here to find a couple of my old friends so that I can clear up a misunderstanding, perhaps you know where they are?>

~~~

Xack: Depends. Who are they?

~~~

Gardevoir: <A girl named Lynn, and a Typhlosion named Volcano.>

~~~

Weasel: <You got something to settle with them too, huh?>

~~~

Gardevoir: <You may say that.... I just want to clear up a little misunderstanding.>

~~~

Weasel: Weavile vile. *Points what direction they went with his thumb*

~~~

Gardevoir: *bowed* <Thank you.> *starts walking* <Oh by the way..... a professor of this town was looking for you. He's at the gym with a few friends.> *walks away*

~~~

Xack: *Eyes widend* Prof. Aspen?

Saber: *Glances at her* Shif?

Xack: We should probably go down 'n have a look. *Gets up*

*Her Pokémon follow her*

~~~

*As they rushed to the gym, the Gardevoir contacted her comrades*

Gardevoir: <They are coming.....>

?????: Excellent.......

~~~

(Jasper Town Gym)

Xack: *Pokes head out of the bushes and starts creeping out slowly* You see anyone?

*Her Pokémon follow her, mumbling*

~~~

*A random pachirisu does the can-can*

~~~

Xack: *Stops and looks at the pachirisu* o_0 That's... that's weird... *Keeps walking over to the gym*

~~~

*The doors randomly opened as they heard the professor's voice*

Professor: Xack? Come in!

~~~

Xack: P- Prof. Aspen? *Starts walking in*

~~~

*As Xack and her Pokémon walked in the doors suddenly closed and they found Professor Aspen tied up then a cage fell and trapped Xack and her Pokémon with a heavy net holding them down*

~~~

Xack: What the-? Aspen? What are you doing here in Jasper?

~~~

Professor Aspen: I got captured..... T___T

~~~

Xack: But Asura is-! *She's stopped by Saber*

Saber: Shiftry shif!

Xack: An illusion!? Wha?!

Colby: <You mean like a psychic Pokémon’s illusion?>

~~~

*the professor started laughing evilly and got up from the chair, he then turned into a human woman*

??????: How smart of you all to see through that trick.

~~~

Xack: They're trained specially. Who are you?

~~~

???????: Oh, me? I’m the person who's been hired to take Lynn to Giovanni, and while I’m doing that.... I’m going to take your Pokémon.

~~~

Xack: Oh really?

~~~

??????: Yes really. And now that you're here, we're going to wait for our little heartbreaker to return with Lynn and Volcano.

~~~

Xack: Heartbreaker?

~~~

???????: Remember that gardevoir you just met? *Smirks* She's the heartbreaker....and I must say she has quite the history with those two.

~~~

Xack: Does she now..?

~~~

??????: Yes.... the three of them were the best of friends, when Sage the gardevoir was just a small ralts, she fell in love with Volcano, who was a cyndiquil at the time..... As for Lynn, Sage couldn’t ask for a better trainer and friend. When I came into the picture just to find strong Pokémon, I saw potential within the two and tried to take them by force, but that brat Lynn stopped me, but I managed to knock Sage unconscious making both Lynn and Volcano believe she was dead.

~~~

Xack: Oh, that's cruel.

~~~

????????: I know isn't it? *Smiles evilly* Imagine.... just seeing them even more broken then they are now....

~~~

Xack: *Looks to the side*

(Where Lynn is)

~~~

Lynn: *Sighs* You know guys.... I actually feel a little better.

Volcano: Typhlosion.

Azul: Piplup! ^___^

*Then suddenly they saw a gardevoir who looked very familiar to both Lynn and Volcano*

Lynn: A..... gardevoir?...... Wait.... isn’t that.....?

Volcano: <S-Sage?!>

~~~

Azul: Pip?

~~~

*Sage ran*

Volcano: <Sage?! Sage come back!> *Runs after Sage*

Lynn: Sage! *Chases after her too*

~~~

Azul: Pip? Piplup! *Follows*

~~~

*Sage laughed as the three chase after her*

Volcano: <Sage! Sage stop! It’s me Volcano!!!!>

~~~

(The Gym)

Xack: So, which team are you on? Rocket or Galactic?

~~~

??????: None of them. I’m a Pokémon poacher.

~~~

Xack: *Gets a grimacing look* Is that so?

~~~

???????: Yes...... I killed so many Pokémon for their prized features, such as their skin or horns. Here I thought that Sage and Volcano would worth something but that brat stopped me.

~~~

Xack: What's a gardevoir worth to you?

~~~

??????: By their beautiful smooth skin of course....

~~~

Xack: *Looks slightly surprised and looks to the side* ... Strange fetish. ...

~~~

??????: I heard that!

*Then the radio began make sounds*

Sage: <They're coming, master>

???????: Excellent. Lure them into the dome behind the gym.

Sage: Yes, master.

~~~

Xack: Weasel, get us out of here.

*Weasel cuts the netting and they land on their feet*

~~~

??????: If you know what's good for you, stay in that cage.

~~~

Xack: Just 'cause we're in a cage doesn't mean we can't fight.

~~~

??????: From what I can tell, two of your Pokémon are still injured, so unless you want them to be injured for life... you stay in there.

~~~

*Xack opens her mouth to speak but is stopped by Saber again*

Saber: <We might be fine but... our evasiveness is down to zero. We'll be burned alive.>

~~~

??????: The shiftry's right. So until someone is willing to come to your rescue, you’re stuck here with me until the brat comes with us.

*Turns on the TV.*

??????: Now let’s see the drama unfold.

*Meanwhile at the Dome*

*Sage ran inside while the others chased after her, she then stopped at a quiet room*

Volcano: *Stops then took a few steps closer to her* <Sage?>

Lynn: *Stops to see*

Sage: *Turns to see Volcano and Lynn* <Volcano.... Lynn..... It’s so good to see you again.>

~~~

Azul: Piplup?

~~~

*Volcano walked even closer to Sage and held her hands*

Volcano: <Sage.....you were alive all this time....>

Sage: <Yes.... and I have been searching for you two after all these years....>

Volcano: <How....How did you survive that twisted woman's gun? I thought that->

Sage: <That it killed me? ... I thought it did too. But I lived, and it took me forever to regain my strength.>

~~~

Xack: *Watching from the TV* DON'T LISTEN TO HER, YOU DAMNED FIRE BALL!!! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S UNDERMINING YOU?!

~~~

??????: *LOL*

Volcano: <Sage..... I miss you so much..... I.... never thought I would see you again.>

Sage: <Volcano......> *Brushes his cheek with her hand* <We'll never be apart again.... with you by my side, no one will ever tear us apart.> *kisses him*

Lynn: OMG!!!! O////_////O

Azul: Piplup!!! O___O

~~~

Xack: NOOO!!!!!! IT'S ALL A TRAP!!!

~~~

*Just as Sage kept kissing Volcano, knocked him out*

Volcano: <GAH!> *Holds head then drops to his knees* <S-Sage...... w-why???.........>

*Faints*

Lynn: VOLCANO!!!! SAGE, WHAT THE HELL?! WHY KNOCK HIM OUT?!

Sage: <For revenge.... for leaving me behind.>

Lynn: BUT WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!! WE CHECKED YOUR PULSE!!!! BUT YOU DIED!!!!!

Sage: <It doesn't matter.....I have my master now....> *Disappears then reappears behind Lynn and Kos her*

Lynn: GAH!...... *Falls over*

*Azul ran away trying to find help*

~~~

Everyone: D8

Colby: *Puts her stalks to her face* Cacturne!

~~~

*Two men pulled Lynn and Volcano out of the room*

~~~

Xack: What are you going to do with them?!

~~~

??????: Well, first I’m going to let Giovanni see the brat, then when he's done with her..... I’m going to kill her and Volcano in return for revenge..... >8D

~~~

Xack: Revenge?

~~~

??????: It’s the only job that rakes in good money.

~~~

Xack :That's not true.

~~~

??????: Say what you want kid, but that's how life works.

~~~

Xack: I suppose you would know. You take them daily!

~~~

??????: Absolutely...

~~~

Xack: You're sick.

~~~

??????: I'll take that as a compliment. We're getting to the end and so we won't be talking long..... and you can keep your Pokémon, I changed my mind about taking them.

~~~

Xack: Be glad with that decision. They wouldn't have been very cooperative.

~~~

??????: Hmph. *Smirks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love hurts..." - Roy Orbison
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Hm… Yeah, I'm gaining more and more of an understanding why I lost interest in this fic…


	12. Jenny and Azul to the Rescue!

(Meanwhile)

Azul: *Running* Piplup! Piplup!

~~~

Boy Trainer: Hey, look at that piplup go!

Girl Trainer: It looks like it's in a panic.

~~~

Azul: PIPLUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!

~~~

Nurse Joy: *Walking along the road with some bags, she notices Azul* Oh, my. What's wrong little guy?

~~~

*Azul starts waving his arms anime style*

Azul: Piplup piplup piplup piplup piplup PIPLUP!!!!!!! >.<

~~~

Joy: Hm... Something has you spooked. Maybe I should take you to Officer Jenny's.

~~~

Azul: Piplup piplup!!!! *nods*

~~~

(Officer Jenny's Office)

~~~

*Nurse Joy comes in with Azul*

Azul: PIIIIIIPLUUUUUUP!

~~~

Jenny: Hey, Joy, what's up?

~~~

Nurse Joy: Nothing much, but this Piplup was going crazy as if something bad's happening.

~~~

Jenny: Oh dear. I hope nothing's wrong in the forest.

~~~

Piplup: PIPLUP!!!! *Shakes head*

~~~

Jenny: Do you have a trainer?

~~~

Azul: Piplup!!!! *Nods*

~~~

Jenny: Is he or she in trouble?!

~~~

Azul: *Nods* Piplup!

~~~

Joy: Oh my!

Jenny: Are they here, in town?!

~~~

Azul: *Nods then leaps out of Joy's arms and runs to the door beckoning them to follow*

~~~

Jenny: Alright! Let's go!

~~~

*Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny followed Azul*

~~~

*They got to the back of the gym*

Jenny: What could be going on here?

~~~

Azul: *Points at the dome* Piplup!

~~~

Jenny: You hang back here, Joy. I'll go take a look.

~~~

Nurse Joy: Be careful, Jenny!

~~~

*Jenny and Azul enter the dome*

Jenny: Hey, is anyone in here?!

~~~

*Sage stood there*

Azul: *Looks scared at the sight of Sage* Piplup.......

~~~

Jenny: A gardevoir?

~~~

Azul: *Freaks-out trying to tell her not to go near Sage* PIPLUP PIPLUP PIPLUP!!!!!

~~~

Jenny: What? I don't understand...

~~~

Azul: PIPLUP PIPLUP!!!! *shows her what Sage did then points at her* PIPLUP!!!!!!

~~~

Jenny: Did that gardevoir attack your trainer?

~~~

Azul: *Nods*

Sage: <I see that I have visitors....>

~~~

Jenny: What do you want? Where's this piplup's trainer?

~~~

Sage: <She and her friend had to go somewhere.>

Azul: PIPLUP! *Glares at Sage*

Sage: *Smirks at Azul* <So, you think I’m a liar, hm?>

~~~

Azul: Pip! *Nods*

~~~

Jenny: Um… You’re under arrest! I’m going to take you in for questioning!

Sage: <Silly human fool......> *Uses confusion*

~~~

*Jenny and Azul are blown back*

~~~

Jenny: OOF!

Azul: PIP! >.<

~~~

*They both get back up*

Jenny: Herdier, go! *She releases a herdier*

~~~

*Sage used Psychic*

~~~

Jenny: Herdier, use Crunch!

Herdier: Herdier! *It bit Sage. It was a super effective attack*

~~~

Sage: *Threw Herdier off then ran away*

~~~

Jenny: Hey, get back here!

*Jenny and Azul pursue her*

~~~

Sage: *tries to run into the forest until Azul knocked her down with Bubblebeam*

~~~

Jenny: Herdier, use Crunch again!

*Herdier used another powerful Crunch*

~~~

Sage: <GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!>

~~~

Azul: *Jumps in front of her face* Where is Lynn and Volcano!?

~~~

Sage: <My master has them now, locked in a room on the very top floor....> *faints*

~~~

Jenny: Oh, boy... I've never had to apprehend a Pokémon before...

Joy: *Comes running* Oh, my! What happened?

Jenny: It looks like this gardevoir is behind a kidnapping of this piplup's trainer.

Joy: But that can't be. A lone gardevoir can't just do this. What do we do?

Jenny: I suppose I should just... *Grabs a Pokéball* Pokéball, go! *She catches Sage* I would like to keep her in your hands, Joy, but I fear this is a very dangerous Pokémon.

~~~

Nurse Joy: How can a Gardevoir do such a terrible thing to a trainer and her Pokémon?

~~~

Jenny: I don't know. But they're in the top-level of the gym.

Joy: Where's Henry? I thought he was operating the gym today.

Jenny: Yeah, me too...


	13. All Aboard!

(Top level of the Gym)

~~~

*The men dragged the unconscious Lynn and Volcano to the mysterious Pokémon poacher and her houndoom and threw them in another cage. The Pokémon poacher smirked wickedly at the sight of the unconscious duo*

~~~

??????: Good to see you again, Lynn.

~~~

Lynn: *wakes up as she heard the voice* It’s you....... Anise!!!!!!

Anise: You still remember me? I’m flattered..... little girl.

Lynn: How can I positively forget the one who kills Pokémon for fun?

~~~

????: That's disgusting!

*Xack and her Pokémon have been moved into the room, but there's a boy with them in the cage with a sandslash*

~~~

Lynn: Who's there?

~~~

Xack: Just us.

????: Hi.

~~~

Lynn: Oh hi.... so who's the boy?

~~~

Xack: This is Henry. The gym leader.

~~~

Lynn: Oh...... hi Henry.

Henry: Hi.

~~~

Sandslash: *Looks at Weasel* Sandslash slash?

Weasel: *Looks to the side with a peeved look* Weavile.

~~~

*Volcano wakes up a little*

Volcano: <S-Sage?>

~~~

Anise: She's not here right now... Although, I wonder where she could be at a time like this.

~~~

*Volcano got up and growled viciously at Anise*

Lynn: You did something horrible to Sage didn't you?!

Anise: *Just sat silently as she smirks*

Lynn: *Glares while shaking with anger* You sick little demon!

~~~

Xack: You can say that again!

~~~

Lynn: YOU LITTLE DEMON!!!!!!

Anise: *Laughs* As charming as ever..... Scream all you want but name calling isn’t going to save you when Giovanni is done talking to you. ‘Cause when he does....not only will I get the money, I will also kill you and Volcano.

Volcano: *Roars while trying to break down the bars*

Lynn: Go ahead and try to kill us, we're not scared of you! But mark my words Anise, just ‘cause we're at your mercy doesn't mean that we're gonna give in to you.... we defeated you before and we'll do it again!

~~~

Anise: We'll see.

~~~

Anise: Now if you'll excuse me, I’m going to give the underground train the signal that it’s time to go. Hope you like train rides...

*She leaves the room*

*Volcano pounded his fists on the bars while he sank to his knees crying*

~~~

Xack: C'mon, Weasel, keep sawing those bars. We ain't gettin' on no train.

Weasel: Weavile. *Starts sawing at the bars with his claws along with Henry's sandslash*

~~~

Lynn: C'mon Volcano! Let's try getting out of here! You wanna thrash on Anise?

Volcano: *looks up and nods*

Lynn: Alright lets melt these bars! Use Flamethrower!!!!!

Volcano: *Blows out with flamethrower to melt the bars*

~~~

Xack: Keep doin' that, Lynn. Have Azul cool the bars down with a water-attack so they'll break!

~~~

Lynn: Alright, Azul, use Bubble!

*Nothing happened*

Lynn: Azul?! *Looks around* Oh crap..... *Facepalmed* He's not here....

~~~

Xack: ... Well, that sucks! We'll just come over there and break them ourselves!

~~~

Lynn: Alright, we trust you! *Nods*

~~~

Xack: Well, ya should. We're honest people!

~~~

*The sandslash helped then it leaped and face-hugged Lynn*

Lynn: ZOMG!! DLFOEWNCJNOHRHIKRNOEWNCODNOFEWF!!!!!!!

~~~

*Xack and Henry bent the bars apart so they and the other Pokémon could escape.*

Henry: Careful, Sandslash, those bars are still hot!

~~~

Sandslash: SANDSLASH!!!!!

*Lynn and Volcano came out after Sandslash and Weasel broke the bars*

Lynn: Alright. The train's gonna move soon, Volcano and I are gonna find Anise and kick her butt. If we don't make it out on time, go without us!

~~~

Weasel: <I'm cool with that.>

Xack: *Stops him from walking away* We're coming with you.

~~~

Lynn: *gives them a confusing look* Why?

~~~

Xack: Heh, that poke'killer kidnapped us. And I just don't like people like that. Y'know, people who kill Pokémon.

Henry: You guys do that. I'll go find help!

~~~

Lynn: Alright. Let's go. *She and Volcano took a head start*

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon followed*

~~~

*Officer Jenny and Azul reached to the top of the dome*

~~~

Henry: Hey, Officer Jenny!

~~~

Officer Jenny: Henry! Are you alright?

~~~

Henry: Yeah, but I was kidnapped. The other went after the poachers down to the abandoned Japer Railroad underground.

Jenny: But a train hasn't been in operation in years!

Henry: They say otherwise.

~~~

Jenny: Well lets hurry and catch up to them!

Azul: Piplup!

~~~

Henry: Right!

*They run back down the stairs*

(Somewhere underground)

~~~

*The two trainers along with their Pokémon were running in the hallways trying to find the room where Anise is. Volcano took the lead in determination to find Anise*

~~~

Xack: Good. ... So, that gardevoir, huh?

~~~

Lynn: Yeah..... both Volcano and Sage really loved each other back then. Even though Sage changed..... Volcano....just won't stop loving her.

~~~

Xack: Hey, I get that. You think someone’s dead for like ever and they just suddenly come back. It's gotta be overwhelming.

~~~

Lynn: *Nods in agreement* Yeah. It really surprised me and him both a lot.

~~~

Xack: ... I'm sure it did more than surprise you.

~~~

Lynn: Oh really? What else do you think it would do to me?

~~~  
Xack: Well, I guess you could just say your Pokémon came back from the dead. I'm sure you'd be more than surprised. I mean look at Volcano. He's overcome by lust and hope. Now, don't expect me to say anything else. I've never lost a Pokémon before. So, I have no idea how you would feel. But I'm sure it's more than surprise.

~~~

Lynn: I know..... Whatever Anise did to make her evolve has got to be from torture. That's why Volcano and I are bound to make her pay.

~~~

Xack: I don't think evolving can happen through torture. Maybe it happened through training like... um, never mind.

~~~

*Lynn and the others went inside to confront Anise*

Lynn: Anise! *glares*

~~~

*Silence*

Xack: ... Dude, ya sure she's in here?

~~~

Lynn: She's got to be..... Volcano picked up her scent.......

~~~

*They here a train whistle*

Xack: Uh...

~~~

Lynn: Oh crap.....

~~~

Xack: ... After the train?

~~~

Lynn: ........Yeah......

~~~

Xack: ... I don't know...

~~~

Lynn: We'll have to try..... come on!

~~~

Xack: ......

Weasel: *Curiously looks at Xack* Weavile vile-.

*Xack runs off*

Weasel: Weavile!

*Her Pokémon run after her*

~~~

Lynn: Now you sure you got Anise's scent?

Volcano: *Nods* Typh!

Lynn: Okay, as long as we stay on the trail, she won't get to far! I know that somehow she on that train!

~~~

Xack: *Comes running up from behind* Well, duh!

~~~

Lynn: *smiles* You know you don't have to hear me state the obvious! *laughs*

~~~

Xack: If only that were an option!

~~~

Lynn: Well I’m sure you won't put up with my nonsense any longer soon.

Volcano: TYPH!

Lynn: We're almost there! Closer! Closer! *They see the train* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd....... *Leaps and kicks the door open* ANISE!!!!!! If you’re there as the train's conductor!

Anise: *Sucks on a lollipop* So you made it..... once again you made me underestimate you.... *smirks*

Volcano: *Growls*

~~~

Xack: Teh, so much for a grand escape. I thought this train would have been on its way by now. *Her Pokémon hop on*

~~~

Anise: Oh it will...... its gonna be moving in about 10 minutes, then we'll arrive at the shore and I’m going to take you brats to Kanto where Giovanni is waiting in Viridian City.

~~~

Xack: *Gets wide-eyed* ... Hell no!!! *Jumps off the train with her Pokémon following behind. She peeks through the door*

~~~

Anise: Arent you leaving with them?

Lynn: No..... you know why we're here for.....

Volcano: Typh!

Anise: *Smirks* I see..... Same as always.....

Lynn: We're getting you back for what you did to Sage.

Anise: Sage is mine, now......

Lynn: I don't think so! You say that she is, but she hasn't come back to you! She abandoned you!

~~~

Xack: Yeah, you said she was missing.

~~~

Anise: ........Fine....... Then let's settle this.... Forget what Giovanni wants. I’m only going to get what I want; killing you and Volcano at the same time!

Volcano: <Bring it, you heartless bitch!>

Anise: Houndoom, come out. Our guests have arrived!

*Houndoom comes out, while smirking a cold smirk*

~~~

Xack: *Slowly moves her head out the door*

~~~

Lynn: Volcano use swift attack!

Anise: Houndoom, use Fire Fang!

~~~

Xack: Colby, Weasel, Saber, all a'you use Faint attack!

*They ran back inside the train and attack*

~~~

*With the combined forces of the Pokémon they all knocked Houndoom over*

Anise: Houndoom! *looks at the two girls with a glare then took out a whip* Prepare to die!!!! *charges at Lynn*

*Volcano got in the way and punched her in the face*

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon just stood by and watched*

~~~

*Volcano pinned her on the wall and kept punching her until Anise fell unconscious*

~~~

Xack: ... Shit.

~~~

*Then the train started to move*

Lynn: C'mon Volcano! *Jumps off the train with Volcano*

~~~

Xack: Guys, get off!

*Her Pokémon jump off*

~~~

*They all watch the train roll away*

~~~

Xack: Phew... I'm glad we weren't on there. I don't know what we would have done if we got off-track of Azura.

~~~

Lynn: I know right? At least it’s over for now......

~~~

*Jenny and Henry come running up from behind*

~~~

Lynn: Oh hey you two!

Azul: PIPLUP!!!!!!!

Lynn: AZUL!!!!!! 8D

~~~

Xack: You're late for the party.

~~~

Officer Jenny: *Sighs* We figured..... are you two ok?

Lynn: I’m cool.

~~~

Xack: Yeah, I'm all good. *Looks at her Pokémon* You guys okay?

*They nod*

~~~

Lynn: You ok Volcano?

Volcano: *Nods*

~~~

Xack: Ugh... Let's just get out of here... *Starts walking away, followed by her Pokémon*

~~~

Lynn: Hey Henry, wanna battle?

Henry: *Smiles* Sure thing! 8D

~~~

Xack: *Turns her head around* You're not seriously gonna battle now, are you..?

~~~

Lynn: No, we're gonna get out of here first. Then I'll battle him in the gym. *Smiles*

~~~

Xack: Well, I know that, but still. We were just kidnapped, dragged to the basement, and fought that bitch. ...... Among other things... on your part... .......... Do what you want. *Starts walking away again*

~~~

Lynn: O____o()

*They all left the abandoned train tunnel.*


	14. Lynn vs. Henry!

Officer Jenny: Ms. Darkly, I'd like to bring you down to the station for questioning. Ms... um... *looks at Lynn* after you battle you come right to the station.

~~~

Lynn: Ok miss! *Lynn, Volcano, and Azul headed over to the gym*

~~~

Xack: *Looked at Saber in eyes, put her hands in his hair and started scratching his ears* Take the others back to the Center. *Hands him the keycard to their room* I'll be back soon. *She kisses him on the forehead*

*He leaves with Weasel and Colby as they get their kisses too*

Jenny: Wow. You really must love your Pokémon.

Xack: *Smiles brightly* Of course I do.

*They leave*

~~~

(At the gym)

Henry: You ready?

Lynn: You know it!

Henry: Alright! Diglett I choose you!

Diglett: *Comes out of Pokéball* Diglett!

Volcano: *whispers in Lynn's ear*

Lynn: You sure?

*Volcano nodded*

Lynn: Alright.... if you think he's ready.... Azul, go!

~~~

Henry: Good choice!

~~~

Lynn: Thank you!

Azul: Piplup!!!!

Lynn: Get ready Azul!

Azul: PIPLUP!!!!!! 8D

~~~

Henry: Ready yourself, Diglett.

~~~

Lynn: Azul, use Bubble!

Azul: *Blows bubbles at Diglett*

~~~

Henry: Diglett, use dig!

*Diglett disappeared under the ground*

~~~

Lynn: Azul! Look at the ground!

*Azul stares at the ground*

Lynn: On my mark! Ready........aimmmmmmmm........

~~~

*Diglett pops-up right under Azul and knocks him up into the air*

Azul: Piplup!

Henry: Quick, use Astonish!

*It hits Azul*

~~~

Lynn: Use pound!

Azul: PIPLUP! *uses pound on Diglett*

~~~

*Diglett was pounded back into the ground*

Henry: Diglett! Magnitude!

*Diglett set-off a Mag. 5 earthquake. It was very effective.*

~~~

Azul: *falls over then struggles to get up*

Lynn: C'mon Azul, you can do it!!!!! Use Bubble!!!!

Azul: *blows some bubbles on Diglett*

~~~

Azul: *falls over then struggles to get up*

Lynn: C'mon Azul, you can do it!!!!! Use Bubble!!!!

Azul: *blows some bubbles on Diglett*

~~~

*Diglett takes a major hit*

~~~

Lynn: Again! Use Bubble!

Henry: Use Mud-Slap!

~~~

*A bunch of mud was thrown at Azul*

~~~

Azul: Piplup! *Gets dirty from the thrown mud*

Lynn: Try Bubble again, one more time!

Azul: *Blows Bubble*

~~~

*Diglett quickly disappears under the ground again*

~~~

Lynn: Azul! Run around really fast!

Azul: PIIIIIIIIPLUP!!!!! *runs everywhere on the battlefield*

~~~

Henry: *lol* That won't save you! Diglett, Magnitude again!

*A magnitude 5 earthquake was set off again*

~~~

Lynn: Jump!

Azul: *jumps*

Lynn: Now use Pound!

Azul: PIPLUP! *uses pound*

~~~

*Diglett is rattled out of the ground*

~~~

Azul: Pip! *Watches the diglett*

~~~

Henry: Diglett, recover and use Scratch!

~~~

*Diglett got up and used scratch on Azul*

Lynn: AZUL!

Azul: PIPLUP!!!!!!

~~~

Henry: Use Mud-Slap!

~~~

Lynn: Dodge it and use Bubble!

Azul: Piplup! *dodges and used bubble*

~~~

*It hit Diglett*

Diglett: @_@

Henry: Alright! That was great, Diglett! *Puts it back in to its ball*

~~~

Azul: PIPLUP! 8D

Lynn: Good job Piplup! Now go take a rest!

Azul: Piplup! *leaves the battlefield*

~~~

Henry: Okay, Sandslash, go!

*His sandslash appeared*

~~~

*When Sandslash appeared he leaped up at Lynn's face and face-hugged her again*

Lynn: WAAAAAHHHHH?!

Sandslash: Sandslash! 83

~~~

Henry: Sandslash! I'm sorry. He always gets excited around new people.

~~~

Lynn: *Pulls Sandslash off her face* It’s fine..... He’s just a social Pokémon. *Looks at Sandslash* Just what am I gonna do with you..?

Sandslash: ^_____^ *Licks Lynn's nose*

Volcano: *lol*

~~~

Henry: Alright, alright. Back to battling.

Sandslash: *Hopped out of Lynn's arms and to his spot on the field with a new look of determination*

~~~

Lynn: Alright Volcano, you're up! Just two more rounds to finish!

Volcano: Typh! *Walks up to his spot*

~~~

Henry: Sandslash, use Sand Tomb!

*A sandstorm was unleashed upon the field around Volcano. It doesn't want to settle*

~~~

Volcano: Phlosion!*Shields himself*

Lynn: Volcano, shield yourself with fire!

Volcano: *Uses Flame Wheel to burn the grains of sand*

~~~

*The sandstorms kept smothering the flame and it was causing damage to Volcano*

~~~

Volcano: TYPH!

~~~

Henry: Quick, use Rollout!

*Sandslash curled-up into a ball a rolled himself into Volcano*

~~~

Lynn: Use Lava Plume!

Volcano: *His fiery quills ignited into a hot temperature and gave Sandslash damage*

~~~

Henry: It'll take a lot more than that to give Sandslash significant damage!

~~~

Lynn: Well we're still gonna keep going! Volcano use eruption!

*Volcano's fiery quills light up more as Volcano thrusts his arms in the air causing lava rocks to come out of the ground and land on Sandslash*

~~~

Henry: Sandslash, Dig!

~~~

*Sandslash dug into the ground*

Lynn: Volcano use flamethrower into that hole!

Volcano: *blows fire into the hole*

~~~

Henry: Shouldn't do that.

*Sandslash came up right under Volcano and attacked him*

Henry: Now use Sand Attack!

*Volcano was hit very hard with the attacks*

~~~

Volcano: <OW!!!!!!>

Lynn: Don't give up Volcano!!!!!!! Use Eruption again!

Volcano: *uses eruption*

~~~

*The eruption is weaker because of Volcano's lowered energy*

Sandslash: *Drops back into the hole*

~~~

Volcano: <Lynn.... call it quits.>

Lynn: What?!

Volcano: <Right now, we're no match for this guy even if I am a high leveled Pokémon. We're just gonna have to train Azul. Somehow since he defeated the Diglett, I can tell that he is going to beat Henry.>

Lynn: Alright...... Henry, for now I would like to stop the match.

~~~

Henry: *Smiles and nods* Alright, are you sure?

~~~

Lynn: Yes. We'll be back soon.

~~~

Henry: I hope you come back soon! Don't get into anymore trouble!

Sandslash: *Pokes his head out of his hole and waves good-bye* Shash!

~~~

Lynn: We will don't worry! And Sandslash, Are you gonna face hug me again if I come back?

Sandslash: >8D

Lynn: That's what I thought.....


	15. Interrogations!

(Police Station)

Xack: *Sitting in a chair with her arms and legs crossed* That's just all I know. Not that much.

Jenny: *Writing down on paper* Don't worry. I just needed to know what your side of the story was... and what the poacher looked like. ... I hope your friend gets here soon. I got something I think she might want to have.

Xack: ... It's that rabid gardevoir... isn't it?

Jenny: *Looks up at Xack, sadly*

~~~

Lynn: *Comes into the police station* Anybody home?

~~~

Jenny: Oh, come in, Lynn.

Xack: Well, that battle was short-lived. *Smiles faintly*

~~~

Lynn: Yeah.... well.... we had a little mishap. But we're going to rebattle again.... Anyway what's going on Officer?

~~~

Jenny: Xack and I were just finishing-up talking about the incident. It's your turn now.

Xack: *Looks at Jenny* What about the...you know..?

~~~

Jenny: I'll be.....getting to that.......

Lynn: What's up? *looks confused*

~~~

Xack: *Looks at Lynn and then to the ground* Nothing.

~~~

Jenny: Well I need to ask you some questions first.

Lynn: Well of course. Shoot!

~~~

Xack: ...

~~~

Jenny: How did you know of the Pokémon poacher and....the Pokémon that was helping her kidnap you and Miss Darkley?

Lynn: *looked serious* I was a little kid when Volcano and I met Sage....she was a ralts back then.....we met her in the forest, she was still a little kid when we found her. So Volcano and I did a lot of stuff with her, playing ball, rolling down the grassy hills, playing tag, hide and seek.....*she stopped*

~~~

Jenny: And then you encountered the poacher and she kidnapped your ralts?

~~~

Lynn: She did something to Sage before she took her....... Volcano and I were dueling against her houndour Skull, then...... just when Skull was going to give Volcano the finishing blow, Sage got in the way.....and she......*stops again* He never forgave himself after that....

~~~

Jenny: I see. ... Why does this poacher target you?

~~~

Lynn: You might've heard of it on the news in Cerulean..... There was this rich person who's got a beautiful looking ninetails. Its fur was so shiny and soft it would've made a fabulous fur coat. That was what Anise was after before she met me.

~~~

Jenny: And so for getting in her way, she seeking some sort of revenge against you?

~~~

Lynn: Yeah. *Nods*

~~~

Jenny: Hm, do you know where this poacher could have been heading?

~~~

Lynn: Well she said she was gonna take me to the coast so that we can head back to Kanto. Volcano knocked her out real cold, but I bet she's awake now, and insanely upset about not completing her contract.

~~~

Jenny: Her contract?

~~~

Lynn: It seems she made a deal with Giovanni, she's going to capture me to bring me to him while she gets the cash, and when he's done with me, she gets to kill me or something like that, but I think she saving the second part for later without letting Giovanni know.

~~~

Jenny: Giovanni? You don't mean the billionaire?

~~~

Lynn: The one and the same.....

~~~

Jenny: Now, what would he want with you?

~~~

Lynn: He wants to know where Mewtwo is.

~~~

Jenny: Mewtwo? You mean that Pokémon that people have been rumoring about?

Xack: *Rolls her eyes*

~~~

Jenny: *Raises an eyebrow*

Xack: *Looks down and slightly shakes her head*

~~~

Lynn: If your wondering of the fact that Im lying. Go ahead, but I am speaking the truth. *gets up* I believe that is as much information I can give you. Thank you Miss Jenny. *was about to leave*

~~~

Jenny: Wa-!

Xack: *Quickly raises her hand to stop Jenny*

~~~

Lynn: *Leaves*

Officer Jenny: Why did you stop me?

~~~

Xack: *Stands up a puts her hands in her skirt-pockets* We've told you all you need to know, Officer Jenny. You have your description of the poacher and such. It makes no difference weather Giovanni is involved or not... *Holds her hand out* I'll take the gardevoir.

~~~

Officer Jenny: But that is not your Pokémon, why do you want the gardevoir so much?

~~~

Xack: *Looks surprised* It's not me who wants it. It's Lynn.

Jenny: But this is a potentially dangerous Pokémon! I can't just plop in some trainer's hands!

Xack: Officer Jenny, you'd be surprised what things can happen between a Pokémon and their trainer. Plus, I work in a Pokémon shelter, I've handled much worse.

Jenny: ... *Sigh* I hope you know... what you're doing. *Takes Sage's ball and hands it to Xack*

Xack: *Smiles* Thank you, and trust me. I do know exactly what I'm doin'.

~~~

*Suddenly the Pokéball opened, and a blur of light broke through the window*

~~~

Xack: *Screams and drops the ball*

~~~

Officer Jenny: The gardevoir......it escaped!!!!

~~~

Xack: Damn it!

~~~

*Lynn just walked out of the Pokémon center after being told by Nurse Joy that Volcano took Azul to the forest to train*

~~~

Xack: *Meets Lynn at the front* Hey.

~~~

Lynn: Hi.

~~~

Xack: *Flips her head back to look at the sky* Sorry, 'bout your gardevoir escapin'.

~~~

Lynn: It’s ok, it’s not your fault. I’m sure she'll back again someday.

~~~

Xack: *Looks behind her* Hmph, you shouldn't be flaunting the idea that you know the location of Mewtwo, ya'know.

~~~

Lynn: I know I know..... Next time I'll keep my mouth shut.

~~~

Xack: Yeah, well... just hope there isn't a next time. *Starts walking to the center*

~~~

*Lynn smiled a bit then walked off towards the forest.*

~~~

Xack: *Stops* Where are you going?

~~~

Lynn: To check on my Pokémon!

~~~

Xack: Oh. ... *Starts walking into the center* Me too...

~~~

*Lynn went into the forest and saw Volcano sitting on a rock watching Azul train*

Lynn: How's he doing so far?

Volcano: <He's doing just fine. He's not very bad, he's shown alot of agility and learning how to dodge better, plus his moves are getting stronger.>

~~~

Azul: <I'm a fast learner! Anything for my trainer!>

~~~

Lynn: *Smiles* That's good to know little dude! Just don't push yourself too hard!!!!

~~~

Azul: Piplup!

~~~

(Pokémon Center)

~~~

*Xack walks into her room at the Center motel, finding Saber taking off his bandages and Weasel lying face-down on the bed lazily with Colby sitting next to him*

Xack: You guys feelin' any better?

*They reply positively with Weasel's response muffled by the pillow*

Xack: That's good. *Walks by and sits on the bed with Saber and scratches his ears* ... You guys hungry?

*They positively reply*

Xack: Okay, then.

*They walk out*

~~~

*A random pachirisu rolls in the dirt*

~~~

*Xack's pokemon all sit in a booth*

Xack: *Fluffs Saber's hair* I'll quick get us the food. *Goes to the counter*

~~~

*People were nomming on their food*

~~~

Weasel: <So... what do you think of all this Lynn business?>

Colby: *Shrugs* Cacturne.

Saber: <I'd say it's best we leave them alone.> *Look irritated* <But I don't think they should be alone. Something tells me their confidence is making them go blind.>

Colby: Hm?

Weasel: <They're being too risky...>

Colby: <Oh. Well, it is our job to care... right?>

Weasel: <Yeah... But we're supposed to care for Pokémon that have serious issues or stuff like that. Not some random trainer who apparently knows where Mewtwo is and is being way to under cautious.>

Saber: <It's up to Xack to decide what happens.>

Weasel: <Yeah, right! She won't make a decision without our opinions first.>

Saber: <Well then, what is it you wanna do?>

Weasel: <Um....... Well...>

Colby: <You don't like them that much.>

Weasel: <Nope. I don't care what happens to them! All we should care about is ourselves here! We've already been kidnapped because of those guys, not to mention Xack was kidnapped twice!>

*Silence*

Saber: <We follow Xack. That's all.>

*Weasel makes a small growl then there's more silence. Xack comes back*

Xack: Okay, that was a nasty line. *Sets down their food* Let's dig-in and we can get back on our way to Azura.

Weasel: <...You said it.> *Starts eating*


	16. Rematch with Henry!

(Forest)

~~~

Lynn: Alright Azul! Looks like you’re ready for anything!

Azul: Piplup!

Lynn: Ready to heal up and face Henry one more time?

Azul: Piplup!

~~~

*A boy trainer walks by*

????: Peh. You think that little guys gonna beat all there of Henry's Pokémon. Won't be somethin'!

~~~

Lynn: I see your mouth moving but all I hear is blah blah blah.

~~~

????: Hm, as long as you're going to the Center, you might as well get your ears checked.

~~~

Lynn: Go jump in a river kid. *Walks away* Or better yet go home to your mother.

~~~

????: *Sigh* I would but I've got more important things to do... *Walks away*

~~~

Lynn: *Goes to the Pokémon Center ignoring the boy trainer*

~~~

(Pokémon Center)

~~~

Lynn: *Brings Azul to Nurse Joy* Can you please check up on Azul?

Nurse Joy: *Smiles* Of course! *Takes Azul*

~~~

*Xack comes up with her Pokémon*

Xack: Hey! XD *Smiles*

~~~

Lynn: Well hey, what's going on? *Smiles*

~~~

Xack: We're leaving for the next town. *Sets her card down on the counter*

~~~

Lynn: Oh! I see! Well I'll see you guys in the next town soon! *Smiles*

~~~

Xack: Yeah.

~~~

Lynn: Ok. Have a good trip!

~~~

Xack: Yeah, have fun with Henry. *Starts walking away*

~~~

Lynn: *Waves good bye* I will.

~~~

Colby: *Waves at Azul* Cacturne!

~~~

Azul: *Waves at Colby* Piplup!!!!

~~~

*Weasel glances at Volcano and snorts when he looks away*

~~~

Volcano: *Looked away in silence*

~~~

*They exit*

~~~

Nurse Joy: Ok! Azul is ready to go!

Lynn: Thank you Nurse Joy!

Volcano: <Let's go.>

Lynn: Alright!

~~~

(Outside the Center)

~~~

*The three friends went to go to the gym.*

~~~

Weasel: *Keeps watching Volcano*

~~~

Volcano: *Walks with Lynn with a serious face*

~~~

Weasel: *Looks at Xack* <Hey!>

*Everyone in the group looked at him*

Weasel: *Smirks* <Wanna see'em fight?>

Xack: *Looks at his curiously*

(Jasper Gym)

~~~

Lynn: Oh, Henry! I’m home! XD

Volcano: *Facepalm*

Azul: *lol*

~~~

Henry: Lynn? What are you doing back already?

~~~

Lynn: What are you talking about? It’s been a few hours, isn’t it? *Blinks*

~~~

Henry: Yeah... Just a few hours... What's changed? Did you catch some ultrapowerful pokemon or something?

~~~

Lynn: Not exactly, but Azul has improved.

Azul: Piplup! *Winks*

~~~

Henry: In only a couple of hours?

~~~

Lynn: Well he did train hard enough. So yeah.

~~~

Henry: *Looks doubtfully surprised* Okay. If you say so...

~~~

Lynn: Let's get this battle started!

~~~

Xack: *Walks in* Hey!

~~~

Lynn: *Turns a little* Hey! I thought you were leaving Jasper Town!

~~~

Xack: We were, but Wea- Ep! *Elbowed by Weasel* We wanted to see how this fight goes. And if you can improve a Pokémon extensively in a matter of a couple of hours, that'll be something to see.

Henry: That's what I was getting at...

~~~

Lynn: Alright...

~~~

Xack: So... *Smiles and walks over to the benches* Let's see it, then.

~~~

Lynn: Alright, let’s do it! *Smiles*

Henry: Alright! *smiles feeling excited*

~~~

*Xack's Pokémon sit*

Xack: *Smirks, but it's lacking the smile*

~~~

Lynn: Get ready Azul!

Azul: Piplup! 8D *Goes to his position*

Henry: Alright! Diglett! You're up!

Diglett: *Appears from Pokéball* Diglett!

~~~

Henry: Diglett, use Dig!

*The diglett went underground*

~~~

Lynn: Get ready Azul!

Azul: Piplup!!!!

Volcano: <Remember what I taught you about the ground!>

~~~

*The diglett appeared under Azul making him get launched into the air*

Henry: Diglett, Mud Slap!

~~~

Lynn: Dodge and use Bubble!

Azul: *Dodges and uses Bubble*

~~~

*Diglett gets hit but goes under ground. When Azul land Diglett comes up and uses scratch directly on him*

~~~

Azul: PIPLUP! >.< *Falls on the ground*

Lynn: AZUL!

Azul: *Gets up* Piplup! >8(

~~~

Henry: Back underground, Diglett!

*Diglett goes underground*

~~~

Lynn: Azul, soak the ground with Water Sport!

Azul: *Uses Water Sport*

~~~

Henry: Heh, you missed a spot!

*Diglett appeared under Azul where it was dry and used Mud Slap*

~~~

Azul: *Takes the blow* PIPLUP!

Lynn: JUMP AND USE WATER SPORT AGAIN!!!

Azul: *Jumps and uses Water Sport on Diglett*

~~~

Diglett: Diglett! *Goes underground*

Henry: Use Magnitude!

*A magnitude 5 earthquake is set off*

~~~

Lynn: JUMP AGAIN!

Azul: *manages to jump*

~~~

*The mud hits him*

~~~

Azul: PIPLUP! *hisses from the stings*

Lynn: Use Bubble!

Azul: *uses bubble on Diglett*

~~~

Diglett: @_@

Henry: Aw, great.

*Diglett goes into its ball and Sandslash is thrown out*

~~~

*Then Sandslash face-hugged Lynn again*

Lynn: KFJWEOIMFOWNEDOFNOWIENTIONWOJNRFKE!!!!!! *Waves arms hilariously*

Azul and Volcano: *LOL*

~~~

*Xack and her Pokémon chuckle*

~~~

Henry: *laughs*

~~~

*Sandslash hops down and runs to his spot on the field*

~~~

Lynn: You just REALLY love hugging faces don't you.....?

Sandslash: *Giggles*

Henry: Alright! Let's get started!

Lynn: Get ready Azul!

Azul: PIPLUP! 8D

~~~

Henry: Sandslash! Dig!

*Sandslash goes underground*

~~~

Lynn: Ah, no you don’t! Azul, use Water Sport at that hole!

Azul: *uses Water Sport*

~~~

Henry: Sandslash, avoid it! And use Fury Swipes!

*Some rumbling is heard underground. Sandslash comes up under Azul and continues cutting at him multiple times*

~~~

Azul: Piplup! Piplup! PIPLUP!!!!!

Lynn: Uses Bubble!

Azul: *zused bubble on Sandslash*

~~~

*Sandslash use a rollout to repeal them and hit Azul*

~~~

Azul: PIPLUP!!!!!!! *falls to the ground and tries to get up*

Lynn: AZUL! Are you alright?!

Azul: Pip....*Gets up* Piplup!

Lynn: You wanna stop?

Azul: *Shakes head* Piplup!

Lynn: Alright

~~~

*Sandslash comes back down on Azul with another Rollout*

~~~

Azul: Piplup!

Lynn: C'mon Azul use Water Sport!

Azul: *uses Water Sport*

~~~

*Sandslash rolls around the field, dodging it*

Henry: We perfected Sandslash's Rollout technique! He's not easy to hit!

*Sandslash goes for Azul*

~~~

Lynn: Dodge it and use Water Sport everywhere!!!!!!!!

Azul: *jumps in the air and uses Water Sport all over the battlefield*

~~~

Henry: You got to be more clever than that!

*The water is repelled off of his spines and he dodges*

Xack: *Mumbling to herself* Hm, wonderful. Henry's taught his Pokémon to repel water attacks for better success... *Smirks* It's the least you can expect from a gym leader. Beautiful.

~~~

Lynn: Hmmm........what to do.......? Think Lynn think! *looks at Sandslash's quills* They're pointy and sharp enough to..... *smiles* Now I get it! Azul, start mocking Sandslash!

Azul: *makes silly yet funny faces at Sandslash*

~~~

*Sandslash just starts looking confused along with everyone else*

~~~

Azul: *shows more funny faces to Sandslash*

~~~

Sandslash: *Raises an eyebrow*

~~~

Azul: *Makes even more mocking silly faces*

~~~

Xack: What are they doing?!

~~~

*Then Azul shook his behind at Sandslash mockingly causing Sandslash to be angry. Sandslash chased Azul everywhere on the battlefield*

Lynn: Alright Azul attack from the front!

*Azul then ran at Sandslash and used his head to hit him in the gut which caused Sandslash to fall on his back*

Lynn: Now use Pound!

Azul: *used Pound to hammer Sandslash's quills deep into the ground*

Lynn: Now use Water Sport!

Azul: *sprays water on Sandslash*

~~~

Henry: Damn. Sandslash get a hold of yourself! Uses Fury Swipes again!

*Sandslash recovers and starts scratching at Azul*

~~~

Lynn: Dodge it and use Water gun again!!!

Azul:*dodges and uses water gun*

~~~

Sandslash: *Dodges and uses a tough Rollout on Azul*

~~~

Azul: @___@

Lynn: AZUL!

Volcano: *walked over to Azul and picked him up*

~~~

Xack: Now... for the fire-type.

~~~

*Volcano puts Azul down on a bench and puts a fluffy pillow to the back of his head then went out to the battlefield*  
~~~

Xack and her Pokémon: 0_o

Xack: Okay... I've never seen that before...

~~~

Volcano: *Stood watching Sandslash*

~~~

Henry: *Half-smiles* Use Sandstorm, Sandslash!

*A sandstorm is unleashed onto the field*

~~~

Lynn: .......

Volcano: .......

Lynn: Volcano.....eruption!

Volcano: *Volcano's fiery quills flare up then his arms thrust in the air as lava rocks come bursting out of the ground and landed on Sandslash*

~~~

*The sandstorm smothered enough of the flame for Sandslash to escape underground*

~~~

Lynn: Now here is the moment we all been waiting for. Volcano, remember that technique I taught you while training Azul?

Volcano: *nods*

Lynn: Now's the time to use it. Use Earthquake!

*Volcano's feet began to glow and started stomping the ground causing it to break and rattle violently*

~~~

Xack: No way!

*Sandslash was rattled out of the ground*

~~~

Lynn: Now use Swift!!!!

Volcano: *shoots out the swift stars at Sandslash*

~~~

*Sandslash dodges it just barely*

~~~

Lynn: Again!

Volcano: *Uses swift on Sandslash*

~~~

*It hits Sandslash*

~~~

Lynn: Now, one more time!

Volcano: *Uses Swift again against Sandslash*

~~~

*It hits him and he's down*

Henry: Oh, man!

Xack: Oh man... *Facepalm*

Henry: Sandslash, return!

*Sandslash goes back into his Pokéball*

Henry: Okay, you asked for it. Rhyperior, go!

*A rhyperior appears from the ball*

~~~

Lynn: So its a battle of strength huh?

Volcano: *cracks knuckles* <Let's do this........>

Lynn: Alright Volcano, uses Eruption!

Volcano: *summons lava rocks as they land on Rhyperior*

~~~

*Rhyperior's hard, rocky plates crush the boulders, leaving very little damage. Rhyperior uses Earthquake, EXTREAMLY damaging Volcano*

~~~

Lynn: Volcano!

Volcano: Typhlosion! Pholsion typhlosion!

Lynn: *Throws a hyper potion at him* Looks like fire attacks isn't gonna cut it..... Our only hope is Swift!

Volcano: Typlosion! *Uses swift on Rhyperior*

~~~

*The stars barley hit him and bounce off*

Henry: Heh, you really don't know your Pokémon, do you?

~~~

Lynn: I may not be some kind of genius expert who know who's weak against who but do you know what I can do?

~~~

Henry: What?

*Xack is chuckling to herself in the background*

~~~

Lynn: Make an incredibly awesome movie.......wanna know why?

~~~

Henry: Wait, what..?

Xack: Huh?

~~~

Volcano: *sighs* <Because your Bat->

Lynn: BECAUSE IM BATMAN!!!!! 8D

~~~

Everyone: O____O'

Xack: *Sighs and looks to the side a t then back up at Lynn* Lynn, call it off! Rhyperior is an extremely hard Pokémon to take down! Frankly, Volcano is nothing but a sitting Farfetch'd with snappy beak!

~~~

Lynn: But there's gotta be a weak spot!

Volcano: <I’m afraid not.... unless we make Azul stronger or find another Pokémon to accept on the team, we're screwed.>

Lynn: Oh crap....... I guess even a poke or tickle attack isn’t gonna cut it, huh?

Volcano: *Shakes head*

Lynn: Alright Henry.... you win again. I’m calling off the match for now. *Smiles*

~~~

Henry: *Nods* No offense, Lynn, but I think you're really getting a head of yourself.

Xack: Yeah. *Stands up and smiles at Lynn with her hands in her pockets* You played a very uneven match today. Not once but twice. XD

~~~

Lynn: *Sighs* I know. It was pretty stupid of me..... Sorry, you guys. I can be such a dumbass.....

Volcano: *Hits the back of Lynn's head* <Stop being such a downer! Gah!>

~~~

*Henry has Rhyperior return to its ball*

Xack: Come on, Lynn! ... Let's get going over to Pearlapec! *Points her thumb towards the door*

*Her Pokémon look shocked at her*

~~~

Lynn: Hm? *Blinks* Alright.

~~~

Xack: Alright, then let's go. I've got a serious errand I have to run! *Turns to leave* See ya later and everything, Henry. Take extremely good care of that cute rhyperior!

~~~

Henry: Oh don't worry I will! 8D

Lynn: *Waves good bye*

~~~

*As they exit the building Xack's Pokémon still looked stunned at her*

Weasel: *Sweatdrops* We-Weavile?!

Saber: <Heh. You could work this to your advantage.>

Weasel: Wea? Weavile!

*They continue walking out of the gym*

~~~

Lynn: *Walked alongside Volcano who held onto the unconscious Azul like a father holding on to a baby*

~~~

Xack: *Turns to look at Lynn* Cheh, you ain't even gonna ask?

~~~

Lynn: Well, I’m sure you got your reasons....but....why the sudden invite?

~~~

Xack: Cheh. *Looks back down the path* ‘Cause you're dumb. And you wouldn't last another week in Chevron.

~~~

Volcano: *Growls*

Lynn: Ah, so that's it, huh? *Answered like it wasn’t anything new*

~~~

Xack: Yeah, pretty much. ... Besides... I guess we could the company.

Weasel: *Rolls his eyes and smirks at Volcano and cracks his knuckles*

~~~

Volcano: *Looks away* <Dream on pal.> *Continues to carry Azul*

~~~

Weasel: *Looks away, still grinning*

~~~

Volcano: <Hmph....>

~~~

Xack: So, it'll be a while 'til we get to Pearlapec. We have to cut through a few towns first; not just the forest this time.

~~~

Lynn: Alright. We can do that.

~~~

Xack: We have to do that. Or at least I do.

~~~

Lynn: Any reason why?

~~~

Xack: Of course!

~~~

Lynn: And what would that be?

~~~

Xack: Getting to Azura as soon as possible! Frankly, I've already been stalled.

~~~

Lynn: Well you know you could've gone without me......I wouldn't mind at all.

~~~

Xack: Do I have to go through all those reasons of having you tag along again?

~~~

Lynn: No, but still you would've accomplished a lot without me.

~~~

Xack: *Raises her hands up in a shrug* You don't know that. But...*Turns around and stops* You could accomplish a lot with me! XD *Points to herself with her thumb* And besides... we started out like this. *Holds her hand out* Say we start over?

~~~

Lynn: *Walks beside Volcano* How's he doing?

Volcano: <He'll be alright, he just needs lots of sleep.>

~~~

Xack: Hm, maybe you should put him in his Pokéball, Lynn.

~~~

Volcano: Typhlo… Typhlosion typhlosion.

~~~

Xack: Heh. *Smirks*

~~~

Volcano: *Whistles a tune*

~~~

Xack: So, what kind of Pokémon do you like?

~~~

Lynn: Well, I do like fire type. Ghost type seems pretty cool. Fighting type kicks ass too.

~~~

Xack: Yeah, I like ghost-types too. But... *Starts petting Saber's head* I love darks types more than anything.

Saber: *Smiles*

Xack: I also have a thing for "larger" Pokémon, but I stick with my darks.

~~~

Lynn: *Smiles* Sweet! I also stick with fire types but other types are awesome too.

~~~

Xack: Well, from the way I see it, you're going to need a variety of Pokémon if you plan to make it to the championship. You can't just rely on fire-types alone.

~~~

Lynn: *Looks down* That's true.

~~~

Xack: Hey, at least you got Azul. That's a start.

~~~

Lynn: That's true. But it'll be awhile to get him to be stronger.

~~~

Xack: Um, I don't think so. I think he's really close to evolving. It might take a while but it'll be soon. ... Wait. ... Did I just make a paradox?

~~~

Lynn: Okay. 8D

~~~

*They continue walking*


	17. Welcome to Granite Town!

*They eventually arrived in a town*

~~~

Xack: Well, here's the first town before we go back into the forest.

~~~

Lynn: Excellent!

~~~

Saber: Shiftry?

Xack: This should be uh... Grannite. ... Well, mind as well stock-up on things here. *Starts walking into town* We're gonna have to go back into the forest after this.

~~~

Lynn: Right. *Follows Xack to the Pokémart*

~~~

Xack: *Grabs a potion with a slight toss into the air* This should do it for a while...

~~~

Lynn: Awesome!

~~~

Xack: You need to pick-up anything? I suggest you do.

~~~

Lynn: Sure ok! Excuse me sir? May I please have 5 hyper potions?

Store Clerk: Why sure kid! *gives her 5 Hyper Potions*

Lynn: *Pays for them*

~~~

*As Xack browses through the mart, something outside catches her eye. A girl with white hair and a fancy black outfit walks through the street.*

Xack: *Looks surprised then goes over to Lynn* Hey, you all done there?

~~~

Lynn: Yeah. *Looks at Xack* What’s wrong? You look like you seen a ghost or something.

~~~

Xack: *Mumbles* I guess you could kinda say that... *Perks-up* Hey, you want to go eat? I'm starving!

~~~

Lynn: Yeah! I’m dying to have some fooooood!

~~~

Xack: Yeah, let's go over to the Center and eat there. You can get your Pokémon checked there too.

~~~

Lynn: Okay!

*They went to the center to fix both Azul and Volcano up*

~~~

*They then sat in a booth to eat lunch*

Xack: *With a mouthful of food* Just to let you know, we're going right back into the woods after this. And it's going to be a longer trip.

~~~

Lynn: *Eats too* Ok! I’m fully prepared to do this!!!! OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!!!!!!!

~~~

Xack: Good. Do have a pokédex?

~~~

Lynn: Sure do!

~~~

Xack: Do you have pokéballs?

~~~

Lynn: I got plenty of them.

~~~

Xack: Master Ball, Ultra Ball, anything other than the basic?

~~~

Lynn: I got plenty of ultra balls....master balls....they're hard to come by.

~~~

Xack: Eh, not really. Not if you have a good amount of cash. Got pokéblock?

~~~

Lynn: Can’t say I have.... What is pokéblock?

~~~

Xack: Oh, you know. The candies that you feed Poke- Oh-oh.

*The same girl with the white hair comes walking by with a gothitelle*

?????: Well~, I was hoping I'd see you along your way~!

Xack: Hi, Regan...

*Weasel angrily presses his lips together and the gothitelle glances at him*

Xack: Hey there to you too, Langston.

Regan: *Giggles* So~, I hear you're on the way to see my daddy. Have anything else planned?

Xack: Nope.

Regan: Well, that's fine. I'm on my way to Calcite City. There's a Pokémon Contest up there.

~~~

Lynn: A Pokémon Contest huh?

Volcano: *snorts as he turns to look outside*

~~~

Regan: And who may I ask are you?

~~~

Lynn: No one special. Just Lynn Miller.

~~~

Xack: She's going for the Pokémon Championship. *Takes a sip of her drink*

Regan: Oh, that's nice.

~~~

Lynn: Yep. *Noms on her food*

~~~

Xack: So, caught any new pokemon, lately?

Regan: *Sigh* No.

Xack: Still got Reginold?

Regan: Of course! Speaking of which, have a little training to do.

Xack: That's good. Good luck at the contest.

Regan: Thanks. *Starts walking away with Langston* I'll see you around. And say "Hi" to my dad for me!

Langston: Gothi!

*Xack continues with her meal while her Pokémon look rather irritated, Weasel looking steamed*

~~~

Volcano: *Looks at Weasel* Typholsion?

~~~

Weasel: *Continues looking steamed*

Xack: ... He'll be okay. *Sips her drink*

~~~

Lynn: He really hates Regan doesn't he?

~~~

Xack: It's not Regan; it's Langston.

~~~

Lynn: What's wrong with Langston?

~~~

Xack: Nothing. That's the problem.

~~~

Lynn: Eh? Now I’m confused.

~~~

Xack: Well you see, dark-types are resistant to psychic attacks...

~~~

Lynn: Yeah...

~~~

Xack: And Regan deals in psychic-types.

~~~

Lynn: Oh......*looks at Weasel* Sorry Weasel.....

~~~

Xack: Acctually, it's not a problem at all. Being resistant to Psychic attacks is good. *Eats her food* But that's not the problem. Regan's gothitelle knows how to use Miracle Eye.

~~~

Lynn: Miracle Eye?

~~~

Xack: Yeah, it's a little trick some psychic Pokémon know. It enables the damage of psychic-attacks to work on dark-types.

~~~

Lynn: Whoa! No wonder Weasel hates Langston!

~~~

Xack: And the rest of my Pokémon and myself.

*Saber and Colby still looked ticked*

Xack: Then there's also the fact that she's a snooty rich-girl. *Mumbles* Always dissing my babies...

~~~

Lynn: *Looks at Xack's Pokémon sadly but looks serious as well* Well that wasn't very nice of her at all. All Pokémon are strong equally in my opinion.....

~~~

Xack: That's not what she talks about...

*Saber places his head in his hand and rolls his eyes while Colby gets a pouty-look*

Xack: She thinks her Pokémon are SO beautiful.

~~~

Lynn: *Face-table* That is preposterous! Every Pokémon is beautiful in his and her own way! She can't just diss other Pokémon and think that her Pokémon are better then everyone else's, it doesn't work like that!

~~~

Xack: Well... *Pets Saber's head* A lot of contestants are like that, I suppose.

~~~

Lynn: Which ticks me off... I think your Pokémon are pretty cool too.

~~~

*Saber and Colby smile*

Xack: Thanks.

~~~

Lynn: You’re welcome.

~~~

Xack: So, back to that pokéblock. It's little candies you feed Pokémon. They work very well in training 'n stuff.

~~~

Lynn: Sweet! *Smiles* That would work out wonderfully!

~~~

Xack: Yeah, you just need to a bunch of berries to make'em.

~~~

Lynn: Well if its berries you want then you come to the right trainer.....my mom keeps buying me lots and lots of berries!

~~~

Xack: Mm, store-bought, huh? Well, I guess they're better off that way... I prefer mine directly from the forest.

~~~

Lynn: So true.... I tried telling mom that but.....

(Flashback)

Lynn's mom: Lynn berries are important and I’m going to give you lots and lots of berries! 83

Lynn: *Whispers* Oh Arceus no....

Lynn: *Hives hilarious anime glare* What was that?!

Lynn: *Waves arms hilariously* Oh nothing, nothing!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

~~~

Xack: Well still, they're fine either way.

~~~

Lynn: Okay!

~~~

*They continue eating*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Used:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/WondersSecret-s-Pokemon-Meme-803610327
> 
> I totally forgot I named Regan's gothitelle Langston. I changed her name to Georgette. Her Mr. Mime is named Remy. Remy is to Regan what Sabriel is to Xack. Regan Holly is still Regan Holly.


	18. Thieves

*Then after their meal Lynn paid for the chow and they left the restaurant*

~~~

Xack: Hm, so what do you expect out of the woods?

~~~

Lynn: Well nothing really except a good hike and hopefully no wild Pokémon’s gonna come and eat us.

~~~

Xack: Be focused on catching your Pokémon. And look for specific attributes in them. Don't catch just random ones.

~~~

Lynn: Alright.

~~~

Xack: Good.

~~~

*Azul's eyes wavered emotionally at the sight of the beautiful forest.*

~~~

Xack: *Puts her hands behind her head and looks at Azul* Now, that I think about it... how did a piplup end-up in a forest?

~~~

Azul: *Shrugs shoulders*

~~~

Xack: o_0

~~~

Lynn: o_O This is weird....

~~~

Xack: Yeah, I mean piplup are usually in cooler areas li-

*Something swooped down from the tree and snatched Xack's bandana*

Xack: HEY!!!

~~~

Lynn: WTF?! O___o() What was that?!

~~~

*A dark figure moves in the tree*

Xack: Hey, that's my bandana!

*The figure doesn't budge*

Xack: Gr... Can you see what it is?

~~~

*Lynn tries to see but doesn't see what it is then had an idea*

Lynn: Volcano try making a light so we can see the figure's face.

Volcano: *blows a little fire to light up the darkness above*

~~~

*It jumps away. Saber jumps up into the tree and pursues it. They come closer to the ground*

~~~

Lynn: Ready.....set.......GRAB!

*They grabbed the bandanna thief while Lynn's back cushioned Saber's fall*

~~~

*Saber stood up*

~~~

Lynn: @_____@

~~~

Xack: What did you catch, Volcano?

~~~

*A scyther is trashing about in Volcano’s arms*

Volcano: Typhlosion!

~~~

Xack: Oh, wow! Give me that hat back, you!

*Xack tries to snatch the bandana back but the scyther manages to get out of Volcano's grasp*

~~~

Volcano: Typhlosion! Typlosion typhlosion!

~~~

*The scyther tries to get away*

~~~

Volcano: *Sighs and uses swift to knock out the scyther*

~~~

*The scyther gets back up. Saber tries to step in but is stopped by Xack*

Xack: Let's Lynn have this one...

~~~

Lynn: *Took out a Pokéball* Alright.... Pokéball, go! *Throws a Pokéball at the Scyther*

~~~

*The Pokéball wiggles and the scyther pops out*

Xack: Lynn! You have to give it a good amount of damage before you capture it!

~~~

Lynn: I see..... Okay Volcano, give it another swift!

~~~

*The scyther dodged and used Quick Attack on Volcano, hitting him*

Xack: *Shakes her head*

~~~

Lynn: Looks like we don't have a choice.... use Ember!

Volcano: *Uses ember on Scyther*

~~~

*Hit directly and it was super effective*

~~~

Lynn: Alright, now let's try this again! *Throws Pokéball at Scyther*

~~~

*The Pokéball wiggles for a while but it finally stops moving*

~~~

Lynn: Well that takes care of him… You wanted Scyther right?

~~~

Xack: Whoa, no way, he's yours!

~~~

Lynn: *Blinks* Okay... for a second there I thought you like him. *Picks up the Pokéball*

~~~

Xack: Well, I do. It just that YOU caught him.

~~~

Lynn: Then how come you didn't ask your Pokémon to weaken Scyther?

~~~

Xack: 'Cause you shouldn't need help to catch a Pokémon.

~~~

Lynn: I know that I don't but I just thought that you wanted a Pokémon and catch one too.

~~~

Xack: Nah, I don't catch Pokémon. Not like that anyways. XD And speaking of catching, that thing has my bandana still!

~~~

Lynn: But wait!.... Oh right..... Come on out Scyther..... *Opens Pokéball*

~~~

*The scyther appears with Xack's bandana*

Xack: Hey, you want something black so bad? *Walks over to her backpack and digs a black ribbon out* Here have this instead! *Ties it around his head and yanks her bandana back from his blade*

Scyther: Scy? *Rolls its eyes to look at its head*

Xack: *Put her bandana back on* It's supposed to go on your waist, but you look better with it on your head.

~~~

Lynn: *Takes a Great Potion from her bag and gives it to Scyther.* Here you go.

~~~

*The scyther looks at it curiously*

~~~

Lynn: It'll help you feel better.

~~~

*Still looks at it curiously and sniffs it*

~~~

*Opens the bottle and offers it for Scyther to drink it*

~~~

*The scyther curiously moves its mouth around the bottle*

Xack: You're gonna have to feed him, Lynn. Wild Pokémon aren't exactly fond of man-made-things. Unless you want me to do it.

~~~

Lynn: I'll do it. Here, Scyther, let me help. *Bottle-feeds him*

~~~

*The scyther drank most of it but started rejecting it*

~~~

Lynn: Ah boy.... I knew you wouldn't like it..... *Head hung low*

~~~

Xack: *Smiles* Don't worry. I got this. *Comes over to the scyther and starts stroking and petting it* Here. *Holds her hand out for the potion*

~~~

Lynn: Awwwwwww! 8D

~~~

*Xack feeds the scyther the rest of the potion. The scyther then "shakes the taste off"*

Xack: There we go.

~~~

Lynn: Thanks Xack. I really appreciate it.

~~~

Xack: No problem! *Pets the scyther* I was brought-up doing this!

~~~

Lynn: That's pretty cool! *Starts to pet Scyther as well.*

~~~

Xack: It's really easy when you know what you're doing. By the way, that's an Expert Belt on his head. *Point to the ribbon on his head* It ups the power of super-effective moves.

~~~

Lynn: Awww sweet! 8D Well Scyther whaddya say to that?

~~~

Scyther: Scyther scy!

Xack: So, are ya gonna name'im?

~~~

Lynn: *Looks at Scyther* Do you want a name?

~~~

Scyther: Scy? *Raises an eyebrow*

~~~

Lynn: You know like..... *Pushes both Volcano and Azul near him* This typhlosion's name is Volcano.... and this piplup's name is Azul!

Volcano: Typhlosion!

~~~

Xack: *lol* I think he knows that! XD I think he's just wondering what you want t name him.

~~~

Lynn: Right! *laughs nervously* Sorry about that..... hmmmmm.... *Looks at Scyther's blades for a moment*

~~~

*Xack raises her eyebrows*

~~~

Lynn: I know what to call you! Your name will be Blade! 8D

~~~

Xack: *Smirks* Cute.

~~~

Lynn: 8D Whaddya think, Scyther?

Blade: *Gives Lynn a big hug*

~~~

Xack: X)

~~~

Lynn: 8D

Blade: Scyther! Scy!

Lynn: Your welcome dude!

~~~

Xack: Well, now you got yourself a bug-type Pokémon!

~~~

Lynn: YUSH!!!!!!!

~~~

Xack: That could come in handy.

~~~

Lynn: To go against Henry?

~~~

Xack: Well... maybe. But I was referring to other things.

~~~

Lynn: Oh, I see....

~~~

Xack: If you wanna beat Henry's rhyperior you're going to need a strong water or grass-type.

~~~

Lynn: Alright...... Azul is getting there.... I just need to train him more.

~~~

Xack: You need to get him evolved! Not only into a prinplup but an empoleon. And that's going to take A LOT of training and time.

~~~

Lynn: Ohhhhh boy! -_-()

~~~

Xack: *Picks up Azul* Yep. If you thought training Pokémon was a walk in the poképark; you thought wrong. But dot worry. You'll get it... eventually.

~~~

Lynn: Gee thanks! XD

~~~

Xack: You're welcome.

~~~

Lynn: Okay, let’s continue on!

~~~

Xack: Yeah, but only for a little while, though. It's starting to get late.

~~~

Lynn: Already? Man.... ok. I'll go get some firewood.

~~~

Xack: Leave that to Saber. We got to keep walkin'. More ground we cover the better.

~~~

Lynn: Alright.

~~~

Xack: Also, might wanna put Blade in his ball.

~~~

Lynn: Very well..... *Takes Blade's ball and faced Blade* I’m sorry Blade but I got put you back in their maybe danger ahead. *puts Blade back in his ball*

~~~

Xack: Don't worry. He's happy in there.

~~~

Lynn: Okay...

~~~

*They eventually settle down in an area*

~~~

*Saber brought the firewood, as soon as he puts it down, Volcano used flamethrower to make fire*

~~~

*Xack lies back on her backpack, and her Pokémon sat beside her*

~~~

*Volcano and Azul snuggled up to Lynn*

~~~

*The Pokémon soon fell fast asleep, leaving Lynn and Xack the only ones awake. Xack continues poking the fire with a stick*

Xack: So, what inspired you to go after poachers?

~~~

Lynn: After hearing the stories from mom and seeing what Anise did to Sage, I figured that its better if I just put the poachers out of business by kicking their butts.

~~~

Xack: What kind of stories did you hear?

~~~

Lynn: Many kids lost their Pokémon to the poachers who come and threaten their lives. Including adults.

~~~

Xack: 0_o That doesn't sound like poaching to me.

~~~

Lynn: Well they did poach a lot in the forests and mountains and such but they did take a lot of people's Pokémon violently.

~~~

Xack: Damn... They sure as hell ain't normal poachers.

~~~

Lynn: They must be different people who go undercover as poachers.... must've been Team Rocket, Galactic, and other criminal teams.

~~~

Xack: Sure sounds like it. I've never heard anything like that at home.

~~~

Lynn: Somehow my mom knows about it....

~~~

Xack: Heh, rumor gets around. I've never heard anything like that here in Unova... or at least Chevron.

~~~

Lynn: Really?

~~~

Xack: Nope. But we've had our "fair share" of poaching.

~~~

Lynn: Hmmmm..... I see.

~~~

Xack: We get a lot of "almost poached" Pokémon at home.

~~~

Lynn: For real?

~~~

Xack: Yeah, my family owns a shelter. It's actually my dad's research lab, but we take care of hurt Pokémon too. It's usually when Pokémon Centers can't hold all their residents.

~~~

Lynn: That's pretty cool of you guys to do that!

~~~

Xack: Yeah, it's actually pretty fun with all the Pokémon around. ... despite the circumstances...

~~~

Lynn: Once in a while, some mountain Pokémon come by to our house.

~~~

Xack: Really? Like what?

~~~

Lynn: Golems, gravelers, sneasels, ursarings, rapidashes and ponytas and onyxes.

~~~

Xack: Wow, those are some serious Pokémon.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah.

~~~

Xack: We've gotten some mountain Pokémon at home like golems, gravelers, and ursarings... and I know one sneasel came to us... *Looks at Weasel*

~~~

Lynn: Awwwwwwww X3

~~~

Xack: Yeah, he was one of our "almost-poached" peoples.

~~~

Lynn: Poor Weasel...

~~~

Xack: Yeah, at least he decided to stay with us.

~~~

Lynn: That's good. *Smiles* At least he won't be alone anymore...

~~~

Xack: Alone? Pft, he was never alone.

~~~

Lynn: Oh, ‘cause of the other sneasels.... *Blushes in embarrassment* Right.....

~~~

Xack: Yeah... Sneasel and weavile always travel in packs. They're like that family that always bikers with each other.

~~~

Lynn: Always bickers huh? Kinda sounds like mom and I sometimes.

~~~

Xack: Yeah, I bet. But sneasel and weavile packs are worse.

~~~

Lynn: How can they be worse, don't they work together like a team?

~~~

Xack: No, no, no. They just are always rough-housing with each other. Stuff like that.

~~~

Lynn: Oh...

~~~

Xack: That's why most weavile or even sneasel will have something of a rash of hasty behavior.

~~~

Lynn: I see.... *Goes into deep thought*

~~~

Xack: ... What's in your head?

~~~

Lynn: Nothing special....

~~~

Xack: *Smiles* Like what?

~~~

Lynn: Like I said, nothing special XD

~~~

Xack: But still, what are you thinking?

~~~

Lynn: XDDDD Well I’m just thinking about how different Pokémon are..... That’s all...

~~~

Xack: ... They're all so unique. ... That's why I love them so much.

~~~

Lynn: Me too!

~~~

Xack: It's what got me into researching them. ... It's sad it what makes them unique makes them targets for poachers...

~~~

Lynn: I know.... what the poachers and Anise did was inexcusable...

~~~

Xack: There are so many reasons why different Pokémon get poached.

~~~

Lynn: I know.... for skins or horns or any of that kind...

~~~

Xack: Well, sometimes it's like that.

~~~

Lynn: *Sighs*

~~~

Xack: I researched poaching once. I got looking into stuff like secondary uses for Pokémon.

~~~

Lynn: Obviously being used as auction items.

~~~

Xack: 0_0 ... I've never heard that.

~~~

Lynn: Ohhhhh, they’ve done it soooo many times that it'll make your head spin!

~~~

Xack: o_0 *Gets a doubtful look* Really?

~~~

Lynn: That's what I heard from a couple of trainers back in Goldenrod City.

~~~

Xack: Wow, I never read anything up on that. I was talking about somethin’ totally different.

~~~

Lynn: Really? Like what?

~~~

Xack: Well, things like corsolas' um... stalk-things... They're used to make really pretty crystalline things. And yeah, people use stuff like horns and claws... I know all about that stuff, actually.

~~~

Lynn: O___O That's too cruel for words.....

~~~

Xack: Actually, corsola shed their stalks just like how Pokémon like gorebyss and milotic shed their scales. Occasionally, huntail and sharpedo will shed a few teeth too.

~~~

Lynn: For real? Good gravy!

~~~

Xack: Yeah! And that's only a fraction of... that kind of stuff!

~~~

Lynn: O____o

~~~

Xack: Yeah. There's a lot of things you can get from Pokémon.

~~~

Lynn: *Sighs* This is defiantly awful... Even that they're so many of us who don't like poachers, the poachers wouldn't even care and would say: Hey you tree-hugging Pokémon lovers back off or we'll brand you as the most sissiest humans ever! In fact we'll find something sooooo humiliating that you monkeys will never recover from!

~~~

Xack: Heh-heh. I wish they would just get those things when the Pokémon actually die on their own accord. ... Or even just shed them! It's so easy! I love going after stuff like that!

~~~

Lynn: Sweet!

~~~

Xack: Yeah... *Puts her head on her hand and looks out into space* There's so many things you can get from different Pokémon...

~~~

Lynn: ...I know...

~~~

Xack: Like about what?

~~~

Lynn: How some people just don't seem to like Pokémon and only wishes to kill them... for money.

~~~

Xack: Yeah... sucks...

~~~

*Then the two fell asleep under the stars*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ever notice how often Xack says "yeah"?


	19. Under the Wings of Mother

*Next morning*

~~~

*everybody got up*

~~~

*Saber started waking-up Weasel, Colby, and Xack.*

Xack: *Still lying down**Yawn* I don't want it to be morning already!

~~~

Lynn: ........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz................

~~~

Xack: *Sits up* Hey... wake up.

~~~

Lynn: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Volcano: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

~~~

Xack: *Sigh**Lies back down*

~~~

*They're still sleeping*

~~~

Saber: *Facepalm*

~~~

*Then Lynn sprung up as if she had a nightmare*

Lynn: OMA!!!!!

~~~

Xack: *Sits back* Oma..?

~~~

Lynn: *Catches breath then looks at Xack* It’s short for Oh My Arceus!

~~~

Xack: Oh... What?

~~~

Lynn: *Shakes head* Nothing.... nothing important.

~~~

Xack: Hm... Okay. *Gets up and starts packing*

~~~

*Lynn got up along with Volcano*

~~~

Xack: *Stretches* Ah, man! I can't wait to see somethin' interesting!

~~~

Lynn: Me neither! *Dusts herself off*

~~~

Xack: I wonder if there is...

*Saber then looked like he had and then grabs something out of Xack's backpack and takes her into a tree*

Xack: Hey!

~~~

Lynn: Wonder what's up?

Volcano: Typhlo...? *Shrugs*

~~~

*Above them, Xack's head pops out the tree tops. Saber puts her on her shoulders and hands her a pokédex*

Xack: Oh. This'll do better. *She opens up a compass program on her pokédex and looks around the forest*

~~~

*Lynn hummed to herself softly then looked at Volcano, Weasel, and Colby.*

Lynn: Soooooo what's up?

Volcano: <I’m fine.>

~~~

Xack: Wow, there sure is a lot to see from up here... *Looks at her compass* If that's North... *Turns to the West which looks like a rocky direction* That's where we have to go!

Saber: Shiftry! XD

Xack: Alright!

*They disappear below the trees and land back on the ground*

~~~

Lynn: So how'd it go?

~~~

Xack: Awesome view from up there! *Puts her pokédex away* We have to go West. *Points* We should be fine for a day or two until we get to a rocky area over there.

~~~

Lynn: Ok! Let’s go!

~~~

*They pack-up and start walking*

~~~

Lynn: *Starts to look everywhere while soaking in the whole view of the forest* My this is fantastic!

~~~

Xack: It sure is.

~~~

Lynn: 8D

~~~

Xack: So, exactly what kind of berries do you have?

~~~

Lynn: All kinds... My mom kept buying all kinds of berries.

~~~

Xack: Like what?

~~~

Lynn: Like... pecha berries.... and all sorts of other berries that my mother would just LOVE to buy just so that she can help me out and have something else to do then watching that ridiculous soap opera.

~~~

Xack: Mm... Pechas... Those are good.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah...

~~~

Xack: But it's hard to find berries in Unova... But here in the Chevron area is kinda easier to find them.

~~~

Lynn: Good to know..... but if you like you can take half of the berries from my back pack.

~~~

Xack: Eh, maybe sometime later.

~~~

Lynn: Hm, okay.

~~~

*A rustle in the bushes is heard and Saber perks up his ears*

~~~

Lynn: What's that sound?

~~~

Xack: ... I don't know.

~~~

*As the bushes rustled louder Lynn got closer to see what the source of the sound was*

~~~

Xack: Careful, Lynn!

~~~

Lynn: Don't worry I got this...

*Then suddenly Team Rocket and Team Plasma pushed Lynn to the ground*

Team Rocket and Plasma: HAHA!!!! >8D

~~~

Xack: Oh geez, not again.

~~~

Solar and Cosmic: Hello again twerps!

Ren and Zen: Hahahahahahaha!

~~~

Xack: Alright, what now?

~~~

Lynn: We kick their butts.

Solar: Not this time.....you see I got a new pokemon!

Lynn: Did you now?

Solar: Yes and while we were waiting for you to come by this way I asked him to charge up with solar beam!

Venussaur: Venus! *Comes out*

~~~

Xack: ... Oh, this is gonna suck. -_-'

~~~

Solar: Venussaur use Solar Beam!!!!!

Venussaur: VENUSSAUR!!!!!! >8D *shoots the energy*

Lynn and Volcano: OMA!!!!!!!

~~~

Xack: NOT AGAIN WITH THE OMA!

*They're about to get hit by the beam*

~~~

*They get blown away with the solar beam*

~~~

Comic: Muwahaha! THEY FINALLY GET TO SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GO BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!

Ren: But they've never blasted off before...

Cosmic: SHUT UP!!! I'M HAVING A MOMMENT!!!!

~~~

Lynn: IM BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME!!!!!!

~~~

*They all fall out of the sky*

~~~

Xen: You know... If I’m not mistaken didn’t the boss order not to get Lynn hurt?

Solar: O____o Oh Arceus!!!!!

Zen: Yes......aaaaaannnnd we're dead.

(Elsewhere)

Lynn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *Went splat on the ground*

~~~

*Weasel bounced out of the trees and onto the ground with a grunt. Saber lands on top of Lynn*

~~~

Lynn: OOOOOF! T_____T

~~~

Saber: @_@

Weasel: *Wacks himself into the face a couple times to wake himself up*

*Pokeball falls out of the sky and lands on Lynn's head. Blade pops out*

~~~

Lynn: OW! *Lifts her head* Hi Blade....

Blade: @___@ *Walks around in a dizzy manner*

~~~

Saber: *Sits up and rubs his face. He looks up and around* Shiftry? SHIFTRY!

Weasel: Weavile?

~~~

Lynn: Yeah.....sure..... leave me in the ground why don't you..... XDDDD

~~~

Saber: *Stands up and starts calling out to the forest around him* SHIFTRY! SHIFTRY!

Weasel: *Does the same* Weavile! WEAVILE VILE!

~~~

Lynn: *Spits out dirt* Xack! Colby! Volcano! Azul!

Blade: Scyther! Scyther! Scy!

Lynn: *Looks around* There nowhere to be found...... where on earth did they disappear to?

~~~

(Elsewhere)

*Xack is lying face-down on the ground, groaning. Colby is playing with Azul's ball and he pops out*

~~~

*Volcano is lying in the bushes groaning as well but shook it off a bit*

~~~

Xack: Guh... *Picks head up* What happened? Hey. *Gets up* Where is everybody?!

Colby: Cacturne...

Xack: SABER~! WEASEL~! WHERE ARE YOU~?!

~~~

Volcano: *Continues calling* TYPH! TYPHLOSION!!!!!!

~~~

Xack: Aw, man! We must have gotten separated in the explosion!

Colby: Cacturne..!

~~~

Volcano: Typhlo… Typhlosion typhlosion sion typho.

~~~

Xack: Let's find them before they do. Or find us! *Walks off with the Pokémon behind her*

~~~

*Back to where Lynn is*

Lynn: Might as well go look for them...... *Picks up a big stick* Lets go look for them guys. *Walks off*

*Blade follows*

~~~

Weasel: ...<What's with the stick?>

Saber: *Shrugs*

*They follow her*

~~~

Lynn: *Looks around while holding the stick closer to her but so far she didn't see Xack or the other Pokémon*

~~~

Xack: *Starts calling out* Saber! Weasel! Lynn!

~~~

*Then an angry looking garchomp arrived*

~~~

Xack: Whoa man! A garchomp!

~~~

Garchomp: GARRRRRRRRRRRRCHOMP!!!!!!!!

~~~

Xack: Aw man! We must be by some of the caves!

~~~

Volcano: Typhlosion?!

Garchomp: GARCHOMP!

~~~

Xack: Maybe if we sneak around it slowly it won't attack us.

~~~

Volcano: *Sweatdrops as he frowned* Typhlosion….

~~~

*They slowly try to sneak past. The garchomp keeps a close eye on them*

~~~

Volcano: *Slowly walks away but kept his eyes on garchomp*

~~~

*The garchomp starts to growl and Xack stops*

~~~

Volcano: *Quickly gets in front of Xack and glared at the garchomp darkly*

~~~

Xack: *Whispers* Volcano, you don't stand a chance against him! Garchomp are resistant to fire attacks!

~~~

Volcano: <I know but I can't let him hit you......I'll distract Garchomp; you, Azul and Cordy get out of here.>

~~~

Xack: You mean "Colby".

~~~

Volcano: <I try to get the names right....>

~~~

*Xack and the others begin sneaking around*

~~~

*Garchomp was about to attack Xack but Volcano grabbed him and began pummeling him*

~~~

*The garchomp overpowered Volcano and threw him to the side*

~~~

Volcano: *Skidded on the forest floor then shouted* <RUN AWAY!!!!!!>

~~~

Xack: ON IT!!!

*They run*

~~~

*Garchomp chases after them*

*Volcano gets up and chases after Garchomp*

~~~

*Everyone's running*

Colby: Cacturne!?

Xack: I don't know! If Weasel was here right now we could probably beat'im!

~~~

*Meanwhile to where Lynn and the others are*

Lynn: *Keeps searching for Xack and the others* Xack! Volcano! Azul! Colby!

~~~

*Saber is jumping around up in the trees*

Weasel: *Calls up to him* Weavile vile?!

Saber: Shif! *Hops higher into the trees. He makes it to the top and looks around. A breeze comes by and he sniffs the air* Tree? *Looks a little over to side and climbs back down*

~~~

Lynn: Well did you find them Saber?

~~~

Lynn: Oh no..... knowing Volcano, he's obviously going to distract that angry Pokémon...or chasing it. Let’s find them quick!

~~~

Saber: Shiftry! *Points in a direction*

*They run in that direction*

~~~

*Back to the others*

*Volcano pounces on the garchomp and started beating him up*

~~~

*The garchomp continues to throw him off. It then uses Dragon Rage*

~~~

*Volcano rolls out of the way then uses Eruption on the garchomp*

~~~

*It has barely any effect on the garchomp. The garchomp uses a super effective Dragon Claw on Volcano*

~~~

Volcano: *Falls to the ground* <No......he can't be as powerful as me... Is he... level 100 too?> *Faints*

~~~

*The garchomp stands over Volcano and growls*

~~~

*Volcano lays unconscious, helpless in the mud.*

~~~

*The garchomp picks up Volcano in its mouth and carries him away*

~~~

*Lynn ran as fast as she could*

Lynn: GUYS?! GUYS!

~~~

Saber: Shiftry! SHIFTRY!!!

~~~

*Then a huge snorlax dropped in and started attacking Lynn and the group*

~~~

Saber: Shiftry!

Weasel: <Shouldn't this guy be sleeping somewhere?!>

~~~

Lynn: I guess he got a little grumpy from not having his dinner...

~~~

Weasel: <That'll do it.>

~~~

Lynn: Oh Arceus, please don't let him sit on us!!!!

Snorlax: *Was going to strike at Weasel but Lynn smacked his claw*

Lynn: Guys, run and find Xack! Then get out of this forest! It’s crazy!!!

~~~

*They all start to run*

~~~

Weasel: WEAVILE VILE??!?!?!

~~~

*Snorlax and Lynn fight against each other*

~~~

*Saber used a Faint Attack on the snorlax*

Weasel: <Everyone make a run for it!>

~~~

*Everyone ran away*

~~~

Saber: <That blast must have woken him up! No wonder he's cranky.>

~~~

Lynn: Man! >.<() Reason number 10 why I should just trap Team Plasma and Team Rocket and send them off to a deserted island!!!!

~~~

*They continue running*

~~~

*Then they bumped into Xack.*

~~~

Xack: Oh my god! There you are! *She hugs both Saber and Weasel*

*Colby hugs Weasel*

~~~

Lynn: Azul!!!!! *Hugs Azul*

*Blade hugs Azul too*

~~~

Xack: How far did you guys get blasted?

~~~

Xack: REALLY far! We encountered an angry snorlax!!!! I tried to tell Weasel and Saber to run off, but Saber saved me from the snorlax.

~~~

Xack: That's my pokemon! *Pets them*

Weasel: Wea wea weavile vile? *Looks around*

Xack: O_O ....... OH DAMN!!! We left Volcano with that garchomp!

~~~

Lynn: O_____O Volcano's at the mercy of an angry garchomp?! *Starts to spazz*

~~~

Xack: *Looks at Lynn as she covers her mouth with her hands* Oh dear...

~~~

*Then Lynn stops and slaps herself* Lynn: Okay. Okay. I’m cool......*She held on tightly to the stick she's still holding then went off to find Volcano* I’M COMING, VOLCANO!!!!

~~~

Xack: Um, Lynn.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah?

~~~

Xack: We came from that direction. *Points*

~~~

Lynn: Oh..... *walks in that direction* IM COMING TO SAVE YOU VOLCANO!!!!

~~~

*Everyone else follows*

(Back in a rocky area)

*The garchop carries Volcano over to a nest and drops him in it*

~~~

Volcano: *Starts to wake up but still feels a little sore* Ty… typhlosion?

~~~

*He wakes up to three sleeping gible*

~~~

Volcano: Phlosion..!

~~~

*The garchomp looks over him*

~~~

Volcano: O_____O() *Still can't move* <Great.... I’m gonna die aren’t I?>

~~~

*The rest of the gang is running through the forest*

~~~

*Lynn sprinted as fast as she could until she leapt into the Garchomp's cave*

Lynn: FREEZE GARCHOMP! I GOT A STICK AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!!!!

~~~

*The garchomp whirls around and snarls*

~~~

Lynn: O.o() *Stays focused* Volcano! You doing okay, buddy?!

Volcano: <That depends on how much pain I’m feeling right now.....>

~~~

Xack: Wesley, do you think you can muscle-up an ice-attack?

Weasel: *Ponders for a moment, then some water vapor leaves his mouth*

~~~

*The garchomp is about to attack*

~~~

*Weasel used a mild Icy Wind on the garchomp. The wind causes the baby gible to wake-up*

Xack: *Sees them* Oh my! Those are babies in there!

~~~

Lynn: Oh no.......

Garchomp: *Struggles angrily* GARCHOMP!!!!!

~~~

Xack: I got an idea! You guys distract her and Lynn and I will take care of Volcano!

*Her Pokémon nod*

~~~

*Both Lynn and Xack sneaked off to rescue Volcano*

~~~

*Saber, Weasel, and Colby jumped around, avoiding the garchomp's attacks. Xack and Lynn got to the nest*

~~~

Lynn: C'mon, buddy, it’s time to go.

Volcano: Typh.

Lynn: *Helps him up*

~~~

*The gible cautiously watch them*

Xack: Hey, little guys. *As she leans in she grabs their attention*

~~~

Lynn: N-Now try to behave.... we're just trying to help our buddy here....

~~~

Xack: Don't worry. I got this. *Pulls out a box from her packpack with cubes in it* You like bitter things, right? *Takes three green cubes from the box and slowly feeds one to each gible* Let's get Volcano out of here. But be careful.

~~~

Lynn: Okay. *Guides Volcano out of the nest*

~~~

*They quickly leave*

Xack: Guys, come on!

*Her Pokémon follow while the garchomp roars*

~~~

Lynn: Oh snap oh snap oh snap......

Blade: *tries to use the light on his blades to distract the garchomp*

~~~

Xack: Blade, get out of there!

~~~

Blade: SCYTHER!!!! *Flies out of the area*

~~~

*They all run out of the area. The mother garchomp walks over to her nest to check on her babies. The gible appear happy and fed*

~~~

*Lynn, Xack and the others made it out safely from the caves*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the food chain.


	20. Up the Mountain High

Xack: *Slows down* Woo! *Sigh* That did it! I think we're safe. *Catches her breath with everyone else*

~~~

Lynn: Man, that was close!!!!!

~~~

Xack: Too close. How's Volcano?

~~~

Lynn: Really bad...... He too got quite a nasty beating. *Takes out backpack* Hang in there, buddy... Luckily, I got Full Restores.

~~~

Xack: Man, too bad there ain't a Pokémon Center miles from here.

~~~

Lynn: I know.... *Uses a revive and a Full Restore on Volcano*

~~~

Xack: Well, it looks like we're gonna haf'ta work our way around the rocks to get to the next town.

~~~

Volcano: *Stands up*

Lynn: *Nods* Okay.

~~~

Xack: Is everyone okay to go?

*Her Pokémon nod*

~~~

*Everyone heads back to the rocky mountains*

~~~

*Later when they're walking*

Xack: Man, I can't believe we were able to escape a hungry garchomp. ... Not once but twice.

~~~

Lynn: Me neither... I thought we were gonna die...

~~~

Xack: Yeah, at first I thought the garchomp was just being territorial... but it just wanted to feed her babies. *Takes the box of cubes from her backpack, tosses it up and catches it* I'm just glad I had these.

~~~

Lynn: *Smiles* They sure are handy!

~~~

Xack: In more ways than one!

~~~

Lynn: I can just picture it now..... *Starts to daydream but Volcano snaps her out of it.*

Volcano: Typh!

~~~

Xack: ... Do you know what these are?

~~~

Lynn: ... Food for Pokémon?

~~~

Xack: You're close. It's that pokéblock stuff I was talkin' about earlier.

~~~

Lynn: Oh, right...

~~~

Xack: It's more of a candy substance. It's supposed to be in a dispenser, but it's easier access this way. ... And I shouldn't do this but... *Pops a brown one in her mouth*

~~~

Lynn, Blade, Volcano, and Azul: O_____o()

~~~

Xack: *Chuckles* I'm sorry. I just like grepa-flavored blocks a lot. XD

~~~

Lynn: Is it even safe for humans to eat?

~~~

Xack: Um... I don't think so. They've never killed me. But don't go eatin' any tomato-flavored ones. Those'ill destroy your mouth. ... Some pokéblock are tolerable to humans.

~~~

Lynn: O.o Ok.....

~~~

Xack: Yeah…

~~~

Lynn: 8D

~~~

*They continue walking as the area gets rockier and rockier*

~~~

*Azul hops on every piece of stone, getting up there while Blade just flies up*

~~~

Xack: Geez, I bet we can't find anything useful in this area... It's getting to near all rocks up ahead.

~~~

*Ultra balls, paralyze heals, and other status recovers start falling from the mountain ledges*

~~~

Xack: Whoa... The heat is seriously starting to get to me... *Continues walking*

~~~

Lynn: *Blinks* I gotta get an umbrella one day.

~~~

Xack: Maybe we should take a break.

~~~

Lynn: Alright...

~~~

*They all sit down on a couple of rocks*

~~~

Lynn: *Whistles to herself*

~~~

Xack: *Sigh* So... What's there too talk about?

~~~

Lynn: Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeek?

~~~

*They both end-up shrugging*

~~~

Xack: *Quickly stands up* Maybe we should keep walking.

Saber: Shiftry shift. Shiftry.

Xack: Yeah, you're right... Maybe we should stop for the night.

~~~

Lynn: Good idea. *sighs* Sorry I couldn't think of something interesting. Im gonna go get some firewood. *walks off*

~~~

Xack: Yeah... We're gonna need that.

~~~

Lynn: *disappears off to the forest*

~~~

Xack: Arseus-knows-what is up in this area. I can come up with worse things than a mother garchomp...

(Later on)

~~~

*Lynn returns with firewood*

~~~

Xack: We might have to take turns keeping watch, tonight. I don't know what exactly could come into this area.

~~~

Lynn: Very well I'll watch first.

~~~

Xack: Sure. Anyone else care to watch?

Saber: Shiftry.

Xack: Okay, you can have the morning shift. Anyone else?

~~~

Volcano: *Raises claw* Typh.

~~~

Xack: That's cool. So we can split this three hours each.

~~~

Lynn: Agreed. *Nods*

~~~

Xack: *Sighs and lays back*

*Night comes*

~~~

*Lynn continues to stay up and keep watch, until she heard something*

Lynn: Wha....?

*Sage appears. Sage quickly dashed to Lynn and covered her mouth*

Sage: <Hello, Lynn...>

Lynn: *Didn't make a noise*

Sage: <Let's talk somewhere where we don't disturb the others...>

Lynn: *Nods in agreement*

~~~

*They walk away while everyone else continues sleeping, unsettled*

~~~

*As soon as they reach a safe distance Sage lets go of Lynn's mouth.*

Lynn: Hello, Sage... It’s been a little while hasn't it?

Sage: <It has... I see you found some friends.>

Lynn: *Nods* I did. They're only going to be with us until they reach our destination.

~~~

Sage: <Where is that?>

~~~

Lynn: In a town. I forgot the name of the place.

~~~

Sage: <Hmph. That's too bad.>

~~~

Lynn: Sage....you’re free from Anise, now. Why not just join Volcano and I again?

Sage: *Shakes her head* <I’m afraid that's not an option. Don't get me wrong... I now know what kind of person Anise is again... I want her to pay for what she did to me... That's why I came to you, to tell you that Anise is mine to eliminate. And if you try to get to her, then we'll be rivals.>

Lynn: Sage.... I know how you feel about what Anise did to you, but killing her isn't going to bring the years you had with us back.

Sage: <It doesn't matter..... I just want her dead.... nothing said. Get in my way Lynn..... and.....well let's just hope you have other strong Pokémon with you, other then Volcano. Farewell.> *Floats away*

~~~

*At camp, Volcano wakes up for his shift. But he doesn't see Lynn*

~~~

*Lynn comes back, and sat down*

Volcano: Typhlosion?

Lynn: ........She was here.

Volcano: Typhlo...?

Lynn: Yeah.....I'll explain as soon as we part ways with Xack and the others.

~~~

Volcano: ... *Raises an eyebrow* <When were we planning to do that?>

~~~

Lynn: Remember? She said she's going to meet up with her father...

~~~

Volcano: Hm. <I didn't think we would have to split-up.>

~~~

Volcano: <Whoa, wait a minute... didn't Xack say it was another doctor she was going to visit? ... That rich coordinator-girl's dad?>

~~~

Lynn: *Facepalms* Oh yeah, I forgot... Man, I give up... I can't remember anything... *Plops on the ground*

~~~

Volcano: <Don't worry; you're just tired. Get some rest and let me handle the next three hours.>

~~~

Lynn: Okay... *Yawns and closed her eyes* Goodnight, Volcano...

~~~

Volcano: Phlosion.

~~~

Lynn: zzzzzzzzzzzzz........

~~~

(Later on)

~~~

*Morning came*

~~~

Xack: *Already up* Hey, wakie-up time!

~~~

Lynn: *wakes up and yawns* Wha...? Already?

~~~

Xack: Yeah, and something tells me we're gonna have a lot of climbing to do with those rocks.

~~~

Lynn: ......... I vote for assistance with flying Pokémon. *Raises hand*

~~~

Xack: Not happening. Blade is the only one who can fly. And I don't think scyther are built to carry large amounts of weight.

~~~

Lynn: Right... *Snaps fingers* Okay... might as well do what we humans do best..... *Starts to climb up the rocks and jump on some of them*

~~~

Xack: *Climbs up a big rock* Well, could be worse. It could be a mountain. *Gets to the top of the top and sees something of a woodsey canyon* ... Oh well.

~~~

Lynn: We'll get there.... don't worry.

*Lynn's Pokémon started climbing over rocks too while Blade just flies through*

~~~

*They continue maneuvering through rocks and brush*

~~~

*As they kept climbing, Blade was peering down checking on the others*

Blade: <Makes me feel glad that I have wings! XD>

~~~

*Saber is well ahead of everyone with Weasel closely behind*

Weasel: *Pant*<How is it you're so fast?>

Saber: *Stands up and turns to Weasel* <Shiftry are born climbers!>

Weasel: <I'd think you'd be slower, old man.>

Saber: *Grits his teeth*

~~~

*Volcano kept hopping rock to rock without complaining*

~~~

Colby: Cacturne..?

Xack: Uh... I think this will be good for you, Colbs. I know you used to flat ground and everything but-.

Colby: 8(

Xack: *Sigh* Yeah, I guess it's a little much. *Puts her in her Pokéball.

~~~

*Azul was getting tired from climbing*

Lynn: You tired, Azul?

Azul: Pip....lup......*Panted*

Lynn: Ok. Come back inside your ball. *Puts Azul in his Pokéball*

~~~

Xack: Even though we aren't on a mountain... even small climbing conditions aren't good for some Pokémon.

~~~

Lynn: I should've known before we had to climb.

~~~

Xack: Same here. I usually try to challenge my Pokémon... so that they can get through anything. But cacturne like Colby are used to flat plains, like in the dessert. Also, they limit their movement. They sneak-up on their pray silently and slowly in the night.

~~~

Lynn: O.o()

~~~

Xack: It's the same with Azul too. His kind are used to water and flat ice plains. ... Which gets us back onto the subject of why we found'im just in the forest.

~~~

Lynn: Right..... Maybe he got captured when he was born and was taken to the forest but he escaped.

~~~

Xack: Could be. Most likely he is an escapee of some sort.

~~~

Lynn: We'll have a talk with him as soon as we finish doing what we have to do...

~~~

Xack: I wouldn't expect him to remember much. He's an awfully young Pokémon.

~~~

Lynn: Yeah... *Looks sad as she continues to climb*

~~~

*They all continue through the area*

~~~

*Then Lynn and Xack appeared on the top*

~~~

Xack: Well, it looks like it'll get less rockier as we go now. ... *Sees a little mountainous area* Hey... that looks like a cave!

~~~

Lynn: Sweet! Let's go see where it takes us!

~~~

Weasel: *Catches up and starts panting* Weavile vile?

Xack: I think we can go look around in there. We ain't in any rush.

~~~

*Volcano reached to the top and catches his breath*

~~~

Weasel: *Smirks and crosses his arms* <Too challenging for you?>

~~~

Volcano: *takes a deep breath and lets it out* <Nope....this is good exercise for me.>

~~~

Weasel: <Good. You will need it.>

*They walk down*

~~~

*Lynn spotted some writings on the rocky wall. Some offensive, some funny, some strange.*

~~~

Xack: Hm, those are strange.

~~~

Lynn: Guess a bunch of rowdy people came by. Check this one out. *points* Syrenna and Glacia were here.....

~~~

Xack: Hehe. *Takes a marker from her backpack and writes next to the message*

*The message reads <i>"Syrenna's a dork. --->"</i>

~~~

*Meanwhile at another dimension where Glacia and Syrenna are*

Glacia: *feels wierd*

~~~

Syrenna: Hey, do you feel like punching someone right now?

~~~

Glacia: Yeah... who do you want to punch?

~~~

Syrenna: ... I don't know...

~~~

Glacia: ...I just don't know why but right now I feel like beating up little kids with weird creatures that they use for battle entertainment that would make millions to some random dude in the modern world...

~~~

Syrenna: ...... Digimon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took us a whole year! No, not really. We've been writing a bunch of this over the past year. I've just neglected to post them. Shun upon me and shun upon what little stamina I have.
> 
> (This was actually the last chapter I publicly posted. The one after this never made it to the net.)


	21. [The "Unaired" Last Part]

Xack: So, I wonder if anything awesome is in there.

~~~

Lynn: I bet it’s got awesome Pokémon in there!

~~~

Weasel: *Sniffs inside the cave* Weavile.

Xack: Yeah. It does seem like it's been abandoned... by both humans and Pokémon.

~~~

Lynn: Then I guess... that it’s our turn to use it.

~~~

Xack: I guess so... *Walks in*

~~~

Lynn: *Walks in with her along with the other Pokémon*

~~~

Xack: I'm surprised. *Looks around* You'd think a cave out in the middle a'nowhere would be inhabited by some sort of creature. But I don't see tracks anywhere.

~~~

Lynn: Me neither......just what the heck is going on?

~~~

Xack: Well... the only I can come-

*A swarm of zubat files right through the group and out the cave*

Xack: YIIIIIKES!!!

~~~

*As all the Zubats got out of the cave, Lynn just stood there as if nothing bothered her*

Lynn: O____O()

~~~

Xack: I take that back!

~~~

Xack: Man, zubats usually don't bother me but they can really jump ya.

*Some weird noises are herd in the cave*

Xack: Hey, what was that?

~~~

Lynn: Something else is inside... Although... I don't know what it is...

~~~

Weasel: *Sniffs the air again and shakes his head*

Xack: Tell that to the zubat that just flew into my face.

*They keep walking forward. Then some crumbling sound is heard*

~~~

Lynn: Oh crap...

~~~

Xack: Oh no! Get out!

*They try running out but a boulder falls in front of Xack and Weasel, causing them to scream and stop, cutting them off from everyone else*

~~~

Lynn: Xack! Weasel! *Pounds on the rocks*

~~~

Xack: Oh no! We're trapped!

~~~

Lynn: Just hang in there tight, Xack. We're gonna get you out! Volcano, use Flamethrower on the rocks!

~~~

Xack: NO, LYNN!!! IF VOLCANO USES A FIRE ATTACK ON THE ROCKS, WE'LL ALL COOK!!!

~~~

Lynn: Oh crap! Stop!

Volcano: *Stops*

~~~

Xack: MAYBE WE COULD DIG! BUT I DON''T WANT TO CAUSE ANOTHER CAVE-IN!!! AND I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING BACK HERE!!!

~~~

Lynn: We'll send Blade to find someone who can help us!!! Blade, go find a trainer who can use dig, okay?

Blade: *Nodded then took off, flying*

~~~

Xack: THAT COULD TAKE FOREVER! BUT WEASEL CAN DIG! WE JUST NEED TO FIND THE RIGHT SPOT!

~~~

Lynn: *Calls out to Blade* ON SECOND THOUGHT, GO FIND A POKEMON WHO KNOWS HOW TO DO FLASH AND MINIMIZE!!!!

~~~

Xack: ... WHY DO YOU WANT A POKEMON WHO DOES THOSE?!

~~~

Lynn: SINCE YOU’RE TRAPPED ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BOULDERS AND THAT WEASEL KNOWS DIG, WE NEED A POKEMON WHO CAN SHRINK INTO TINY SIZE TO FIT THROUGH THE CRACKS AND USE FLASH!

~~~

Xack: ... BUT THERE AIN'T ANY- Wait... WAIT A MINUTE! *Pulls out Colby's ball* Colby, come out! We need your help!

*Colby comes out of her Pokéball and looks about the cave*

~~~

Lynn: WHAT'S COLBY GONNA DO?!

~~~

Xack: REMEMBER HOW I TOLD YOU CACTURNE WERE NOCTURNAL?! THEY CAN SEE IN THE DARK!

~~~

Lynn: OH, I GET IT!!!!!!

~~~

Xack: Colby, we're stuck in this cave. Can you help Weasel find a place to dig?

Colby: Cacturne. *Nods*

Xack: We just need to find a soft spot in the wall, a plce that can't cause another cave-in.

*Weasel eventually finds a spot to dig*

Xack: DON'T WORRY, GUYS. WE'LL BE OUT IN ABOUT... AN HOUR OR SO!

~~~

Lynn: OKAY!!!!

*Blade who just came back after realizing that Xack had Colby all along sighed*

~~~

(Later on)

Xack: Man, am I stupid or what?! *Starts digging into her backpack and pulls out a flashlight* Damn, was I stupid. I guess I was too panicky to remember it.

Weasel: *Sweatdrop*

*There's a stranger sound deeper in the cave*

Xack: Hey... What was that? Did you hear that?

*Her Pokémon nod*

Xack: I better go check that out. *Starts walking*

Saber: *Listening from the other side* <WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!>

Xack: THERE'S A WIERD NOISE BACK HERE! *She hears it again* SEE, THERE IT IS, AGAIN!

Saber: <IT COULD BE ANOTHER COLLAPSE OR SOMETHING!!!>

~~~

Lynn: JUST BE CAREFUL OK?!

~~~

Xack: SURE THING!!! *Walks deeper into the cave*

Colby: Cacturne! *Follows her*

~~~

Lynn: *Sits* Now we gotta wait fellas…

~~~

*Xack and Colby continue walking down*

Xack: I swear I heard it right over here... *They here the noise again. Xack waves her flashlight around* Man, I here it but I still can't see it.

*They keep going deeper into the cave, until they come to a fork in the tunnels. A sound comes from the left one*

Xack: ... Here. *Draws two arrows with her foot.* One for the way we came; another for the way we're goin'.

(A couple minutes later)

Xack: Man... I haven’t heard that shufflin' sound for while now.

*Xack and Colby get deeper into the cave and enter through another fork after Xack draws her arrows. They here the noise again*

Xack: There it is!

Colby: <It sounds louder.>

Xack: ...Yeah, it did...

*They continue walking as the shuffling noise gets louder*

Xack: Colby, do you see anything?!

Colby: *Shakes her head and mumbles*

Xack: Oh, come on! *She shines her flashlight on a pile of rocks, turning the tunnel into a dead-end* If this a dead end... then where's... *Moves her flashlight around the area*

Colby: *Looks on the ground* Turne!

*Xack shines her flashlight on the spot, revealing the creature*

Xack: A little sableye!

(Cave Entrance)

Weasel: <Hey, I think I'm almost through! Can someone give me a hand?!>

~~~

Volcano: <Sure, okay! Hold on!!!!>

~~~

*Volcano starts digging across from Weasel*

Weasel: <I think we're getting there!>

*They keep digging until the wall collapses and they break through. The fall forward and bonk heads, falling to the ground*

~~~

Volcano: @____@

~~~

Weasel: @___@ Wea… vile…

~~~

Lynn: O_____O() You two ok.....?

Volcano: Typh!

~~~

Weasel: *Gets up and hold his head* Weavile...

~~~

Volcano *Gets up and sighs*

~~~

Saber: *Pushes past Volcano and through the hole* <Let's find Xack and Colby.> *Runs into the cave*

Weasel: <Right.> *Follows*

~~~

*Volcano got up and followed them along with Lynn, Azul and Blade*

~~~

(At the deep end of the cave)

Xack: *Is holding the sableye, who's playing with her hands* He's just a baby.

Colby: <But where are its parents?>

Xack: *Stands up and goes over to the pile of rocks* Maybe it was the cave in... *Looks sadder* ... If they were alive... they would of dug themselves out by now.

*The sableye starts biting her hair*

Xack: ... Here. *Bends down, picks up a small rock and gives it to it.

*The sableye starts to nibble on it*

Colby: <What do we do with it?>

Xack: ... I guess we take him home... *Scratches it behind the ear* This cave isn't safe anymore... No wonder it's so empty and those zubat flew away so early.

Colby: <He would be nice on the team.> ^_^

Xack: Yeah, and he's all dark-type. ... I guess we should go back now.

Colby: *Nods*

*They start heading back*

(Later)

*Saber and Weasel run into the first fork, and they stop*

Weasel: <A fork? Goddammit!!!> *Pounds the ground*

~~~

Lynn: Wait! Check out the wall!

~~~

Saber: *Looks on the ground* <Of course! She went that way!> *Runs into the left tunnel*

~~~

Lynn: Let’s follow him! *She follows Saber*

~~~

*They eventually get to the next fork and find Xack and Colby*

Saber: Shift shiftry! *Hugs Xack*

*Weasel hugs Colby*

~~~

Lynn: Hey. How're you doing?

~~~

Xack: Great, you guys got in! We can get out, right?

Saber: Shiftry? *Points at the sableye*

Xack: Oh, yeah. Look what we found! *Presents the little sableye*

~~~

Lynn: *Smiles* Isn't he the cutest little Pokémon?

~~~

*Volcano looks at Lynn oddly*

Xack: I think he was orphaned by a cave-in. So, I thought we'd take him in.

Weasel: Heh. <He is kinda cute... since he's a baby.> *Wiggles a claw by the sableye and it bites him* Ow!

Xack: *lol* He probably thinks that's a rock 'cause it's hard and dirty.

~~~

Volcano: *Chuckles*

~~~

Xack: *Gives the sableye another rock to eat* Alright, let's get out of here.

~~~

Lynn: Okay!

*Everyone left the cave*

~~~

*They exit*

Xack: Oh, I'm so glad to be back out!

*The sableye hid its face from the light*

Xack: Oh, I see. You're not used to natural light, are ya?

~~~

Lynn: Its gonna take a while for the little guy to get used to the light.... whatcha gonna call him?

~~~

Xack: What am I going to call him? *Holds him out to look at him*

~~~

Blade: Scy?

~~~

Xack: Nah... I'll come up with something. I always do. In the meantime let's get a camp going. The sun's goin' down.

~~~

Lynn: Okay.

*Volcano manages to start up the fire*

~~~

Xack: *Put the sableye in a Pokéball* Well, he's safe and registered now. The last thing we need is a runaway baby.

~~~

Volcano: Typhlosion…

Lynn: I remember when Volcano was a baby......*Smiles*

Volcano: <Silence, woman!>

~~~

Xack: Hmph. I bet he was adorable.

~~~

Lynn: Oh yeah he w-

Volcano: *Covers Lynn's mouth* <Shut up... please.>

~~~

Xack: *Chuckles*

~~~

Volcano: U___U()

~~~

*The next day they’re walking through the woods. Xack is carrying the baby sableye and she feeds him a rock*

Xack: It’s a good thing this little guy’s main diet is rocks.

~~~

Lynn: It’s a really good thing that the whole planet is covered with them!

~~~

Xack: Teh. Yeah. Totally.

~~~

Lynn: Do you think we're getting close to town?

~~~

Xack: Um... No, I wouldn't think so. We might be over halfway, though.

~~~

Lynn: Ok. I was just curious.

~~~

Xack: *Scratches the sableye's chin* Geez, what do I call ya, huh?

~~~

Lynn: Nightshade?

~~~

Xack: Nah... It's good, but it sounds a little girly.

~~~

Lynn: Darkstar?

~~~

Xack: *Holds him up in the air* Heh. That's a cool name. And it would make sense to call him that but... *Makes a funny face* He's too cute for a name like that!

Sableye: 8D

Weasel: *Rolls his eyes* Weavile vile vile...

Xack: Yeah, it wasn't easy coming up with a fitting name for, either.

~~~

Lynn: Well....it’s all I got. ^___^() What about Shadow?

~~~

Xack: Nah... I'll come up with one, eventually...

~~~

Lynn: Okay.

~~~

Xack: But... it won't be long it didn't take me long to name these two.

~~~

Lynn: I’m sure it'll come to you in the end...

~~~

Xack: It will. *Slams Weasel into her side and pats him on the back* It always does.

Weasel: X/

~~~

Lynn: Wow..... O.O

~~~

Xack: Hm?

~~~

Lynn: Nothing...

~~~

Xack: *Sigh* ...

~~~

Lynn: So.....other than protecting other Pokémon from jerks, what else did you do? Did you used to go on an adventure before becoming a trainer?

~~~

Xack: Oh, no. All my adventures took place in the field where we took care of the Pokémon. The adventurous one in my family is my brother Tobias.

Colby: X3

~~~

Xack: Yeah, I have four brothers: Drako, Tobias, Zerah, and Davis. Tobais goes on mission trips around the world to study and help Pokémon in more... unfortunate areas of the planet.

~~~

Lynn: I thought the whole planet....save for some areas is safe for Pokémon.

~~~

Xack: It should be that way, shouldn't it? Sadly, sometimes diseases hit either plants or Pokémon, causing the ecosystem to take a turn for the worst. But thankfully, there isn't something catastrophic going around. That's what Tobias and his friends are trying to prevent.

~~~

Lynn: That's a really brave thing to do.

~~~

Xack: Well, I guess you could say it is.

~~~

Lynn: Everyone's gotta fight for what they believe in.

~~~

Xack: *Looks surprised* "Believe in"?

~~~

Lynn: Yep! There are some people in the world who believe in a lot of things in the name of good. Just like your brother, he fights the disease ridden areas to protect Pokémon. And you and your family, protects Pokémon from poachers, and I fight two criminal organizations, plus one deranged poacher. So we all fight to do what's right, and what we believe in.

~~~

Xack: *Chuckles* Well, believing in something and doing the right thing are two different things. That's my confusion.

~~~

Lynn: Oh. *lol*

~~~

Xack: ^_^

~~~

Volcano: *Yawns*

Lynn: ^____^

~~~

Xack: XD ... *Sigh* I miss it, home...

~~~

Lynn: Homesick huh?

~~~

Xack: Yeah... I'm not all that used to being far from home.

~~~

Lynn: Well, as soon as we take care of whatever we have to do, you can return home.

~~~

Xack: Yeah... I hope so...

~~~

Lynn: Don't worry, I know you will. Volcano, Azul and I....we're just only getting in your way.

~~~

Xack: Not really.

~~~

Lynn: What makes you think so?

~~~

Xack: ‘Cause. ... You're not in my way. ... I'm still well on my way there.

~~~

Lynn: Okay...

~~~

Xack: And besides we're pretty much stuck together. We're both going in the same direction.

~~~

Lynn: That is true.

~~~

Weasel: ... *Leans on Xack* <Pick a name, yet?>

Xack: Nope.

~~~

Lynn: Picking out names is hard to do...

~~~

Xack: Yeah... you must always find the perfect one.

~~~

Lynn: Diamond? Since he's got diamonds for eyes?

~~~

Xack: Nah... That too sounds too girly...

~~~

Lynn: *Sweatdrops*

~~~

Xack: *Sweatdrops*

~~~

Lynn: How about Purple?

(Meanwhile in another dimension.)

*Purple began to feel like someone's talking about him*

Glacia: My tallest? What's wrong?

Purple: I don't know... somehow I’m beginning to think someone's going to name something after me...

~~~

Xack: ... No, too plain...

~~~

Lynn: Well the kid's gonna have sharp pointy teeth eventually right? Hmmmmm.....why not name him Soul?

~~~

Xack: O__O ... That sounds okay, but... that’s just not it…

~~~

Lynn: *Falls anime style*

~~~

Xack: -_- Maybe this does take longer than a little while...

~~~

Lynn: Yeah... what about Hunter?

~~~

Xack: ... *Puckers lips* Nah, he's too sweet for that!

Sableye: 8D

~~~

Lynn: Smiley?

~~~

Xack: Nah...

Saber: *To Weasel* <I don't know which time is worse: right now or the time she was picking out your name...>

Weasel: -_-'

~~~

Lynn: Razor?

~~~

Xack: ... No...

~~~

Lynn: Hey, why are you going to Prof. Aspen’s, anyway?

~~~

Xack: What, you want me to talk about my past?

~~~

Lynn: Sure! 8D

~~~

Xack: ... On one condition: if I talk about mine you have to tell me about yours a little.

~~~

Lynn: Sounds fair…

~~~

Xack: Alright, anything specific you want me to talk about?

~~~

Lynn: Well... what got you to leave home in the first place?

~~~

Xack: Oh, that... Well, you know how my dad's a Pokémon biologist an’ all, right?

~~~

Lynn: Yeah.

~~~

Xack: Well apparently, he found some new information in his research. And he needed it to be shown to Professor Aspen. But... he said it was a potential risk to send it via mail or computer transport... my three older brothers all have their own lives lead now... And Davis is too young to even leave the house on his own... But I know the way to Dr. Aspen's, and I'm very familiar with nature so... I volunteered to take it when my dad asked it of me.

~~~

Lynn: I see... was your father worried that someone would hack into the system and get the info?

~~~

Xack: Yes.

~~~

Lynn: But who would want to do something like that?

~~~

Xack: *Shrugs* Anyone who would want to make big money, I guess.

~~~

Lynn: Hmmmmmm, it could be either Team Rocket, Team Plasma, or some dumb looking organization with dumb clone soldiers.....

(Meanwhile in the other dimension.....AGAIN)

Glacia: *Puts down newspaper gently yet dangerously* That tears it......

~~~

Syrenna: Hm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the final chapter we wrote. We both lost interest in the RP.
> 
> I'm honestly glad it ended because there was so much that didn't make sense or was so melodramatic with Lynn. I don't mean to dump on Glacia, but her ideas and way of writing plot had me questioning things so often. Between single-pokémonly defeating everyone in Kanto, knowing Mewtwo, and the violent backstory, that just felt like too much to be practical. Like, it was taking attention away from Xack, who I was really trying to make a normal character. No wonder I stopped wanting to do it…


End file.
